


Mating Issues

by lunatik89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Bashing, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatik89/pseuds/lunatik89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke isn’t someone Naruto would want to spend the rest of his life with - especially since his life as a fox demon won’t end anytime soon. Too bad that his wishes don’t matter to Sasuke; since suicide is obviously out of question, only one option remains....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narrow escape

 

"Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

***

**Chapter 1: Narrow Escape**

_’’Naru-chan, remember to never tell a soul about your true self. Never reveal your true heritage to anyone, even if you believe the other person to be trustworthy.” The old man spoke to the young child seated on his lap. The small male had rather long hair for a boy, which was a considerably curious colour; it was blond, a little spiky but soft and silky nonetheless. The boy had a heart shaped face with wide, sky blue eyes and three thin, whisker-like marks on both cheeks._

_These were not the only odd things about the boy though, his ears were slightly pointed at the end, something not usually seen on humans. Though he seemed to be small for his age group, all in all, the child was very beautiful and could easily be mistaken for a girl. At that moment, however, a frown marred his small face._

_’’Ne, O-jiji, why can't I tell people?” The boy whined, “What's so bad about being a demon anyway?’’_

_’’Naruto, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. Being a demon is not a bad thing. You should be proud of your heritage. Every single member of your family before you was a demon.” The old Hokage explained patiently._

_'’Then why can't I tell?” The child known as Naruto pouted, looking vaguely similar to a chipmunk._

_’’You know that Konoha is a human village, do you not?” Asked the Sandaime. Naruto nodded a little bit too enthusiastically, his blonde locks flopping around his head. ’_

_’You should know by now that humans tend to be afraid of demons, Naru-chan. Especially after Kyuubi attacked the village. They know absolutely nothing of your kind, besides that you are nearly impossible to kill. Humans fear things they don't understand.” Explained old man Hokage._

_’’But Hokage-jiji you are human too, aren’t you? Does that mean you’re afraid of me?” Naruto asked timidly, a little confused._

_The Hokage chuckled, before answering, ’’I was friends with your grandfather, as I was with Minato, your father. Though I do not know all that much about your mother’s family, it's safe to say that I'm not afraid of you, kit.” A tiny smile appeared on Naruto's cherubic face only to be replaced quickly by a scowl._

_’’I'm not a little kit anymore, jiji. I’m four years old. I'm a big boy now.” Muttered the small boy, still scowling._

_’’That may be so, Naruto, but kitsune youkai are considered kits until they are at least one hundred and fifty years old. You’ll be a kit for quite some time yet. About one hundred and forty-six years to be exact.” Laughed the Sandaime as he ruffled Naruto hair._

_“Uwa! You’re mean, -jiji. That's so not fair.” Naruto pouted, rather adorably._

_’’ Life is seldom fair, Naruto. By demon standards you’ll still be a child but all your human friends will be long gone.”_

 

***

Naruto smiled sadly as he woke up, the last vestiges of his dream still dancing in his mind. He hadn't had a dream about his early childhood for a long time now. This particular dream was one of the first things he remembered of his early childhood. It was one of his nicer memories. He had found a young girl that appeared to be nice and willing to be his friend.He had been so excited that he wanted to share his big secret with his new friend.

Fortunately, he had asked the old man for permission beforehand. He really missed the old man Hokage. He had been one of the few people who had really cared for Naruto, in spite of him being a demon.

Without the Sandaime he probably wouldn’t have lived through the first ten years of his life. The villagers of Konoha would have made sure of that. They never did completely stop hating him.

Sighing, Naruto climbed out of his sleeping bag. After having put on his clothes, he packed up his sleeping bag. Then, fully dressed, he exited his tent.

It was still rather early in the morning; he was currently camping in a forest. What he could see of the sky, between the treetops, was covered with heavy, dark clouds. It looked like it would rain soon. Naruto was just about to eat breakfast when he felt a familiar chakra signature heading his way. Groaning, he packed up his belongings as quick as possible, sealing them expertly into a storage scroll.

Carefully, he went about destroying all possible traces of his presence. He had spent the night in a clearing. It certainly was a beautiful place, well hidden; with trees surrounding it and a small creak that flowed through it. Naruto had hoped that he would be able to stay in that clearing for a little while longer.

“This is really fan-fucking-tastic! Does this stupid, emotionless asshole never give up? Stuck up Uchiha-bastard!” Naruto cursed under his breath.

 _ **‘It’s been nearly a century and a half. Doesn’t seem so. Sasuke was always way too stubborn,’**_  His youkai commented.

 _‘Why thank you for your priceless words of wisdom. I’d have never figured that out without you,_ ’ The blond snapped a response, sarcasm evident on his tongue.

 ** _‘How about you get a move on?_** ’ Was the only answer the blond received.

Naruto sighed tiredly. He needed to leave now; as fast as possible would probably be for the best. A meeting with the Uchiha was just about the last thing he needed at the moment - especially since Sasuke-teme has been trying to catch him for about a century and a half. The younger Uchiha had gained the eternal Sharingan after killing his brother Itachi, taking his Sharingan eyes in the process.

After discovering Naruto's demonic heritage he became hell bent on making the young kitsune his mate. His goal to rebuild the Uchiha clan was not forgotten it seemed. His main reason for that was probably because it had been his grandfather, Kyuubi, who granted the Uchiha clan the Sharingan in the very beginning.

 _‘And what a grand idea that turned out to be,'_   He thought bitterly as he was jumping through the treetops.

The insane teme wanted to use the young kitsune to rebuild his clan stronger than it had been before. He was completely ignoring the fact that Naruto had yet to mature or that he had absolutely no interest in the bastard whatsoever. It certainly wasn’t part of Naruto’s family planning to whelp one Uchiha kid after another. But most importantly, Sasuke wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Oh god, how he hated that stubborn prick.

He had to admit that there had been a few really close calls where the Uchiha had almost caught him. But this time was different. Naruto was close to reaching his maturity and that meant he could finally take a mate and more importantly, reproduce. Usually this would be a reason to celebrate. But for the blonde it meant that one wrong move and he could end up with that jerk as a mate for eternity, which was a very long time even for demons.

So he had two options left to get the Uchiha to leave him alone. Option one was committing suicide. Though with time that option became more alluring, suicide meant he would have to die, so that was out of question. Option two was disappearing from the face of earth and that was something he could certainly work with at the moment.

From what he knew of his heritage, his grandfather Kyuubi had originally been from a completely different dimension. The old man Hokage used to tell him that originally Kyuubi came from a place that was called Edo. According to the old man, his grandfather had left his home after a huge row with his father. What they had been fighting over he hadn’t been told though.

It was the old man that had told him that somewhere in Konoha, in the old Namikaze compound, there was something that could be used as a gateway to transport him to Edo. And it was this something that would help him to get rid of his little stalker problem. The Sandaime had said that he should only attempt to get to Edo in case of an emergency. He personally thought that a horny Uchiha after his ass did count as an emergency. The only problem now, was to keep out of Sasuke’s grabby hands till he reached the place. Once he was inside the compound, he should have enough time to find that certain something. Even Sasuke-teme would need quite some time to get through the protective barriers, wards, seals and traps surrounding his father’s compound.

The only thing he had to now do was to get there. Should Sasuke catch him before he found the way to Edo he was screwed, literally.

 

***

The Namikaze compound was located just outside of the shinobi village of Konohagakure. Naruto hadn't been anywhere near Konoha since he was fifteen. After the village found out about his heritage, well not as much his heritage as him being a demon, Naruto had avoided the place like the plague. Even though, nobody there remembered him anymore. Humans didn’t live that long, not including Sasuke, of course.

Naruto had been traveling at breakneck speed for hours. He was aching all over. His lungs burned from the lack of air and his muscles burned with extortion. It has been days since he had left that beautiful clearing in the forest and he had been running ever since. He couldn't remember whether he had ever run this fast or for so long. But Sasuke was still closing in.

Hastily, Naruto bit his thumb. He could see the gate to the Namikaze compound just ahead. The old compound was still in good order, even though it has not been cared for in over a century. It looked like new, though the vegetation had spread quite a bit since his last visit. Still it was a beautiful structure in any case.

By the time he reached the gate the wound on his thumb had already closed up. But there was still enough blood to wipe it on the blood seal pattern on the wooden gate that protected the estate from intruders. Almost painfully slowly the gate creaked open. Before it could fully open Naruto hurried inside, closing the heavy door behind himself.

Now the search was on. He had no idea what to look for, or where to look for whatever he looked for. In the end he made a large number of Kage Bunshin to search every corner of the compound, whereas the original Naruto joined in the search of the basement.

To say the basement of the Namikaze compound was cramped would be a total understatement. It was filled with shelves containing scrolls, old unused furniture and everything was covered with a very, very thick layer of dust. A feeling of dread came over Naruto. _'Fuck! How am I supposed to find anything down here?'_ he cursed inwardly.

He was getting rather desperate now. After hours of searching, even with the help of several Kage Bunshin, Naruto still had not found anything to solve his problem. He was running out of time. The protections around the Namikaze estate were nearing their breaking point. It was only a matter of minutes until Sasuke was able to break them down completely.

 

***

He was getting through. He could feel the barriers breaking. He would finally claim his elusive little mate, even if he had to use force.

 _'You can't escape me, dobe. I'll never stop going after you. What an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets!'_   The raven thought, smirking in a sinister way.

Following the trace Naruto's demonic chakra or rather, youki left behind, Sasuke made his way to the basement, evading the traps expertly.

 

***

Naruto was in panic mode right now. He had found a very old and absurdly complex seal on the floor of the basement, hidden by a thick layer of dust. He was damn lucky that he had raised the dust with his frantic searching or he wouldn’t have discovered the thing at all. The only thing he had to do now was to figure out how to use the damn seal. But the barriers had fallen.

He could feel Sasuke getting closer to his current location already. He had dispelled his Kage Bunshin once he had found the seal. Now he cursed himself for his stupidity. It would have been a useful distraction. He definitely needed more time to figure out how the seal worked. He just hoped the seal was what he was looking for and not just used for storage or something.

 _‘So much for my great understanding of seals. How old is this shitty seal anyways? Why did Grandfather have to use such an insanely difficult seal? An easier one would have worked as well. But no…’_   He cursed internally.

 ** _‘Would you stop ranting? You’re wasting time,’_**   His inner youkai reminded him.

 _‘Finally stopped sulking?’_   The blond asked cheekily.

He hadn’t expected the senbon that gauged itself into his forearm, though he certainly felt the sting. Confused he inspected his forearm and found the offending needle buried deep into his flesh. Something about the needle wasn't right. Then he saw it and gasped. The senbon was covered with a black substance. He felt it entering his bloodstream. It was spreading fast. Within seconds he started to feel weaker. It had to be poison. Sasuke had poisoned him.

“Don't look so surprised, dobe,” chuckled the Uchiha, stepping out of the shadow.

 _‘Well, fuck. How come I didn’t notice him? I should have known not to get distracted in such a situation. Oh god, Kakashi and Ero-sennin would be ashamed of me.’_   The blonde thought angrily.

 ** _‘No_ _w is really not the time for spacing out. Pay attention, you idiot!_** ’ Naruto’s inner demon scolded.

Sasuke hadn't changed at all since the last time Naruto saw him, or better yet, had run from him. He was tall, nearly a head taller than Naruto himself and he was of course well built, no surprise there. He wore what looked quite a bit like the standard ANBU uniform, though it was all black, and he had his beloved katana strapped to his back. His face was very aristocratic looking and very handsome. His hair hadn’t changed in all this time, it was still black with a bit of blue mixed in and still reminded the blonde of a chicken butt. But what made Naruto shiver were those cold Sharingan eyes.

“Poison, Sasuke?” asked a panicking blond inwardly cursing: _‘Damn. What the fuck is this shit? That poison is spreading fast. This stuff is strong. ’_

**_‘Do something. Seeing how fast_ _the stuff is acting, we better act now before we can’t move at all.’_**

“What's wrong with poison? You were a ninja, too. You should know how useful it is. Poison is a tool like any other. Besides, this one is not lethal enough to kill a demon and I grew tired of chasing after you. I admit it was fun at first but it's time you stop running, dobe.”

He was coming closer to Naruto and he saw no way out. His body was frozen. Whether it was from the poison or because of his fear of what was to come, he couldn’t say.

“So, Naru-chan, ready to become my mate?” said the last Uchiha smirking darkly.

“Sasuke I already told you. I can't be your mate,” whispered Naruto.

Though Naruto was whispering Sasuke heard him. And he didn't like what he was hearing. He's been chasing the blond kitsune for nearly a century and a half and his dobe still dared to deny him what he wanted.

“I do not care if you are unwilling, Naruto. I am not above using force,” Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto could feel anger rolling from the raven in waves.

With a lot of effort the blonde managed to move his body into a defensive stance with a kunai in his right hand. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

That Naruto still choose to fight him enraged the Uchiha even further. Before Naruto could react, he was lying on his back. Sasuke's katana was running right through his left shoulder. His own kunai viciously stabbed through the palm of the hand that had been holding it, pinning it securely to the ground. The wounds were bleeding heavily, the katana barely missing a lung. Naruto was too shocked to even make a sound of pain.

He knew what was coming next. Sasuke would force himself on him. The thought of being taken by force scared Naruto more than anything.

“S- Sasuke. Plea- please don't do this. I don't want to be your mate. I’m so young still. Not even of mating age yet. You once said you considered me your friend! Don't do this to me!” the blond pleaded, hoping to reach Sasuke who, once, was like a brother to him.

“That was a long time ago, Naruto. Too bad for you. I don't care about what you want anymore!' snarled the enraged Uchiha. Viciously he ripped at Naruto’s clothes to expose the blonde’s chest ignoring the fact that it was jolting the sword lodged deeply in the fox demon’s shoulder. The blood flow increased, pooling on the basement floor, while Naruto whimpered in pain.

“Get off! Please! Get off me! Sasuke! Get off! I’m too young to mate! I don’t want to! Get OFF!“ the blond continued to plead, his eyes tearing from pain and the fear of what was about to happen. But the other male wasn’t listening.

Naruto's inner youkai was panicking as Sasuke forced a leg between his tights. His poor heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he felt a distinctive hardness brushing against his leg. There was absolutely no way he would be mated to that traitorous bastard. But his body was nearly too weak to move, even though he was still trying to struggle against his captor. It was useless, his right hand was still pinned to the ground with his own kunai and his left hand was not of much use either. He wouldn’t be able to escape this time. The poison had spread too much already and the blood loss was making Naruto dizzy.

“When we were kids you always talked about how you wanted a family of your own when you grow up. Well, Naru-chan, here’s your chance. You’ll look adorable when pregnant with my child.” Sasuke whispered into the blonde’s ear, rubbing his clothed erection against Naruto’s tights at the same time.

 _‘Oh god,_ ’ the young kitsune thought at that, shivering in disgust, _‘That’s not really happening.’_

But Sasuke had been too sure of himself and hadn't thought about sealing away Naruto's youki. He had underestimated the blonde kitsune and his unwillingness to be bound to him for life, yet again.

 ** _‘Maybe we still have a chance,’_** the blonde’s youkai said, while Naruto was sluggishly trying to keep Sasuke from ripping the remainders of his clothes of him completely. But for the moment Sasuke seemed to be content with the amount of skin he had already revealed, he continued rubbing himself against him and lapping at Naruto’s throat, seemingly searching for the right place for the claiming bite that would declare him as the blonde’s mate.

 ** _‘Now or never. We still have our youki. Use it. NOW!’_** the demon within the kitsune urged.

In a last desperate attempt to throw the Uchiha off of himself the blond flared his youki. The surge of power disturbed the dust around Naruto, uncovering the seal while covering him in dust. Sasuke was thrown backwards and hit the basement wall.

As Naruto’s youki flared, the unexpected happened. The seal that was carved onto the floor of the basement activated. Naruto's blood combined with his flaring youki had activated it.

 _‘Well fuck,’_ was his last thought before he disappeared from the Namikaze estate and the Elemental Countries in a flash of bright golden light, never to be seen again.

 

***

In the Palace of the Western Lands, Rei Inu, grandfather to the Demon Lord Sesshomaru, was having a very, very bad day. He was currently in a meeting with the council of elders.

The council, that had been established millennia’s ago to advice the Lord of the West, had once consisted of wise and intelligent demons of different fields of expertise. Now it consisted of simpering nobles and old farts who thought themselves important. Rei Inu really didn’t know why his grandchild kept these useless individuals around. The only thing these people were interested in these days was thinking of ways to get more power and influence, preferably though trying to mate their equally useless children to the most influential person they could find. Unfortunately his grandchild was the most influential individual as far as it concerned the Western Lands.

 _‘I should have gotten rid of that stupid council when I was still the Lord of the West, it had been just about as useless then as it is now. Whoever thought a council would make ruling the land easier should be killed,’_ He thought.

The room they were holding their meeting was spacious and beautifully decorated, with big, decorative vases in every corner which were refilled with fresh flowers nearly every day. The only furniture it contained though was a grand round table and several rather comfortable armchairs.

 _‘We can’t have these very important people uncomfortable, after all,’_ he scoffed internally.

The only other beings in the room, besides Rei Inu and the three elders were the personal bodyguards of the old farts. Their hands on their swords ready to eliminate any threat in the blink of an eye. Any other person would have been intimidated, except Rei Inu.

 _‘Pah, I could have used these so called bodyguards as a chew toy when I was a pup._ ’

While the council of elders held no actual power over the Western Lands, as they were still only advisers to the Lord, they unfortunately made all decisions concerning the inuyoukai clans, like mating, burials and all kinds of ceremonies for example. At the moment they were very interested in the mating one certain individual to one of their children preferably.

It seemed the three Elders, inuyoukai far older than Rei Inu himself though not necessarily wiser, decided it was time for his grandson, Sesshomaru, to find a mate for himself.

 _‘How come these people are even on the council? Being old doesn’t guarantee being wise. I should really talk to Sesshomaru about replacing them with someone competent,_ ’ he thought.

“Sesshomaru told you already that he hadn't found anyone who he was even slightly interested in. You can’t expect him to mate with someone he could barely tolerate,” said Rei Inu trying to keep calm, “The poor sod wouldn’t survive for long. You know my grandchild’s short temper.”

They had been discussing this matter for several hours now and he was still unwilling to let them force a mating onto his oldest grandson. Yet they just refused to see reason and back down. They already called for Sesshomaru to discuss the matter with him personally, hoping he would come to his senses.

‘Kami. If they hate their children so much why don’t they just kill them outright? None of their spoilt offspring would survive a day with a pissed off Sesshomaru. It would be less cruel to just off them, really.’

“Rei Inu, Sesshomaru is over five hundred years old. Any other male of royal blood would have been mated the same year they came of age. He had over three hundred years to find a worthy mate. Since he is not able to do it himself, we will find an appropriate candidate for him,” said Itomaru; the oldest out of the three elders.

“I won't let you force my grandchild into mating. I'm not my father. I won’t condemn my grandchild to a loveless relationship. This will not be a repeat of my sons first mating,” growled Rei Inu, his eyes bleeding red.

 _‘The only good thing Sesshomaru’s mother had ever produced is my grandson. Good riddance to that cold hearted bitch.’_  He thought furiously.

 ** _‘And of course they would decide who would be an appropriate mate, preferably one of their children. Could they be any more obvious?_** ’ Another voice taunted.

He was boiling with anger and his inner demon wasn’t helping, edging him on. Who knew what Sesshomaru would do if he was forced into this. The repairs to the palace where still going from the last time his grandson’s rather short temper exploded. He had laid waste to a complete wing of the palace in a temper tantrum.

“Very well then. Let’s see if you can persuade my grandchild to settle down. But don’t say I haven’t warned you.” He finally said.

**_‘I hope he turns his anger on them. Maybe he’ll kill one or two of them in his wrath, wouldn’t that be nice.’_ **

_‘We really don’t need a repeat performance of the last tantrum. The repairs would cost a fortune.’_

“Should Sesshomaru decide to throw another temper tantrum because of your decision you will be paying for the repairs for everything he destroys in his wrath,” Rei Inu warned.

Rei Inu was still thinking on what to do and how to keep the collateral damage to a minimum when everything turned bright. A flash of golden light had appeared out of nowhere, blinding everyone in the council chamber.

The first thing Rei Inu noticed once his eyesight had returned to normal were the guards. Each of them had their swords drawn. They surrounded something that looked suspiciously like a young girl with ripped clothes covered in blood and dust.

At a closer look he discovered that the young youkai crouching on the floor was indeed a male and not a female as he had thought a first. The boys smell identified him as a young kitsune youkai. But what shocked Rei Inu was the condition the boy was in. A long katana was lodged deeply into his shoulder while a knife was sticking out of his palm. Both wounds were bleeding sluggishly. His chest was bare and a good part of it was covered in blood.

Slowly and awkwardly the kit began to move. His eyes were a deep red, his inner demon in control, obviously. The dust made it difficult to distinguish his facial features or his hair color.

With a pained whimper and trembling hands he yanked the knife out of his palm. Then he pulled something that looked like a thin needle out of his other forearm and before any of the shocked bystanders could stop him, he slashed his forearm with the knife that was previously sticking out of his right palm.

All he and the other occupants of the room could do, as a black substance seeped out of his wound mixed with his blood, was gape. The sickly sweet smell of the black essence told them that it was poison.

The increased blood loss caused the kitsune to sway. Wanting to help the injured kit, Rei Inu made his way over to the bleeding boy. His movement, though, alerted the young youkai to the other people in the room. A look of pure terror appeared on his dirty face, his still red eyes scanning the room for an escape route. Before Rei Inu could reassure the boy that no harm would be done him, he had already fled through the door and into the palace, the katana still sticking out of his shoulder.

‘Damn, that boy can move. He shouldn’t be that fast considering his current state.’ He thought as he hurriedly went to follow the injured boy.

 

***

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was on his way to the council meeting when he first met Naruto.


	2. Welcome to Edo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Sasuke isn’t someone Naruto would want to spend the rest of his life with - especially since his life as a fox demon won’t end anytime soon. Too bad that his wishes don’t matter to Sasuke; since suicide is obviously out of question, only one option remains....

 

“Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

****

_***_

  
**Chapter 2: Welcome to Edo** _  
_   


_Sesshomaru,_ _Lord of the Western Lands, was on his way to the council meeting when he first met Naruto._

 

***

 

Naruto didn’t have a clue where the hell he was. One moment he was getting molested by a crazed Sasuke and then, suddenly, he was in an unfamiliar room surrounded by armed strangers. He got rid of Sasuke, ok, but now he was on the run again. The last thing he needed at the moment was to be surrounded by unfamiliar males. He had nearly been raped and he was hurt and bleeding and…  alone. And the best thing was, he lost so much blood, thanks to his injuries, he was getting dizzy and would surely pass out any moment now. The only reason he was able to move at all, despite the dizziness and the pain, was his inner demon, who had taken over his body for the moment while Naruto himself had taken the backseat.

 

_‘For Kami’s sake! What is this place? A palace? Why is it so fucking huge? I’ll never find a way out of here, damn..!.’_ Naruto thought in despair.

 

**_‘We need to find a way out of here soon. Not even I can keep us moving in this condition for much longer.’_ **

 

_‘Well shit,’_ Naruto cursed, _‘God, please. I just want to get out of here.’_

He was so preoccupied with cursing his bad luck and franticly looking for an escape route that he didn’t notice the tall white haired man walking straight at him. That is, until they collided.

 

***

 

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was in a very bad mood. The Council of Elders had sent for him, again, because of his non-existing mating problems. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? For Kami’s sake, he wouldn’t mate to some whiney bitch just for the sake of producing an heir.

 

If he was to mate, he’d need to find someone he could stand to be around for more than a few minutes, at first. Unfortunately he hadn’t met someone like that, yet.

 

Of course, the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands had high expectations for a mate. For one, he was really not into females. Most of them were weak, clingy and only interested in money, power or status. Females like that had been throwing themselves onto him, since he matured over 300 years ago, right, left and centre. Of course there were females that weren’t like that, but obviously all the decent ones were already mated or had simply no interest to mate.

 

The males weren’t that much better though. True, they weren’t all that weak. But he had yet to encounter one he didn’t want to kill after five minutes in their company.

 

_‘I need a good idea on how to avoid getting mated this time. This Sesshomaru won’t be forced to mate some weak bitch! And I certainly won’t consent to mate to any children of the elders. Those are the worst candidates of all. Those weaklings are spoilt rotten and obviously mentally retarded. If you take a look at their parents. If they think I don’t know what they really want, they’ve got another thing coming.’_

He was so lost in his thoughts that the grey blur that was coming his way went unnoticed. Only when the same dusty blur crashed into him at full speed he came back to reality. The figure was thrown backwards and landed with a pained yelp on the floor in front of him.

 

Taking a closer look Sesshomaru identified the blur to be a young male youkai. He was a kitsune youkai, at least according to his smell. The young male was obviously heavily injured and he was covered in blood and dust from head to toe. A long katana was lodged deep into the young one’s bleeding shoulder and the upper part of his body was mostly uncovered but for some ripped pieces of clothing. He couldn’t see much of the boys face or distinguish his hair color because of the dust.

 

Though as the young youkai looked up Sesshomaru discovered the most stunning pair of eyes he’d ever seen. Beautiful blue eyes the sky itself would be jealous of.

 

The boy stiffened when he noticed him. His terrified blue eyes flickered red. As if the demon inside the boy was trying to take over. For a moment the two of them kept staring at each other.

 

A moment later Rei Inu and some of the guards hurried down the hall in their direction.

 

In an instant the young kitsune was back on his feet, trying to make a run for it with a speed that seemed impossible in his current state. On instinct Sesshomaru caught the boys wrist non to gently, halting the young ones escape in its track.

 

As soon as the youkai realized he was caught he started trashing and growling, trying to escape Sesshomaru’s hold. Obviously panicking, the kitsune ripped the katana out of his shoulder, splashing the Lord of the West with his blood as he swung the sword at him in another attempt to free himself. It was a good attempt, but Sesshomaru had years of experience on the young one concerning fighting. Before the kitsune could even blink Sesshomaru had already caught his other wrist with his free hand.

 

Before the boy could begin to struggle anew, his grandfather, Rei Inu, knocked him out with a well placed blow to his neck. Like a puppet whose strings were cut the kitsune collapsed into Sesshomaru’s hold. The katana clattered to the floor uselessly.

 

“You should go to your meeting with the Elders, pup. I have the situation under control. I’ll take out little fox here to the healer.” said the old dog demon, taking the boy from a stunned Sesshomaru’s hold. The whole situation had happened so fast and was so surprising that even the Lord of the West was perplexed. His grandfather was already on his way to the healer’s wing before Sesshomaru had even really grasped what happened.

 

“What situation, Ojii-sama? You will have to explain.” The Lord of the West called after him.

 

_‘What was that?’_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued to the council chambers.

 

***

 

Rei Inu ignored the questions from his grandson in favor of getting to the healer as fast as possible. The young kitsune he was currently carrying was in a horrible state.

 

_‘Where did he come from?’_ The old inu-youkai wondered as he hurried along the corridor _._

 

The young boy intrigued him. It didn’t happen every day that a young demon appeared inside the council chamber in a flash of golden light, seemingly out of nowhere. Though kitsune were known for their magical abilities, teleportation was a very rare ability even among the most powerful of them. He wasn’t even sure the young one had teleported at all. Usually a lot of smoke was involved in the process of kitsune teleportation.

 

_‘That must be the most exciting that has happened in a while,’_ He thought. Life in the palace was rather boring for a demon that was as old as him. He had had a rather exciting life in his youth.

 

At the moment though that mattered little since he was very worried. The kit was in a bad shape. Though the boy’s wounds had mostly stopped bleeding, the young one seemed to have lost a lot of blood, if all of the blood on him turned out to be his. Though another male scent clung to the boy, none of the blood on him smelt of anyone else but the young fox.

 

Rei Inu hadn’t come very far before he noticed that the young one had developed a fever. It looked like he hadn’t able to bleed out all the poison. The old dog demon increased his pace in worry.

 

Now he was even more impressed that the young one had been able to move, much less run halfway across the palace in his state.

 

_‘Quite stubborn, this one!’_  He chuckled as he hurriedly opened the door to the healers room with his foot. Gently he placed the injured boy on the bed in the corner of the room.

 

“You’ll be fine, young one,” He said when the boy whimpered in pain and went looking for Norio, the best healer the palace had to offer.

 

***

 

Sesshomaru’s little get together with the council of elders really wasn’t going well. They had been discussing his future mating for hours now and they still weren’t making any progress. Somehow Sesshomaru has been able to keep his temper under control. Though now he wished he’d just killed the old dogs. Life would be so much easier for all parties concerned.

 

“This Sesshomaru will not be talked into mating. Nor even my grandfather had been able to convince me to take a mate. Why did you believe I would listen to you? I will decide myself when and who I see fit to mate.” He said, his voice void of any emotion.

 

“That is exactly the problem, my lord. There is no one you deem worthy. There are so many willing candidates, both male and female. Yet you do not even spare them a passing glance. We gave you more than enough time already. Three hundred years should have been more than enough time to find a suitable mate. If you do not find an appropriate mate of your own by the end of the next mating season, we will pick one for you. This is our final decision, my lord.” Said Itomaru.

 

“You seem to forget that I am your Lord. I do not have to give in to your demands,” The young lord sneered.

 

“That may be so. But you seem to forget that you need the support of the inuyoukai clans to rule the Western lands. The clans have tolerated the fact that you have no mate and no heir for a long time now. I do not think they will do so for much longer,” the elder countered smirking.

 

_‘And you’re absolutely innocent in that regard, of course’_ Sesshomaru thought, growling.

 

“Do not waste too much time brooding, my lord. Four months is a rather short time for such an endeavor,” Itomaru said at the young lord’s growl.

 

After that the elders left the council chambers. And Sesshomaru was left alone, boiling with rage. How for kami’s sake was he supposed to find a worthy mate in four months?

 

After regaining the control over his emotions, he went to find his grandfather. He still wanted an explanation or the episode that had occurred on his way to meet the old farts.

 

_‘Would it be suspicious if all of the elders met their end in some gruesome accident?’_  He thought before finally he left the council chambers.

 

***

 

Just as he had predicted he found his grandfather lingering near the healer wing, right in front of Norio’s chamber. He still seemed to be waiting for the healer to finish treating the young kitsune’s injuries.

"Grandfather!" He addressed Rei Inu.

"Ah, Sesshou! How did your meeting go?" The other man asked, obviously amused.

" …."

"That good, huh?" Said Rei Inu concerned.

"I need to find a mate until the end of the next mating season or they will force one onto me! Usually I wouldn’t care what they want, but this time they use the clans as leverage. Itomaru said I would lose the support of the clans if I don’t mate soon," he snarled.

“And I bet Itomaru spend a lot of time convincing them.” His grandfather replied.

“How long do you think Norio will need to finish with our young guest?” Sesshomaru asked, eager to change the subject. He really didn’t want to think on that at the moment.

"Hm? Well, that’s hard to say. The young one had been poisoned. Though he had bled out most of the poison, he still developed a fever on the way here. The poison seemed to be a strong one. It’s a real wonder the boy was able to move at all." Answered the elder inu-youkai.

Then he went about explaining everything that happened in the council chambers. How the young fox had appeared out of nowhere, heavily injured and how he had fled in panic.

"That boy is really tough. High pain tolerance. It was rather impressive how he just ripped that sword out of his shoulder. He must have been really scared. I’m really curious about how he got here, especially in that state,” The old man continued.

"We will have to wait until he regains consciousness. We can’t do anything but wait at the moment."

***

The first think Naruto noticed, when he slowly came to, was that he was lying on a soft bed. He was feeling very disorientated though. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He didn’t recognize the place. He was alone in a spacious room lying on a big bed. The place reminded him a bit of a hospital since it smelled strongly of herbs and medicine. Foolishly Naruto tried to sit up. It was a stupid idea; he instantly regretted it. Everything had started spinning the moment he had moved his head from his pillow and he had had to lie back down at once. Only then he noticed that his body was hurting all over, though especially his shoulder, and that his head was throbbing painfully. As if that wasn’t bad enough his throat was felling dry and the blonde felt like he would die of thirst. Groaning he forced his eyes to open once again.

Trying to get up again would have to wait a bit it seemed.

Once everything had finally stopped spinning Naruto took some time to take in his surroundings. The light in the room was rather dim, the only light was coming from the moon that shone through the high windows of the room. In spite of that the young kitsune could make out the details of the room rather well, thanks to his demonic senses.

 The room he was in was rather spacious though sparely furnished. The furniture in the room consisted of a few beds, including the one he was laying on, a desk, a chair and several shelves filled with jars and bottles. That combined with the smell of medicine confirmed that he was indeed in some kind of hospital room. Surprisingly he was the only patient in the room, it seemed. He was completely on his own, no medical personnel in sight.

Considering the bits and pieces Naruto remembered of the events that had landed him here, he was somewhat surprised he didn’t end up in a prison cell rather than a hospital room. He did remember that he had attacked someone with a sword. Now he really wondered why he was left unguarded.

_‘Maybe they think an injured person is not much of a threat?’_  He thought.

**_‘Maybe an ordinary injured person. I do think we have shown them that we are not ordinary’,_** Naruto’s youkai commented.

Judging from the moon outside he must have slept for several hours at least. When he had appeared in this strange place it had still been light outside. The blonde was still feeling weak and slightly feverish, but better. Soon he would be completely recovered and would be able to make his escape from this stupid place, with too many floors and corridors.

It was then, while he was planning his escape, that Naruto heard voices outside the big wooden door of his room. He could make out three different voices, all of them male. Deciding that eavesdropping was his best option at the moment, he listened in.

***

Just outside that very door, Rei Inu, Sesshomaru and Norio the healer were discussing Naruto’s condition. The young kitsune was definitely full of surprises.

To be able to treat the injured kit properly, the boy had to be washed first. Especially his injuries had to be cleaned carefully. The young one’s body already had a poison to fight and an infection was about the last thing he needed. So Norio had ordered some of his assistants to bath him carefully.

The old healer nearly had a heart failure when he saw the young one after he had been cleaned up a bit. Long blonde hair, as bright as the sun, he had never seen such a shade before. But what surprised him more were the red stripes on the cheeks of the boy, three red whisker-like lines on each cheek. Those were royal marking that much was clear.

Once he had finished treating the young ones injuries he reported his discovery to his lord. And then things got complicated. There was only one royal fox demon clan in Edo. The South was ruled by a lord of this clan. The problem was that the relationship between the South and the West was about as bad as it could be. The South and the West had been on the edge of war with each other for several centuries. So they wouldn’t know whether the fox demons missed one of their children.

This of course led to the question of what to do with the kit.

In the end Lord Sesshomaru had decided to send word to the Lord of the South, who was a very old fox demon and whom had been lord since before the time of Sesshomaru’s grandfather. He had sent his fastest courier with a letter explaining the situation.

The only thing they could do now was to wait for an answer from the old lord.

Now that they had solved that problem and were waiting for the young fox to wake up Sesshomaru asked about the condition of the young fox demon for the first time.

“It is not too bad my Lord. None of his inner organs was injured. The sword narrowly missed a lung, he was lucky in that regard, so he should be healed up soon enough. He still has fever though; I do not recognise the poison he was poisoned with. It is not a lethal poison that much I can say. I believe the poison was used to temporarily paralyse my young patient. He was not able bleed out all of it, so it is a miracle that he could move at all. Much of his youki is depleted and if I had to guess I would say that my charge used his youki to keep moving. A very hard thing to accomplish but not impossible,” explained the healer.

 

His lord Sesshomaru nodded in understanding but didn’t say anything.

 

Norio’s lips twitched at that, he was barely able to repress a smirk from forming on his face. He knew his lord long enough to be able to tell when someone caught his interest, though it didn’t happen too often. He had been a healer in the palace since long before Sesshomaru’s birth. He had been the one to treat all the scrapes and bruises of his infancy and all the wounds the young lord had earned in battle since he had reached adulthood.

 

“You can see him if you want to my Lord. You haven’t seen him without the blood yet, he’s a pretty thing once you get rid of the dirt.” Norio teased.

 

Rei Inu who has been standing right next to them let out a chuckle. Norio was, beside himself of course, the only one who could tease his oldest grandson without losing his head. You can hardly behead a person who took care of you your whole life. In addition, it would really be a shame to lose such a competent healer.

 

Wordlessly Sesshomaru entered the room the young fox boy was resting in. Norio and Rei Inu were right behind him, trying hard not to grin.

 

***

 

When he heard the door to his room opening Naruto started panicking. What to do now? Should he fake sleep to escape questioning or should he just tell the truth? What would be the best thing to do in this situation?

 

Deciding against the idea of feigning sleep, he sat up to face the door. Lying wouldn’t help him either way because any demon with his salt would able to smell a lie.

 

Then three male demons entered the room. Two of them had long flowing white hair and both of them seemed to be dog demons. What's more the two of them were obviously related, they smelt like family. The last male that had entered didn’t look anything like the other two, though he too was an inu-youkai. He was not overly tall. His hair was long and pitch-black, he appeared no older than a human male of forty, yet he still felt very old. His youki felt older than that of any demon Naruto had ever met.

 

Though the two while haired males had an aura of authority about them, it was the third demon that had caught his interest. It was him who spoke first.

 

“I see you are awake, young one. How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

 

Not really knowing what else to say Naruto mumbled “fine”, looking away from the other demons in the room.

 

The younger one of the two white haired dog demons kept staring at him strangely and that was making him kind of nervous. It was really annoying.

 

“It would be prudent of you to introduce yourself.” he demanded, his voice commanding yet void of any emotion.

 

Naruto’s eyebrow twitched at the demand.

 

“Where I’m from it is considered polite to introduce yourself first!” Naruto said while inwardly ranting, _‘Rude asshole! Damn, he reminds me of the teme. Another emotionless bastard… There must be a nest somewhere! Oh god, what if it’s contagious?!’_

 

The demon let out a growl, obviously not used to be talked back to. Now he was glaring at Naruto for his perceived insolence.

 

_‘He he, still know how to push peoples buttons. And he makes it so easy, too.’_

Naruto had to keep himself from snickering at the pissed of man. Riling up people was fun.

 

The older dog demon, putting his hand on the younger one’s shoulder in a calming gesture, replied, “You are certainly right, young man, how rude of us. Allow me to introduce us. I am Rei Inu, the pup here is my grandson Sesshomaru– “

 

The one now called Sesshomaru bristled at being called a pup.

 

 “- and the old man there is Norio. He is our best healer and it was him who took care of you while you were unconscious” Rei Inu continued ignoring his irritated grandson.

 

 “Naruto” the kit mumbled, while thinking sullenly, _‘There goes my theory of asshole-ness being contagious’_

 

“So, Naruto, would you care to enlighten us as to how you appeared out of nowhere in the middle of our council chambers?” asked Rei Inu smirking at his grandson in victory.

 

“…”

 

“Come on child, tell us something about yourself” the old dog demon insisted lightly.

 

Naruto was pondering on what to tell him. Did he have to tell the truth?

 

_‘Yeah, sure! Hello, my name is Naruto and I just travelled through time and space to escape a psychotic childhood friend. That’s so realistic!’_

 

Now that he thought about it, it did sound crazy, maybe telling them the truth wasn’t in his best interest.

“Look, I’m grateful to you, really. For treating my injuries and all that rot but I am leaving as soon as possible anyway, so there’s no need for you to know anything about me. Besides I don’t feel like telling you.” he answered crossing his arms stubbornly before him.

 

“You will not leave without permission. And certainly not without explaining yourself,” snarled an enraged Sesshomaru.

***

 

As Sesshomaru entered the healing room after Norio and his grandfather his eyes instantly swept to the young kitsune occupying one of the beds.

 

If he hadn’t been Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, his eyes would have popped right out of their sockets.

 

Instead of the dirty youth he encountered in his hallway sat a stunning beauty. Long golden hair and sky blue eyes were rarely seen in Edo. Even before the young kitsune had been given a bath he had already caught his interest. Their first meeting had been rather unforgettable. Never in all his years as the Lord of the West had anybody dared to attack him in his own palace. And though Sesshomaru was famous (or rather infamous) in Edo, the youth didn’t seem to know who he was. Now he was truly intrigued.

 

His inner Youkai had also taken interest in the young one, though his motives were very of a different nature. It saw a potential mate in the blonde.

 

Sesshomaru paid it no mind, of course. He was used to ignoring his youkai. Sesshomaru wasn’t someone who listened to his baser instincts very often. Though he could not deny the potential the fox had as a mate. He was a beauty and if he was able to escape his grandfather and some of his best warriors while heavily injured he had to be strong.

 

Overall he had had a good first impression of the kitsune. That is until the brat opened his mouth.

 

He actually had the nerve to reprimand his manners. He had grown up in a palace and has been tutored by the best teachers in the country. In his own palace no less.

 

_‘How dare him. My manners are flawless!’_ he thought, irritated.

 

**_‘When you choose to employ them’,_** his youkai commented.

 

_‘Be silent’_ the young lord snarled at his demon.

 

He let out a growl and glared at the fox. Only his grandfather’s hand on his shoulder kept his temper in check.

 

The more the kitsune youkai; spoke the less Sesshomaru liked him. Though he introduced himself, he refused to give them any further information on his person. 

 

As he started talking about leaving his palace as soon as he was able to, Sesshomaru had had enough.

 

_‘Letting him leave after I have already sent word to the_ _Lord of the South about a young Kitsune youkai of royal blood in my palace would be political suicide.’_

“You will not leave without permission. And certainly not without explaining yourself,” he snarled angrily.

 

At that the youth narrowed his eyes, not looking very pleased.

 

“You have no right to keep me here! I do not belong here nor do I want to stay. This is not your decision to make, it is mine!” he spat back.

 

That was when Sesshomaru’s grandfather interfered.

 

“Listen Naruto-kun, you cannot leave here. Not yet at least. Not without causing us a whole lot of problems. When you appeared in our palace we contacted the Lord of the South. He is the head of the Kitsune youkai clan. We had to contact him; since you are obviously too young to be on your own, as you have not yet reached your maturity. We thought that you might have gone missing and that your family was probably looking for you. Your leaving here, before he saw you, would cause us much trouble. And the West doesn’t really need any more trouble with the South. We have been at the brink of a war for quite some time. You wouldn’t want to be the cause of a war, would you?” he said calmly while giving Sesshomaru a scolding look.

 

The look made him feel like a fool for losing his cool with the young kitsune. He was centuries older and wiser, after all.

 

“Listen. That’s really quite unnecessary. Nobody is looking for me. I have been an orphan my whole life. I’m sure that they won’t be interested in me at all. I’ve never even been in the South,” Naruto answered nervously.

 

“You will stay of your own free will and be treated as a guest. Or you try to leave and we will be forced to lock you up and treat you as a prisoner. Either way, you will stay at least until we heard from the South. We have already sent word. If their lord deems you important enough that he has to take a look at you, you will stay until he saw you” The Lord of the West stated before the kit could retort anything, regaining his cool.

 

“Fine then, no need to get so worked up. I’ll stay until this Lord-guy saw me. But then I’m out of here,” replied a pouting Naruto.

 

Sesshomaru’s youkai stirred again at Naruto’s submissive behaviour. Without saying another word he left the room before it could make any annoying comments.

 

“You’re just lucky that starting an international incident isn’t on my to do list this week,“ the young kitsune called after him.

 

***

 

_I just hope that grandfather’s family isn’t around anymore. It has been several centuries after all’_ Naruto thought after he had been left alone to get some rest.

 

**_‘Karma is a bitch... We’ll never get that lucky. To demons, a few centuries are nothing. Knowing our luck they’re probably still looking for him, too’,_** Naruto’s inner demon answered.

 

‘ _Hmm. Let’s hope grandfather’s dad isn’t mad at him anymore. They didn’t part on good terms after all. At least judging from what I know from the old man Hokage,’_ the young man thought sleepily. Sleep sounded like a really good idea right now.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, in a grand palace, somewhere in the land of the Southern Lord.

 

The Lord of the South had been dealing with paperwork when a servant announced the arrival of a messenger from the Lord of the West. To say he was surprised would be a big understatement. This was the first message he had gotten from the Lord of the South for nearly half a millennium. They had been on the brink of war for quite some time. He really couldn’t imagine why the young lord would write to him now.

 

When he finally opened the letter, the message shocked him beyond belief. A young kitsune of royal blood had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the palace of the Western Lord?

 

_‘Maybe it is... Maybe he has finally forgiven me for disregarding his wishes. It’s been so long’,_ the old lord thought hopefully.

 

He never thought this day would come. His son knew how to hold a grudge.

 

“Prepare my fastest carriage and some of my best warriors,” he shouted at the youkai that guarded the door to his study, his work completely forgotten.

 

“We are going to visit the Lord of the West.”

 

His child had finally come home.

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from Naruto or InuYasha T.T
> 
> Author's note: My work has been beta'd by XxDreaming of RealityxX


	3. Meeting family?

“Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

 

_Dreams/flashbacks_

_***_

**Chapter 3: Meeting family?**

_“Prepare my fastest carriage and some of my best warriors,” he shouted at the youkai that guarded the door to his study, his work completely forgotten._

_“We are going to visit the Lord of the West.”_

_His child had finally come home._

_***_

A loud screech sounded through the halls of the western palace.

 

A young blonde snickered to himself as he watched the angry face of his newest victim. Yaken’s expression really looked hilarious, the little kappa demon was nearly hyperventilating. Though nothing in the palace library seemed to be wrong at all, the kappa demon looked horrified. Why? Because the library was sacred to lord Sesshomaru’s retainer and because someone had rearranged everything. No book or scroll was where it is supposed to be. Years of careful organisation were for naught.

 

 ** _‘Now that I think about it... that does seem rather mean,’_** Naruto’s inner demon commented.

 

_‘Really now, it’s not like it is permanent. It really isn’t my fault that Yaken can’t see through one of my simplest illusions.’_

 

Though staying in the western palace had been the last thing he wanted at first, Naruto was having the time of his life. Who would have thought that staying in Sesshomaru’s stuffy palace would be so much fun?

 

The palace itself was amazing. It had so many beautiful gardens, some of them with exotic plants he had never seen before and others that had a more traditional style. Another positive aspect of the palace was that it had been build around several hot springs. Nearly every room had access to its own hot spring. To Naruto, who had basically been on the run for most of his life, that was pure luxury. He truly enjoyed his baths in the hot springs, they brought back some of his rare happy memories. Mainly memories of Jiraiya peeping on women while he was training or him and the old pervert running from yet another mob of angry women the old pervert had peeped on. Those memories never failed to make him smile.

 

Though the hot springs were one of his favourite things about the palace it wasn’t the only thing he prized about it. Everything in the palace was tastefully decorated and the blonde had yet to find a room that wasn’t as beautiful as the rest of it all. But what amazed the young fox demon the most was the sheer size of Sesshomaru’s palace.

 

 _‘And I thought the Namikaze compound was big. Compared to this it was tiny,’_ was Naruto’s first thought when he had discovered how big the place really was.

 

Naruto really loved staying there, it was so peaceful and yet so full of live. He enjoyed the company of Rei Inu and Norio and Sesshomaru’s cute human child, Rin. Because he had spent so much time on the run from the Uchiha-bastard, he hadn’t had time to think about how he had missed spending time with other people and how he loathed being alone. 

 

But the main reason why Naruto was having so much fun in the Western palace was because of all the pranks he could pull without being caught. Most of the things he could accomplish with ninjutsu were unheard of in Edo, nobody would be able to prove him anything. The shadow clone jutsu wasn’t his favourite technique for nothing. Oh the possibilities, and so many unsuspecting victims.

 

His main target, of course, was Sesshomaru. The young lord had been rather rude and unfriendly to him on their first encounter. He just rubbed Naruto the wrong way and reminded him too much of another stoic bastard. The blonde really didn’t want to remember the Uchiha.

 

It was just the beginning of the second week of his stay at the palace and he had played several pranks on the Lord of the West already. His first prank was to dye Sesshomaru’s hair a bright shade pink. After many attempts to wash the colour out of his hair the dog demon had had to go to one of his sorcerers to restore his original hair colour.

 

Naruto nearly died from the lack of oxygen because he had been laughing so hard. Pink really was Sesshomaru’s colour.

 

Of course Sesshomaru had instantly suspected that it was Naruto’s doing. He was the only Kitsune in the palace after all. But much to his dismay, he had absolutely no proof that could link Naruto to any of the pranks. Because every time a prank was pulled, Naruto had been able to provide an alibi for himself.  Either Rei Inu, Norio or some other person would always be able to attest that he had been with them at the time the prank had occurred.

 

 _‘Thank god they do not know any Justus here or I’d be dead’_ he thought remembering how furious Sesshomaru had been after the hair dye incident. It had been really scary.

 

His favourite victims so far though was Sesshomaru’s little, dare he say, toad-like retainer. The little green thing annoyed the hell out of Naruto; all that screeching reminded him of Sakura in her fan girl days. Besides his reactions were too damn funny. One time he even had a heart attack when Naruto used his Sexy no Jutsu on him. He almost felt sorry for the imp… almost. Something like a heart attack usually wasn’t enough to off a demon. But he had been told Jaken had something of a history with death. Sesshomaru, apparently, had to revive the imp several times a week with that handy sword of his. He just couldn’t fathom why the other would choose to keep Jaken around.

 

 _‘That little pest is annoying. Lord Sesshomaru this, Lord Sesshomaru that. Ugh, that voice of his is seriously annoying. In Sesshomaru’s place I would have ditched the toad a long time ago. Do that, don’t do that. Always insulting me, too. He deserves it. And it’s fun, ‘_ the kitsune thought impishly.

 

But after a week of constantly playing pranks he was getting bored. And boredom meant he would start to think about certain things, things he had tried hard to forget since he had arrived in Edo. He wasn’t ready to confront the whole “near-rape-by-Sasuke-thing” just yet.  And that was why, despite the fact that he adored the western palace, he sincerely wished to leave it as soon as possible. But just as he had feared the lord of the South had shown an interest in him. The man had sent a short reply to Sesshomaru announcing that he would travel to the West to see Naruto for himself. The blond just wished he would hurry up so that he could get out of the palace to explore this strange new world and get his mind off things.

 

***

 

Contrary to Naruto, Sesshomaru was having one of the worst weeks of his long life. He had just short of four months to find a suitable mate for himself, before one was chosen for him by the council of elders. Somebody had obviously leaked the details of his predicament to all inhabitants of his palace, maybe even to the whole of the Westerns land. Because it seemed to him that every single unmated female and male in his country was throwing him or herself at him. It was seriously annoying and he had a hard time trying to refrain from killing the whole lot of them. Most of them weren’t even worth the air they breathed in, much less the time for him to take a look at them. They were so weak it was pathetic. He could have broken just about all them in half, even as a young pup. And those who were not weak were just simpering fools after his wealth and power. He could not even imagine how he was supposed to find a mate among them. He had absolutely no patience to suffer their presence.

 

To make matters worse, a certain someone has been terrorizing the inhabitants of his palace with childish pranks. Even though none of them were truly harmful, discounting one incident with his retainer, they were terribly annoying. He was absolutely sure that Naruto was the culprit. Foxes were infamous pranksters after all and the young man just happened to be the only fox demon in his palace. Another thing that pointed towards the kitsune was that the incidents only started to occur since the blonde had turned up. After a week of constant pranking, he still couldn’t find a single proof that it was really the kit that had played the pranks, even after his hair has been dyed that horrible shade of pink. Every single time a prank was played someone, mainly his grandfather or Norio, would provide an alibi for the brat. And since he could hardly be at two places at the same time, since that was not a part of fox magic, the fox demon shouldn’t be able to be the culprit. Still, too many things pointed towards him.

 

Though he would never admit it to anyone, some of the pranks had been rather amusing, mostly when Jaken became the victim.  The imp was targeted nearly as often as Sesshomaru himself. Once he even had to revive his retainer using Tenseiga, the imp had a heart attack after a he had an encounter with a fully naked female youkai. Sometimes he wondered why he even kept Jaken around, he was really getting tired of reviving him all the time. But then he remembered how efficient the imp dealt with paperwork.

 

Beside the pranks, there was something else that seriously unnerved the young lord. His inner youkai has begun to behave somewhat strange, ever since the Kitsune youkai appeared. Well, stranger than usual. Sesshomaru was quite the expert on ignoring his inner demon but it has been making strange comments just about every time he saw or even just thought of the young fox demon. He’d tried not to pay it any attention, yet it didn’t seem to work more often than not. And that was disturbing him greatly.

 

And then they have finally gotten a reply from the Lord of the South, just about a day after it had been sent. For the first time in centuries the Lord of the South was coming to visit the West. A week has gone by since the reply had arrived. The travelling party of a lord would have to travel considerably longer than a sole demon. But it wouldn’t be long now.

 

***

 

It was still early and the Lord of the West was sitting in his study. It was a big room and scrolls were everywhere, every bookshelf was filled with scrolls the young Lord had signed and read someday. A big beautifully decorated desk was standing in the middle of the room, the desk Sesshomaru was currently sitting at. The desk, too, was covered with scrolls.

 

He knew he should concentrate on his paperwork but he couldn’t stop thinking of why the Lord from the South would travel such a distance just to see his young guest.

 

 _‘Maybe the Lord of the South somehow cares for the boy. But he has told us himself that he has never been in the South. So why? Hmm. There were rumours of course that his son had disappeared quite some time ago.’_ he thought, that being the only reason he could think of.

 

**_‘Maybe he’s hoping that Naruto is his long lost son.’_ **

 

_‘But Naruto is much too young to fit the bill.’_

**_‘Ah. But we didn’t specify how old he seemed to be in the message, did we.’_ **

****

_‘Hopefully it will all get cleared up when he arrives, without too many problems.’_

 

 ** _‘That would be good’_** commented his inner demon.

 

‘ _Why?_ ’ he asked, bewildered for a second.   

****

**_‘Because then the boy could stay with us. If the Southerner doesn’t show any interest in him,’_** it answered slyly.

 

_‘And why would we want that?’_

 

 ** _‘…’_** But Sesshomaru’s inner demon stayed silent.

 

Yet another conversation with his inner youkai he couldn’t make any sense of. Why was it so insistent that the fox staying in his palace was a good thing? Though life had certainly become more interesting with the boy, he was a bit of a nuisance.

 

He was brought back to reality by a breathless Jaken who stumbled into his study.

 

“Sesshomaru-sama, my Lord, some of our outposts near the border to the Southern Lands sends word that there was a group of Kitsune youkai coming this way.” His retainer squeaked between pants.  

 

“How long until they arrive?” He asked the imp.

 

“At…at the pace they are travelling they will arrive at noon.” answered Jaken still gasping for air.

 

“Are the guest rooms prepared for them?” Sesshomaru questioned his retainer.

 

“My Lord?”

 

“I have already instructed the servants some days ago. I was sent a missive that the Lord of the South himself has decided to visit. They will stay here, at least over night. You must have done an abysmal job the past days if you didn’t know that.”

 

The imp spluttered at this, but before Jaken could say another thing, Sesshomaru dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

 

_‘So the Lord of the South has truly come himself. I still had doubts.’_

**_‘Too bad. Let’s hope he doesn’t take a shine to our young visitor.’_ **

 

Growling at his irritating inner beast, he stood up and left his study. He had to inform his grandfather of the news and of cause he also had to inform the young fox youkai.

 

They needed to get him to wear some proper clothing after all. The boy had refused any clothes that had been offered to him. He had been dressing in strange attire he had somehow gotten seemingly out of nowhere. The clothes were of high quality and also very practical. But they were black and rather form fitting and hardly something to greet a Lord in. It really wouldn’t do for the boy to embarrass him.

 

Sighting he prepared himself for another verbal fight with the fox demon, he was already getting used to them. Every time he encountered the kit they always ended up arguing over nothing. But he could admit, at least to himself, that he had kind of enjoyed their arguments.

****

Still deep in thoughts, he made his way to his grandfather’s chamber. He was about to knock when he heard laughing from inside. That was something that has become a common occurrence over the past week.

 

‘ _So he is together with grandfather again.’_

 

**_‘Jealous?’_ **

****

_‘Why would I be jealous of some fox kit and a complete stranger at that?’_

**_‘I didn’t mean it that way.’_ **

****

_‘Then what did you mean?’_

**_‘Forget it…’_ **

****

While Sesshomaru had still been arguing with himself, his grandfather opened the door to greet him and invite him inside as his presence hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

***

 

Naruto had woken early that day. The sun had barely risen and he was already bored out of his mind. That wouldn’t do.

 

He had been on a walk in the gardens when he met Rei Inu. The old dog demon invited Naruto to his chambers for yet another game of shogi and seeing that he really didn’t have anything better to do the blonde eagerly agreed. He had never been a big fan of the game but nevertheless accepted the invitation. It wasn’t the first time they spent their time together playing shogi or simply talking. Naruto rather enjoyed the time he spent with the old dog demon. He may not have liked playing the game much, but he sure as hell loved winning at it.

 

After they had some tea brought to Rei Inu’s chambers they started playing. At the beginning all went well for Naruto. Not overly surprising since he learnt from the best. In his long life he had never again found someone who played shogi as good as Shikamaru had. 

 

But after a while Rei Inu became just a bit frustrated with his game and started cheating. Every time Naruto even so much as blinked, the old dog would change the position of the shogi pieces to his advantage. 

 

So now Naruto was sitting in front of the shogi board, pouting, while a smug Rei Inu went to the door to invite his grandson in. 

 

He did not pay attention to the conversation the old dog demon had with his grandchild, his thoughts were still on the game he had lost due to Rei Inu’s cheating. Yet as they both took a seat at the small table Naruto immediately felt tense, he didn’t get along too well with the Lord of the West after all.

 

 _‘Dyeing his hair pink wasn’t such a good idea now that I think about it,’_ the blonde though when the tension became nearly unbearable.

 

Still, nobody said a word until himself finally Sesshomaru broke the tense silence.

 

“This Sesshomaru received a message, from one of our outposts near the Southern Lands, informing him of a group of Kitsune youkai on their way to us. This can only be the Lord of the South with his entourage. They should arrive by noon.”

 

Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snickering. _‘Who in their right mind speaks of himself in third person? Isn’t that like the first sign of insanity?’_  

 

After he had calmed down some he asked: “So what do you want me to do?”

 

“You will need an appropriate attire to greet him” the stoic demon Lord addressed Naruto, not a hint of emotion in his tone.

 

“Hey! Why? What’s wrong with my clothes?” hissed Naruto, insulted.

 

 _‘Seriously, what’s wrong with my clothes?’_ he thought. And besides, he really liked his clothes. They were not as fancy as Sesshomaru’s for sure, but they were comfortable and practical.

As if reading his thoughts Sesshomaru answered: “They may be practical but they are certainly far too simple to wear in the presence of a Lord. Formal attire is more suitable. ”

 

“Oh so my clothes are too simple for your taste. Well, too bad, I’m not gonna change them.”

 

“That was not what I said. They don’t look like…”

 

“Are you saying my clothes are ugly?”

 

“They are not ugly, they are just not formal enough.”  Sesshomaru all but snarled. They were arguing about stupid things, again.

 

Naruto just huffed and looked away from the Lord of the West.

 

 _‘Oh god, he is like a mix of Sasuke and Itachi. So damn annoying._ ‘

**_‘Maybe, but without the homicidal tendencies and the duck butt hair. Admit it, you like to push his buttons. Besides he’s rather handsome.’_ **

****

_‘So what? He’s still a bastard. And what’s that got to do with anything,_ ’ he inwardly snarled, not noticing that he was blushing.

 

_‘So maybe I enjoy bickering with Sesshomaru, I still don’t like him. He’s entertaining.’_

**_‘You tell yourself that.’_ **

****

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!” Naruto burst out. Then he saw the confused looks on the faces of Sesshomaru and Rei Inu and realized that he must have said that out loud.

 

Blushing like a tomato he burrowed himself further into his seat muttering a quiet apology.

 

“Fine I’ll wear your stupid fancy clothing.” Naruto said finally, trying to get over his embarrassment. Deciding a tactical retreat was his best bet he got to his feet and ran from the room but not before seeing Sesshomaru’s triumphant smirk.

 

“You may have won the battle but I will win the war!” he yelled on his way outside, cackling like a madman and thinking of the next prank he would play on Sesshomaru as a revenge for embarrassing him. Completely ignoring that it was his own fault in the first place.

 

***

 

After Naruto had sprinted out of the room Sesshomaru and Rei Inu were left alone.

 

“You do realize you just provoked him needlessly” said Rei Inu.

 

“So what?”

 

“You should be more careful from now on, who knows what he will dye pink this time around. Maybe he’ll choose another colour this time around.”

 

“You told me yourself that he had spent the whole day with you at that time.”

 

“That still doesn’t mean that he didn’t do it. Who knows what kind of tricks that kitsune has up his sleeve?”

 

“... . Well then I better make sure he is dressed appropriately. This Sesshomaru would hate to sacrifice his impeccable appearance and his worldly possessions in vain. ”

 

Groaning inwardly, Sesshomaru stood up and left for his study in hope to get some work done.

 

***

 

Naruto was seriously pissed now. After he fled from Rei Inu’s room he made his way back to the gardens.

 

_‘Pah. I’m so not going to wear different clothes just because that bastard doesn‘t like them. They’re perfectly fine clothes. So he can just stuff it. ‘_

****

**_‘You did say that you would wear something more formal.’_ **

_‘So what? I changed my mind. What is he going to do, change them himself?’_

He was barely halfway to the gardens when he heard footsteps behind him. And then, before he knew what was happening, and just as he was thinking that there was nothing the lord of the west could do should he refuse to change, he was surrounded by a whole horde of females, all of them servants.

 

He didn’t stand a chance against them as they dragged him to his rooms, kicking and screaming obscenities.

 

And then, in his rooms, he was forcefully stripped of his clothes, not even his underwear was spared. He barely had any time to utter a word in protest before he was dragged to the hot spring where the servant girls proceeded to wash him. Meanwhile Naruto nearly died from the embarrassment of it all.

 

After that they rubbed him dry with some towels and he was once again dragged to his rooms, still completely in the nude.

 

He had hoped that they had finally finished with him when they had forced him into a dark blue, traditional silk kimono with golden petals on it. Yet the servants were still fussing over him, brushing his wild locks until his hair had a silky shine to it.

 

When they deemed him ready he was allowed to look into a mirror for the first time after the torture had started. He didn’t like what he saw at all. He was looking like a girl, damn it. 

 

_‘I’m gonna kill somebody really soon. Why, oh why does shit like that always happen to me? And where did these rabid females even come from? Why would they do that to me?’_

****

**_‘I think they acted on orders. I bet that was Sesshomaru’s way of making sure you look acceptable when you meet the Lord of the South.’_ **

_‘That was one of the most traumatizing experiences of my short life. And now look at me. I look like a freaking girl.’_

**_‘That may have something to do with the kimono. It was made with a woman in mind, I believe.’_ **

_‘Oooh, just you wait, Sesshomaru. I’m gonna paint the whole fucking palace pink this time!”_ he growled inwardly, cursing Sesshomaru and his own stupidity. 

 

Though he would never admit it, he looked damn good in that kimono. 

 

After he had a good long look at himself in the mirror he noticed the suspicious silence in his room. The suddenly he was surrounded by squealing females.

_‘It seemed I wasn’t the only one who noticed that I look good in the kimono,’_ he thought bemusedly as he was pulled into a bone-crushing group hug by the servants. Knowing better than to fight in such a situation, he resigned himself to his fate. The horrified look never left his face, though.

 

Then a knock at his door announced a visitor. Without waiting for Naruto to answer his knock Sesshomaru entered the room boldly. Mighty Lord Sesshomaru himself, it seemed, had come to pick him up to finally meet the Lord of the South.

 

A smirk appeared on his face as he caught sight of Naruto’s situation. It took the servant girls a moment to notice the presence of their lord. And just a moment later Naruto was free and the girls hurried out of the room after Sesshomaru dismissed them with a nod, but not without bowing to Sesshomaru first.

 

Finally freed from the clutches of those rabid females Naruto immediately noticed that he was obviously not the only one who had had a makeover since they had last seen each other. While Sesshomaru’s clothes always were of a fine quality, he usually wore a simpler getup. Now he had donned beautiful silver armour, decorated with intricate ornaments. The royal crest of Sesshomaru’s clan proudly adorned the chest plate. White seemed to be the favourite colour of the Lord of the West since just as his usual everyday clothes the clothing he had chosen to wear today were mostly made of white silk. Only the complicated patter of magenta, gold and blue along the sleeves of his kimono differed from the usual red. Sesshomaru’s hair was done up in a high ponytail which brought out the royal stripes on his cheeks. Mokomoko was lazily draped over the lord’s shoulder. All in all, Sesshomaru looked beautifully regal. For a second, Naruto nearly forgot how to breathe when their eyes met.

 

Only when the older demon raised an eyebrow in question and talked to him the blonde noticed that he had been staring. Blushing an attractive shade of red, Naruto huffed and rushed past Sesshomaru and out of the room, not really listening to what was said. Chuckling quietly in amusement the Lord of the West followed him out.

 

Growling in annoyance at Sesshomaru’s obvious amusement, he quickened his pace. But soon his annoyance was forgotten. He could not deny it, he was nervous as hell to meet the Lord of the South.

 

***

 

Sesshomaru made his way to pick up Naruto. The Kitsune youkai that were seen at one of his outposts had indeed arrived at the palace, with the Lord of the South on the forefront.

 

For some strange reason the other Lord had just rushed into his palace rudely demanding to see the young fox youkai that had appeared in the Western palace, disregarding all the usual procedures of a meeting between two lords. He seemed to be rather tense. Though he let himself being lead to the room he refused the tea saying he would not have any until he had seen Naruto.

 

Leaving his grandfather to deal with the other Lord, he went to find Naruto. He was somewhat annoyed that he had gone through all the trouble to done his best robes to greet the other lord only to be brushed off so rudely.

 

As he came closer to the room that was given to the young fox he heard a lot of female voices squealing at something. He was sure those were the voices of the servants he had assigned to dress the young fox demon.

 

Without knocking he walked into the room and was greeted by a sight there nearly made him burst out laughing. Only his excellent self-control spared him the indignity of such an act.

 

There in front of a big mirror stood Naruto in the middle of a group hug with squealing servant girls, the very same ones he had sent earlier to get him ready for the meeting with the Lord of the South.

 

There was a look of absolute horror on his face and judging by the colour of his face he couldn’t breathe as he was slowly turning blue.

 

Smirking he just stood by watching, waiting for the servants to notice him. Naruto’s eyes had been on him the moment he had entered the room.

 

It took just a moment for him to be noticed by the girls. At Sesshomaru’s dismissive nod, one after another hurried out of the room, leaving Naruto and Sesshomaru alone.

 

Would he have been any other his jaw would have hit the floor when he took in Naruto’s flustered appearance. The kimono he was wearing looked beautiful, its colours matching Naruto’s hair and eyes. He looked simply stunning, with cheeks flushed from embarrassment and anger, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

 

 ** _‘Or rather checking me out_** ,’ his inner demon noticed as the glare left Naruto’s eyes and they glazed over a little.

 

_‘…Beautiful…’_

****

**_‘What? Really? I never noticed.’_ **

****

_‘No need to get sarcastic.’_

**_‘So?’_ **

****

_‘What?’_

**_‘Can we keep him?’_ **

****

_‘That is not our decision to make.’_

**_‘But we want him to stay here! With us!’_ **

****

_‘…’_

While Sesshomaru was having a conversation with his inner demon Naruto’s eyes never left the demon lord. All the while not noticing the inuyoukai, that had been staring at him as well.

 

Finally Sesshomaru remembered that the Lord of the South was waiting for him to return with his young guest. So he raised his eyebrow in question and said: ”The Lord of the South arrived. He’s in the tea room. We should join him.”

 

Obviously embarrassed that he had been caught staring, the blond brushed past him without listening, huffing adorably.

 

Chuckling to himself he followed the young fox demon.

 

***

 

The atmosphere in the tea room was tense. Though his host had no reason to be anything but relaxed, the Lord Yuuki of the South was anxious to meet this mysterious young kitsune youkai that had suddenly appeared in the West.

 

He was a tall youkai, slightly taller than even the young Lord of the West. He had a strong lean built and was dressed in attire somewhat similar to Sesshomaru though his clothes were a dark red colour with a golden leaf pattern. He was wearing simple, blood red armour without much decor. The colour matched his long, slightly spiked hair that was reaching his mid-back. He had a handsome face with two reds stripes on his cheeks, proof of his royal heritage. All in all he seemed very serious though his golden eyes held a slightly mischievous glint, that didn’t seem to disappear even under the circumstances.

 

When he first read the message from the West he had hoped his son and only child had come back. But when he found out the kit was not even mature yet, just a moment ago, that hope was lost. His son had been well over 200 when he had left, so the mysterious kit couldn’t be him. Still he decided to see the boy.

 

Even if this kit wasn’t his son, he had to make sure there was no connection between them. Call him a naive fool for hoping for any connection to his son, no matter how absurd and impossible it was. He was so anxious to meet the child that he couldn’t stop his fingers from drumming on the table in front of him impatiently and he refused to touch his tea.

 

When he finally heard the sound of footsteps just outside of the tea room, he sat up straighter. He unconsciously held his breath. The young Lord of the West entered the room first with a young blond youkai following right behind him.

 

When Yuuki first saw the kit, he was disappointed to say the least, despite the fact that he had known that this couldn’t have been his son. The boy was beautiful though. Blond and blue eyed. But he was not his son, he didn’t even resemble him.

 

Still, he stood up and went to the child to take a closer look at him. He certainly had the royal marking of his clan, he noticed. But how? That was the question. He decided to speak with the boy. There was no other way to find out what he wanted to know.

 

“Who are your parents, child?” He asked immediately, not even bothering with introductions.

 

He noticed as the kits eyebrow twitched at that and had to restrain himself not to smirk. He had a certain talent to annoy people, which was something that ran in the family.

 

Another thing he noticed was, that the boy wasn’t quite as young as he had assumed. He was approaching his first mating season soon. Beside that there was something strange in the way the boy looked at him. Was he imagining it? There seemed to be some kind of recognition in his gaze.

 

“Their names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Bur you wouldn’t know them anyway.” the young Kitsune answered, glaring at him. ”And I am not a child.”

 

“By our law you are. You have yet to mature. Now tell me, why wouldn’t I know your parents?” Yuuki demanded, this time he could not hold back a smirk, “I am the lord of all kitsune youkai in Edo after all. There are no royal kitsune in Edo that I do not know of.”

 

“I’m not from here.” was hissed at him. He was such a cute child.

 

“Way to state the obvious.” the young lord Sesshomaru stated lazily.

 

“Oh, do shut up, pink Lady. I wasn’t even talking to you. Why are you the hell interfering?” the boy huffed.

 

At the ‘pink Lady’ comment the Lord of the South nearly burst out laughing, though he had no idea of the story behind the name. He already liked the kid, he had guts you couldn’t deny that. Or maybe he was just plain stupid, but he didn’t seem stupid. At least so far. While he had been busy with his thoughts the pair had started to bicker. When he came to Yuuki had to fake a cough to get their attention back.

 

“Could we go back to the matter at hand, please?” he said loudly, trying to hide his amusement at the pair before him. When nobody answered he continued. “Where are you from? The Mainland? There might be some kitsune youkai there that I don’t know. How did you get here then?”

 

“No. I’m not from the mainland. I was told that my grandfather was from Edo. Though, I don’t know all that much of him. He died the day I was born. But he left a seal at my family’s compound. That’s what brought me here. As to how, I don’t have a clue. Though I do know that Edo is in a whole different dimension to where I’m from.”

 

As he heard the boy explain how he came to be in the Western Lands his heart rate sped up. A different dimension? A grandfather from Edo? Dead?

 

He was afraid to ask the question that came to his mind. But he did nonetheless. He had to know. The boy’s story would explain why he couldn’t find his child anywhere in Edo, even after centuries of searching.

 

“The name, child. Your grandfathers name. What was it?” he asked, his voice cracking.

 

He had to know. His hands were trembling so he clenched them at his sides. He needed closure after so many years. Somewhere deep inside he had known for a while now that he wouldn’t see his son again.

 

A puzzled look appeared on the face of the young kitsune. Though he didn’t seem quite sincere in his confusion. The child seemed to know where this way going.

 

“His name was Kyuubi no Kitsune. What’s it to you?”

 

 


	4. Of grandfathers and nightly excursions

“Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

_  
_***

**Chapter 4: Of grandfathers and nightly excursions**

_“His name was Kyuubi no Kitsune. What is it to you?”_

 ***

 

“Kyuubi…” The Lord of the South mumbled disbelievingly after a moment of silence.

 

_‘My child … my only child … dead…’_ He realised not paying attention to the things around him anymore.

 

He needed a seat. He felt so tired and boneless all of a sudden. If he had not been the Lord of the South, with a certain reputation he had to protect, he would have had a nervous breakdown. His only child was dead and he didn’t even get the chance to apologize for the fight they had the last time they saw each other. He might have had a feeling that they wouldn’t see each other again, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

 

Ignoring the worried questions from his hosts, he let himself sink back into the seat he had vacated earlier.

 

Such a stupid fight it had been. To lose his only son over something like that. How he wished that he had been more considerate of Kyuubi’s feelings, then . He remembered their fight as if it had only happened the day before.

 

He had been sitting in his study with his son on that fateful day. He had called his son to his study to discuss his future. The child was well over two hundred, nearly three hundred, years old. He had grown up rather well. Tall, handsome and strong. A son to be proud of. In his looks he was nearly a carbon copy of his father - with the same strong, yet slender build and the same blood red hair. He had the red eyes and the temper of his mother, though. His mate had had the same exploding temperament her son had obviously inherited. An angry Kyuubi was really bad for the health of whoever found himself on his bad side.

_“Son, we have to discuss a serious matter,” he said, sighting. He knew Kyuubi would not like what he was about to do, but his heir would know better than to disagree with him. He had been more than patient with his son concerning the matter they were going to discuss today. He had to think of the future._

_“What is it that you want to talk to me, father?” His son asked, ripping him out of his musings. His eyes were already narrowing in suspicion._

_“You know that we, meaning me and the council, are working on an alliance with the Eastern Lands, do you not?” He demanded seriously._

_“I am well aware of that. I do try to keep track of what is happening within our lands. But I don’t understand how it concerns me. I am not yet interested in taking over from you. I do have a life, you know” His son answered arrogantly._

_“The Lord of the Eastern Lands finally agreed to the alliance but under a condition.” He continued a bit annoyed._

_“What condition is that? And what does this have to do with me?” Kyuubi asked, mustering his nails in apparent boredom._

_“They will agree to the alliance if one of my children mates one of his.”_

_“But you only have one child… No. Forget it. I refuse,” his son snapped, appalled._

_“Look, son, you are my only child. You are nearly three hundred years old; it is high time for you to find a mate. I am not getting any younger. Besides, you do not have a choice in that matter, I have already agreed in your stead!” He said. The damn council talked him into agreeing, with the condition before he had the chance to talk with his son. He knew his son would be angry at him. But it was for the best. The South needed another heir. Besides, the Lord of the East had a whole horde of children from various mates. He was certain his son would find one among them he could live with. His own mating with Kyuubi’s mother had been one of such an arrangement. And though it had been difficult at first, they had come to love each other deeply. Convincing his son to mate would have been so much easier if his mate had still been among the living._

_“YOU DID WHAT? THIS IS MY LIFE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! HOW COULD YOU AGREE WITHOUT SPEAKING WITH ME FIRST?” Kyuubi yelled at him._

_“DON’T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, KIT! I am still your Lord,and, more importantly, I am your father. As long as you live in my palace you will do as I say!” He snapped back. Maybe talking to his son so soon after the meeting with his council wasn’t his best idea. It had taken a lot of his nerves to deal with them, and his temper was a bit short._

_“I won’t let you force me into this. I don’t care if you are my father! I’ll find a mate on my own, when I think it’s time. You’ll have no say in that,” his child spat hatefully._

_“You had enough time now to find a mate on your own, but you did not even try. When I was your age I was already mated to your mother. We were in a similar situation. And we were quite happy together. Now, you will do as we have and mate one of the children of the Lord of the East. Which child you choose is your decision. I am sure there will be one among them you could come to love. Like I did with your mother. And as long as you live under my roof…”_

_“YEAH,YEAH! AS LONG AS I LIVE UNDER YOUR ROOF I HAVE TO DO AS YOU SAY: I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! WHEN YOU WERE MY AGE..., BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED, I AM NOT YOU. I’M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS TO ME; TRY TO FORCE THE ISSUE AND I’M LEAVING!” Kyuubi yelled, storming out of the study._

_“DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN ME! WHERE WILL YOU GO?! YOU SPOILT BRAT! YOU WON’T SURVIVE A MONTH OUTSIDE THE PALACE!” Yuuki yelled after his son._

Only hour after the fight a servant had informed him that his son had gone missing. At first he had of course believed that Yuuki would return to the palace, after his temper cooled down a little. But he never did. And he had come to regret that day more than anything else.

 

He had lost his only child over an arranged mating. How could he have been this stupid? He knew his son. His son was stubborn as hell; he should have known how Kyuubi would react to the mating. His mother had been the same once upon a time. The first years of their mating had been quite turbulent. That had been the reason why his son was born so late into their relationship. Why did he agree to it in the first place? Sure, an alliance with the East would have been great but it hadn’t really been necessary. The South had been doing well without it.

 

Now his son was dead and the last time they saw each other they had been fighting. And though he felt relieved that he finally knew for certain, what had happened to his child, the loss was still overwhelming. He hadn’t thought it would be quite so painful, he had thought that he was prepared for the worst. He had centuries to ready himself for this moment. But it was still useless; the pain was still crushing.

 

Only the touch of a small hand on his shoulder, that was shaking him insistently, distracted him from his grief and brought him back to reality. His golden eyes met the blue eyes of the young kitsune youkai before him. He kept looking at the kit for a while, not even hearing the kits concerned, “Ne, old man, you okay?”.

 

And for the first time, since he had met the blonde fox demon in front of him, he truly saw him. He had thought that the boy didn’t resemble his son, but now he noticed that he has been mistaken. They did resemble one another. It was the different colouring that had thrown him off at first. He had the same high cheekbones, the same fine nose and a similar body shape as his son had had, though he wasn’t nearly as tall as his Kyuubi had been. He must have inherited that from a different part of his family.

 

“What’s you name, little one?” he asked softly, after he had mustered the child in front of him for some time.

 

“Naruto!” the kit huffed, obviously not liking being called little. His height must’ve been a sore point.

 

“A good, strong name,” he replied kindly.

 

He smiled gently at the kit, suddenly feeling a little bit lighter. His son might be dead, but he still had family left. A part of him lived on, in the form of his great grandson.

 

The fact ,that he had had children, meant that Kyuubi must have found a mate; wherever it was he had fled to. And after their fight, he didn’t believe that his son would have a child with just anyone. He must have loved that person very much. So maybe he had been happy, before his death. He really would like to believe that. And now, he had the chance to get to know his sons grandchild.

 

_‘This time I’m going to make it right. I won’t make the same mistake again. I’ll take care of this child. I’ll make sure the kit is happy. He will have anything he ever wished for,’_ he promised to himself.

 

Gently taking Naruto’s hand from his shoulder, he smiled sadly and finally answered the kits question, “Kyuubi was my child, little one. My only son. I am your great grandfather.”

 

***

 

At first Naruto didn’t know whether he should have been happy with his new situation, or not. On one hand, he had just found a living member of his family, which was something he wished for since he was a small child. But on the other hand, the old man could turn out to be some kind of monster. His grandfather would not have left Edo without a good reason, would he?

 

‘ _Now that I think about it, maybe I should not trust grandfather’s judgement. From what jiji told me about him, he had one hell of a temper. Who knows? He could have left because someone looked at him the wrong way,’_ Naruto remembered afterwards.

 

So he decided, he would give the whole family thing a chance. He would form an opinion of his own. After he got to know the old fox, and all that rot, of course. He had always wanted to have a family, so why not give it a try with the old man? Besides, he had always been one for second chances. Otherwise he would have killed 99,99 % of Konoha’s villagers within the first five years of his live. He could still leave if things turn out bad, couldn’t he? It was not like had any plans to begin with. And maybe, if he asked, his great grandfather would tell him more about his grandpa Kyuubi and the reason why he left Edo. Old man Hokage had told him some stories about his grandfather, but he had not had much time for Naruto, being the village leader and all. And he had been much closer to his parents than to his grandfather anyways.

 

_‘Ok! I’ll give it a try,’_ he thought, smiling softly at his newfound family.

 

“Great grandfather, huh? So... what does this mean? What are we going to do now, old man?” He asked, smirking slightly at the old fox. The sad look in his eyes dispersed a little and his face twitched a bit, obviously annoyed at the word “old”. In Naruto’s eyes, annoyance was far better than that sadness that had settled over the other demon like a cloak, at the news of his son’s death.

 

_‘He obviously is my great grandchild,’_ Yuuki thought bemusedly, still watching the child in front of him.He was trying todrink in all the resemblances and differences in his appearance, comparing him to his son, Kyuubi.

 

 “We? Well of course, at first, we should get to know each other. I would like to hear everything you can tell me about your grandfather, your parents and yourself, of course.” He suggested kindly. “Of course, I would also like to know how you came to be here. I want to hear everything you are willing to share. And sometimes soon, I would like to return to my palace. I am the lord of my lands after all. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome. No need to make use of lord Sesshomaru’s hospitality for too much longer. Certainly, I hope you will choose to join me in that endeavour,” he continued.

 

“Oh, no, Lord Yuuki. You have just arrived, I am sure it was an exertive journey. You’re welcome to stay, for as long as you please. I am sure your people will survive for a little while without you. Sesshomaru leaves the palace for weeks if not months on end and we’ve never had any problems. I’m sure your advisors and your staff have everything well in hand. Why don’t you use this as a chance for a holiday? You would have much more time to get to know young Naruto without the burden of your work. We can send a messenger if you wish,” Rei Inu interfered.

 

“Don’t mind if I do. I would love to stay for a while. I haven’t had a vacation in centuries, now that I think about it,” Yuuki answered unabashed, finally taking his eyes off his great grandchild.

 

***

 

Sesshomaru had been listening to the conversation between the two fox demons with great interest.

 

‘ _So the kit is the great grandchild to the Lord of the South. That is very interesting indeed,_ ’he thought.

 

_‘ **And also very unfortunate.**_ **_Now there is no way he could stay with us. They’ll surely prefer to leave as soon as possible. The Lord of the South can’t stay away from his lands for too long. And if he leaves, the little one will leave too. I can’t imagine he would leave Naruto behind, so soon after he had found him’_** His inner demon complained.

 

_‘What do you suggest I should do?’_ Sesshomaru snapped at his youkai in annoyance.

 

**_‘Well think of something! You’re the one who always prided himself with his intelligence.’_ **

****

_‘We could invite them to stay as guests. It would be rude to decline the invitation of another lord, after all.’_

**_‘That would at least delay their departure. That’s something we could work with. It gives us time to think about what to do with the kit.’_ **

****

_‘…’_

**_‘Finally you see things my way.’_ **

****

_‘Be silent.’_

 

Sesshomaru turned back to the conversation, just as the Lord of the South said, ”... And sometimes soon I would like to return to my palace. I am the lord of my lands after all. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome. No need to make use of lord Sesshomaru’s hospitality for too much longer. Certainly, I hope you will choose to join me in that endeavour.”

 

And as if he could read his thoughts, his grandfather suddenly interfered: ““Oh, no. Lord Yuuki. You have just arrived, I am sure it was an exertive journey. You’re welcome to stay for as long as you please. I am sure your people will survive for a little while without you. Sesshomaru leaves the palace for weeks if not months on end and we’ve never had any problems. I’m sure your advisors and your staff have everything well in hand. Why don’t you use this as a chance for a holiday. You would have much more time to get to know young Naruto without the burden of your work. We can send a messenger if you wish.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do. I would love to stay for a while. I haven’t had a vacation in centuries, now that I think about it,” the Lord of the South answered, turning to Rei Inu and Sesshomaru, inspecting them carefully.

****

Somehow he felt as if the other lord could see right through him to see his very soul; as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking about his grandson all this time. The young Inu youkai didn’t like the glint in the piercing eyes of the old fox, at all.

 

***

 

Yuuki could not possibly miss the happy grin that appeared on his grandchild’s face when the former Lord of the West, Rei Inu, invited them to stay.  Nor did he miss the relieved look that crossed Lord Sesshomaru’s face for a second, when he accepted said offer. Though he had paid little attention to the Lord of the West since he had arrived, he couldn’t help but notice the looks he had thrown his great grandchild, even though he had been preoccupied with said great grandchild.   

 

_‘Hoho, it seems the little one has a crush. And judging from the behaviour of the young Lord, the affection is not one-sided. We’ll see how this turns out‘_ he thought, grinning broadly on the inside. He felt just a bit lighter at the thought that his great grandchild may have found love, so soon after he had arrived in Edo.

 

***

 

Naruto really began to love his new great grandfather. Though he had been told to call him grandfather, because great grandfather was a mouthful and apparently made his grandpa feel old. Naruto had to snicker a bit at that.

_‘He’s over thousand years old. If that isn’t old ,I don’t want to know what he considers old,’_ he thought.

 

**_‘The dinosaurs?’_** his inner demon joked.

 

Naruto had spent the whole day getting to know his grandfather. The man turned out to be the complete opposite of what he had expected. At first, Naruto had thought his grandpa would be a strict Lord, but instead his character resembled Naruto’s a lot, though he could be strict if necessary.

 

They talked a lot, Naruto telling him about his life and all that he knew of his parents and his grandfather explaining about his life as a demon lord. Also, he spent much time telling him about the fight he had with Kyuubi and the reason he left Edo in the first place. It had been a difficult topic for his grandfather to talk about, the news of his child’s death still fresh on his mind. It was obviously painful for him. For a moment, Naruto had wanted to tell Yuuki about Sasuke and the reason he had fled the Elemental Nations in a hurry. But in the end he hadn’t been ready to talk about it. Especially since he had only known his grandfather for a short time.

 

But, all in all, Naruto had a lot of fun, especially when Yuuki told him about the pranks he played throughout his life. The man was the god of pranks and a real inspiration to his grandson. Naruto had a lot to learn.

 

After dinner his grandfather left for his room and Naruto returned to his own. He had a lot of planning to do, after all.  For the numerous pranks he would play on Sesshomaru to get back at him for humiliating Naruto and of cause for his traumatic experience with the girly clothing he had been forced into.

 

The prank was simple but effective. He would creep into Sesshomaru’s bedroom, when he was asleep, and then he would paint some less than flattering things on said persons face, with the best waterproof ink he could find.

 

Of course he wouldn’t do it himself, he wasn’t stupid after all. Sesshomaru could wake up while he was painting on his face. He was a demon lord, after all. Being caught was not part of the plan. Naruto shuddered at that thought. He didn’t even want to imagine what the older demon would do to him in that case. No, he would be safe, in his own room, while a Kage Bunshin did the dirty work in his stead. Despite its simplicity, it was a foolproof, ingenious plan, in Naruto’s opinion. 

 

_‘That will teach him not to mess with me. Nyahahahahaha…’_ he thought with a sinister cackle.

 

**_‘You do realize that you will be in his bedroom. With him… Alone… just you and him... bedroom,’_** his youkai commented, lewdly.

 

_‘So what? It’s not like I will be truly there. It will be just a Kage Bunshin.’_

**_‘Still … You never know what could happen… And a shadow clone transfers all its memories to the original.’_ **

****

_‘You don’t mean what I think you mean… eww...  you pervert…,’_ Naruto thought blushing a beautiful shade of deep red.

 

**_‘I’m trying! Don’t act so surprised. I’m still a part of you... ’_ **

****

_‘Oh dear god, I knew spending so much time with Erosennin was a bad idea. I’ve been corrupted,’_ he thought, the blush still staining his cheeks.

 

After he had prepared all that was needed for his ingenious prank, he went to sleep, while his Bunshin waited until everyone else in the castle was asleep as well. The clone sneaked into Sesshomaru’s bedroom, trying to be as silent as possible. His shinobi training sure came handy.

 

At first he listened hard to all the noises in the room, so he would be able to tell if his target was truly asleep. He kept listening to Sesshomaru’s calm breathing for several minutes, just to make sure. Satisfied with his observation, he carefully made his way over to the huge bed the Lord of the West was currently sleeping in.

 

***

 

Sesshomaru was trying hard to fall asleep when he noticed someone sneaking into his room stealthily. The person was very careful to escape notice and had it not been for the person’s scent, he wouldn’t have noticed the young fox demon, at all. At first he wanted to confront the boy and ask him what he was doing in his room so late in the evening. But in the end he decided against that idea and out of curiosity he feigned sleep just to see what Naruto would do next. And maybe he would finally learn how the fox was able to accomplish his pranks.

 

When the kitsune neared his bed, Sesshomaru knew that he was about to become a victim of one of Naruto’s pranks, yet again. Despite that fact his inner demon became exited at the thought of the blonde anywhere near his bed, or better yet, on his bed.

 

**_‘Maybe he wants to molest us while we are asleep’_** it snickered.

 

_‘I highly doubt that. I’m sure this is a prank. He did warn us, didn’t he,’_ Sesshomaru replied dryly.

 

**_‘You’re no fun. I can still dream, can’t I?’_ **

****

_‘…’_

**_‘Party-pooper.’_ **

****

_‘Be silent. I have to concentrate on my breathing,’_ Sesshomaru answered.

When Naruto actually climbed onto his bed, he couldn’t help but wonder what the kitsune was thinking. Sneaking into his bedchambers was unbecoming of someone with royal blood.

****

He became slightly anxious as the boy straddled him. When he smelled ink he decided to call his bluff. He truly didn’t want to end up covered in that ink, it smelt like the waterproof ink he used for important documents.

 

Before Naruto could even realize what was happening, he found himself flipped onto his back with Sesshomaru straddling him while his arms were held at the sides of his head in a firm grip.

 

At the sinister smirk that crossed Sesshomaru’s face the blonde could only think one thing ‘ _oh shit’,_ while the Lord of the Westwas thinking of what to do with his blonde intruder. He couldn’t let this go unpunished, after all. He had been patient with the boy for far too long. Then a devious idea came to him. Now it was his turn to get his revenge. He would enjoy riling the boy up a bit.

 

Looking into said boy’s wide, surprised eyes his evil smirk widened even more.

 

“I do hope you have a valid reason for sneaking into my private bedroom in the middle of the night, Na-ru-to?” he asked the blonde huskily, leaning close so that his  breath was ghosting over Naruto’s ear.

 

Naruto shuddered as Sesshomaru’s hot breath ticked his ear. His ears have always been sensitive.

 

“I… I go-got l-lost?” He stuttered in reply, his panicking mind failing to supply him with a better excuse.

 

Sesshomaru couldn’t suppress a pleased chuckle at that. The scent of Naruto’s lie was so strong he could practically taste it.

 

That smug chuckle really freaked Naruto out. Just a moment ago, he would never have thought that the Inu youkai could even do such a simple thing as laughing. And seeing as most of the time he was acting as if he was only capable of one single facial expression, it was a scary sight, indeed.

 

“You are lying, Naruto. I can almost taste it. Now what do I do with you? I do believe that you are due for a lesson. You did sneak into the bedchamber of a lord. I cannot let this go unpunished.” Sesshomaru whispered into Naruto’s sensitive ear, leaning closer to the boy and enjoying the way the blonde shivered.

 

Naruto’s mouth had gone dry by now and his hearts had started beating like crazy the moment he had felt the western lord’s hot breath on his skin. Especially when Sesshomaru leaned closer and he could feel his body though the older demons sleep wear. This feeling was doing crazy things to his body.

 

_‘Oh shit. I’m soo dead,’_ he thought nervously.

 

**_‘Why so negative? We might enjoy it,’_** his inner demon snickered.

 

_‘Shut up you pervert…’_ he hissed at his inner beast, feeling terribly embarrassed for his reaction.

 

A gentle bite into his earlobe shocked him back to reality. He gasped at the unexpected sensation, never having felt something like that before.

 

**_‘See? I told you we might enjoy it.’_ **

****

A dark blush appeared on his cheeks. Sesshomaru wouldn’t do something like _that_ to him, would he? He tensed when the older man nuzzled his neck, suddenly he remembered how Sasuke had been lapping at his throat while he was desperately struggling to free himself. At that memory all the good feelings disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

 

Another sadistic chuckle escaped the Western Lord when he noticed the boys tensing. He leaned back a bit to look into Naruto’s eyes. He could see fear in his eyes.

 

‘ _And you should be afraid, little fox boy. Adults don’t always play nice,’_ he thought gleefully, thinking the boy was afraid for his virtue.

 

The smell of fear annoyed him terribly. But he ignored it, he was having too much fun with the kitsune. Smirking, he leaned in just a bit closer until their lips were barely touching.

 

Naruto’s eyes widened impossibly when the Lord of the West pressed his lips fully onto Naruto’s. And when he opened his mouth in an attempt to protest Sesshomaru instantly took advantage of it by slipping his tongue into a Naruto’s mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate, something the blond never would have expected. At first the kitsune had thought of shoving the western lord off but soon he drowned in the new sensations of the kiss. The only real kiss he had shared, with Sasuke, had been painful and brutal. Never had he been kissed like that, with such passion. All thoughts of Sasuke disappeared with that wonderful kiss. Soon he was responding to the kiss greedily, deepening it and pulling Sesshomaru closer by his night clothes, his slender fingers tangling in the silky material. Kissing Sesshomaru was fantastic. The feeling was electrifying; he could feel a pleasing tingle or rather sparks shooting through his body, all the way down to his toes. When the others tongue touched the roof of Naruto’s mouth his knees got week and he let out a loud moan.

 

At first, he didn’t really understand where that moan had come from. Then Naruto realised that it had been his moan. Here he was, kissing the one person he had wanted to humiliate and loving it, moaning like a bitch in heat.

 

That realisation shocked the blond beyond belief. The shock caused the poor Kage Bunshin to dispel himself. Leaving a very surprised Sesshomaru in his wake coughing from the smoke he inhaled left behind by the Bunshin dispelling. Gracelessly he flopped onto his back, trying to clear his airways. After the smoke cleared he couldn’t help but wonder on what the hell had just happened. And he was just a bit annoyed as well; he had been really enjoying himself with the blonde. The kitsune had felt so good under him. His slim form had fit so well into his arms.

 

**_‘Maybe it was all just some Kitsune illusion trick?’_** his inner demon commented all of a sudden.

****

_‘No. I’m sure it was real. After all I was touching him and he was solid.’_ And he had felt wonderful, from what he could tell the other was built just right for a submissive demon. And the boy was a submissive for sure.

**_‘… Maybe that’s how he pulled all those pranks.’_ **

****

_‘… . He returned our kiss rather enthusiastically,’_ he thought absentmindedly.

 

He just couldn’t get the feeling of Naruto’s warm body under his out of his head. His own body couldn’t help but to react to the memory. His blood was flowing south and his cock was filling out rapidly. For a moment he thought about suppressing his urges. But nearly involuntary his brain pictured how the situation with Naruto could have continued, had the boy not disappeared. Slowly his hand wandered down his body, into his night clothes and he started to stroke his erection lazily. He imagined how the blonde would have looked, had the kiss continued. How his skin would have flushed red, his plump lips swollen from their kiss, all the while releasing tiny little moans of pleasure. He imagined how the blonde would look like in the throes of passion. How the kitsune would arch into his touch and bed for his touch and for release. With every further picture he tightened his grip on his cock and stroked just a bit faster, his own pre-cum serving as lubrication. Just the image of those plump, rosy lips wrapped around his length nearly send him over the edge. Picturing himself driving his cock into the welcoming heat of Naruto’s willing body, while the blond moaned his name, proved to be too much for the demon lord. Letting out a pleased groan he spilled himself into his hand.

For a while the demon lord just lay on his back enjoying the afterglow of his glorious orgasm.

_‘I haven’t pleasured myself in years, I can’t believe that brat caused this,’_ he thought after a while. He had after all more than his fair share of willing bed partners.

 

**_‘Ah, yes. I remember. Lord Sesshomaru is above such things. You can’t deny that you enjoyed yourself.’_ **

****

_‘...I don’t deny it. The boy is very attractive, after all. I should take another bath. I do not enjoy sleeping covered in my own drying juices.’_

_‘ **Just attractive, huh? And you’re certain there isn’t something different going on here?’**_

****

_‘...’_

***

Somewhere else in the castle, a sleeping Naruto awoke with a yelp, shocked beyond belief by the memories his dispelled Kage Bunshin left behind. Because of the shock and the flaying movements he and his bed sheets fell out of his bed in a tangled mess.

 

At first he thought it to be a weird erotic dream. Without the threat of Sasuke and his pending maturing he noticed an increase in the wet dream area. And the Lord of the West, embarrassingly, had a starring role in some of them.

 

The moment he realized that it was indeed real memory and not a dream the poor kitsune nearly suffered a heart attack. His Kage Bunshin had been caught by Sesshomaru meaning the demon lord now knew that it was him who played the pranks on him.

 

Though, that seemed to be the least of his problems at the moment. What had really shocked the hell out of him was not in fact that he had been caught in the act, but rather the kiss he had shared with the older man.

 

He couldn’t believe it. Sesshomaru… the demon lord Sesshomaru, whose veins seemed to contain ice instead of blood, had kissed truly him, with tongue and all. And what a kiss it had been. It had been incredible, so passionate and earth shattering. He had loved it. Before the kiss he had thought that the other demon didn’t possess a single, passionate bone in his body. One single kiss and the older man had Naruto moaning like a bitch in heat, completely overwhelming the memories of his previous bad experiences courtesy of Sasuke.

 

And even though he knew it should have been impossible, he could still feel his body tingling pleasantly where Sesshomaru’s had been in contact with his, even though it had been only a clone who had experienced it.

 

And that wasn’t even the worst of it. Far worse than that was that his stupid hormonal, maturing body was reacting to the memories and sensations the clone had shared with the original Naruto. The blond’s sleeping pants quickly became uncomfortably thigh and his hands itched with the desire to relieve some of that pressure. It was all Sesshomaru’s fault, why could the sexy bastard be a bit... well, less sexy.

 

‘ ** _It was probably wrong of us to assume that the time we have spent with Erosennin had no effect on us.  We do have a bit of pervert inside,’_** Naruto’s youkai commented, clearly amused by that turn of events.

 

_‘Please, be silent,’_ the blonde answered, embarrassed beyond belief. 

 

At that point in time, a tomato would probably have been jealous of the brilliant shade of red that coloured Naruto’s face.

 

 

 


	5. Attractions

“Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

***

**Chapter 5: Attractions**

 

‘ ** _It was probably wrong of us to assume that the time we have spent with Erosennin had no effect on us.  We do have a bit of pervert inside,’_** _Naruto’s youkai commented, clearly amused by that turn of events._

_‘Please, be silent,’ The blonde answered, embarrassed beyond belief._

_At that point in time a tomato would probably have been jealous of the brilliant shade of red that coloured Naruto’s face._

 

***

 

Naruto hadn’t been able to find sleep for the rest of the night. For the first time since he had arrived in Edo, he had been caught during his prank! And of all the people who could have caught him, it had been Sesshomaru himself who did. He was the one person Naruto hadn’t wanted to know. The older youkai had been rather pissed off the last time he had been the victim of one of his pranks. And now he would know, without a doubt, that it had been he who had pulled all those pranks on him. Naruto just couldn’t imagine that he wouldn’t be punished for it. In the most embarrassing way Sesshomaru could think of, most probably. He tried to avoid thinking about the kind of punishment the other had in store for him.

 

But, if he was honest with himself, that was hardly the real reason Naruto couldn’t get even a wink of sleep that night. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Sesshomaru and the fact that he had truly kissed him. Lord Sesshomaru of the West, probably the most stuck up person Naruto had ever met in his life, had kissed him. The shock was just too much for him, he couldn’t get over it. But the worst thing was that he had actually enjoyed it, loved it even. He blushed at the mere thought at what could have happened if the Bunshin hadn’t dispelled itself.

 

Though the blush was the least of his problems, just thinking about the kiss sent Naruto’s imagination into overdrive and he would picture himself and the demon lord in different intimate situations of various degrees, from kissing, to frottage and full blown sex. After his clone’s encounter with Sesshomaru, his maturing body was in a nearly constant state of arousal. With his first mating season was approaching fast, his stupid body had been behaving very much like that of a human teenage male. And even after he had released some of the tension, it didn’t take long for his body to get worked up all over again.

 

With the constant threat of Sasuke hanging over his head he hadn’t had the time to worry about sex, not counting his worry of being forced to have sex with the Uchiha. Beside some cases of puppy love, mainly Sakura and Haku, there hadn’t been many people Naruto had found attractive.

 

‘ _But damn, even I have to admit that that asshole is something to look at.'_  The blond mused reluctantly.

 

**_‘Finally you see things my way.’_** Naruto’s inner demon said, after the blonde’s admission.

 

_‘Oh, please. Even I am not oblivious enough not to notice that he is a sexy bastard. But that’s it. That’s his only redeeming quality,’_ he grumbled in reply.

 

‘ ** _Whatever floats your boat....,’_** Naruto’s youkai answered slyly.

 

‘ _What’s that supposed to mean?’_  The blond indignantly demanded .

 

_‘ **Oh, nothing. I just have to mention that you wouldn’t have let him kiss us, if you truly hated him as much as you’ve said. Had you been so against him touching us, you would have reacted in a completely different, more violent, manner.’**_

 

_‘I was shocked!’_

**_“Yes. So terribly shocked. You were so shocked, you pulled him closer and returned his kiss with enthusiasm. Oh yeah, and don’t forget your shocked moaning.’_ **

****

**_‘_** _... Please be silent.’_ The blonde pleaded with his inner demon, as the memories of his encounter with the demon lord resurfaced once again. _’_

 

When it finally was time for breakfast, Naruto considered staying in his room. He just didn’t think he would be able to look at Sesshomaru without getting flustered. Not after he had pleasured himself while thinking about all the things the other demon could have done to his body. And the worst part was that the older man would be able to smell his arousal and would know how much their kiss had affected him.

 

‘ _It would probably be best to stay inside my rooms, not just for breakfast but for the rest of my stay in the Western castle.'_  He thought desperately.

 

He just knew, the moment he saw the young demon lord, he would die of embarrassment. He wouldn’t be able to look at him; much less talk to him. And because of his scent the whole palace would know that something had happened between them.

 

_‘Oh god. Why did I have to be born a Kitsune? This urge to prank people will be the death of me someday.’_ Naruto cursed inwardly while putting on his comfortable, ANBU styled clothes. After getting to know his grandfather, he had refused to wear any of the formal clothes that had been laid out for him by Sesshomaru’s staff.

 

In the end, he decided to go to breakfast. He had no choice, really. If he stayed in his room people, like his grandfather and Rei Inu, would get suspicious. Such behaviour was just too much out of his character. In all his time in their West, he had only ever stayed in his rooms to get some sleep. The rest of his time was spending elsewhere, preferably with Rei Inu or in the gardens.

 

He’d just have to act as if nothing happened, that couldn’t be that hard. He had, after all, spent the first fifteen years of his life pretending to be an obnoxious, ramen-addict with attention issues. The only true problem would be to mask his scent. In that case, his childhood in a shinobi village came quite in handy. He was sure he remembered a jutsu that could be used to mask a scent to counteract nin-dogs. Though he had never tried it on dog demons he was sure it would work. Or rather, hoped that it would work; since he didn’t have an alternative.

 

In the end, he carefully applied his jutsu, braced himself, and made his way to the dining-room. All the while, Naruto’s heart beat like crazy.

 

He stopped when he reached the doors of the dining-room. Much too soon it seemed.

 

_‘Ok, Naruto. You’ve prepared as best as you could. You’ve mastered situations much worse than this. You can do this.’_ He thought, taking a deep breath before finally entering the room.

 

More nervous than ever Naruto looked around anxiously. The young Kitsune nearly died from the relief he felt when he noticed that a certain demon lord was missing from the table. The only people in the dining room, beside himself of course, were Rei Inu and his grandfather. With Sesshomaru nowhere in sight, Naruto’s whole posture relaxed and he let out a relieved sigh.

 

After a short greeting, Naruto finally took a seat and started eating his breakfast with relish. Though he couldn’t help but wonder where Sesshomaru was as he seldom missed breakfast. So after he had eaten his fill, all the while flinching every time someone entered the room, he couldn’t help his curiosity and decided to ask why the demon lord was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Ne, where’s Sesshomaru?“ Naruto asked Rei Inu, trying his best to appear carefree.

 

Though the blonde failed to notice it a strange gleam entered Rei Inu’s eyes when Naruto asked his question about his grandchild’s whereabouts.

 

“Why do you want to know?” The old dog demon asked instead of answering Naruto’s question.

 

“Just curious,” the blond answered, gulping. _‘Oh god, please tell me the bastard did not tell anyone about last night,_ ’ he thought desperately; the silence was making him incredibly nervous.

 

“He’s busy. Probably will be all day. Lord-business and lots of paperwork, you know.” Rei Inu finally answered, the strange gleam never leaving his eyes.

 

Though Rei Inu was freaking him out a bit,Naruto couldn’t possibly be any happier at the news.

 

_‘Business?! HAH, maybe I’m lucky and the stoic bastard will have a lot of work to do, then I won’t see him all day. If being a Lord is in anyway comparable to being Hokage, he will be busy forever.  Who knows, he might get so overworked that he may think yesterday night was just a dream,’_ the blond fox demon thought, his mood suddenly improving immensely.

 

**_‘Yeah, somehow I don’t believe that will happen.’_** His inner demon commented.

 

_‘Would you stop ruining my happiness?!’_ Naruto snapped at it.

 

**_‘Well then, carry on with your delusions. See if I care. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.'_** Was it’s sullen answer.

 

After he had finished his breakfast, Naruto decided to spend some time in the garden and so he departed towards the gardens, while leaving his grandfather in Rei Inu’s company. The two of them had been exchanging strange looks all throughout breakfast and that was scaring him a bit. He was kind of glad to leave their company.

 

 “You noticed it too, didn’t you?” Asked the old dog demon as soon as Naruto left the room.

 

“What? Oh, you mean Naruto’s relieved look when you told him of Sesshomaru’s ‘lord-business’?’ Yuuki questioned in return.

 

“Exactly. The kit was kind of jumpy. Though he seemed to be trying hard to act normal.”

 

“You think that something has happened between the two of them?”

 

“I don’t think so, I know for _certain_ that something has happened between them. Naruto is not the only one who has acted out of character today. You should have seen Sesshomaru this morning,” Rei Inu replied and then proceeded to tell the kitsune lord of the strange encounter he had had with his own grandson that same morning.

 

***

_It was early in the morning; Rei Inu had just gotten out of bed and decided to have a nice hot bath before breakfast. Though he had his own comfortable little bath attached to his sleeping chamber, he preferred the biggest hot spring in the castle since it was also the hottest one. Nothing else relaxed him quite as much as a really hot bath did.  He wasn’t surprised to meet Sesshomaru in the bath as his grandson preferred his water just as hot as he did. It must’ve been a family thing. He was very surprised by the incredibly good mood his grandson was in. Ever since the council gave Sesshomaru the ultimatum to find a mate, his grandson had become even more short-tempered than usual. The fact that there had not been any deaths so far had to be a miracle. Something about Sesshomaru was undeniably different even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet._

_But now that he had thought about it, he had the same aura about him like as a kid that had found some new shiny toy to play with. It was quite disturbing because, despite the different the good mood, Sesshomaru’s face was as expressionless as ever. Well, if you neglected the unholy gleam in his eyes._

_“What has gotten you into such a good mood, pup?” Rei Inu asked as his curiosity got the better of him. He had the strange feeling that the blond kitsune had something to do with the strange mood his grandson was in. Since Naruto had arrived in the palace he had been responsible for many of his grandsons moods, be they good or bad._

_“I don’t know what you mean grandfather.” Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly._

_“Of course you don’t. That smug air you have about you is just a part of my overactive imagination. I’ve known you your whole like, pup, you can’t hide anything from me, not even with that emotionless face you love so much. Now tell me what happened.”_

_“Nothing of importance I assure you. It’s just that I have caught young Naruto as he was trying to pull a prank on me in my sleep...”_

_“Really? You have finally caught him in the act? How? Have you found out how he could pull all those pranks even though he couldn’t have possibly done that without splitting in two? You haven’t hurt him, have you?” Rei Inu interrupted worriedly._

_“No grandfather I did not hurt him, quite the opposite in fact,” The younger youkai answered with a self-satisfied smirk._

_“What do you mean by that?” he had asked while thinking,’ He can’t possibly mean what I think he’s meaning, can he?’_

_“Never mind that, grandfather.”_

_“Sesshomaru, what do you plan on doing to him?” Rei Inu asked. He didn’t like that smirk on Sesshomaru’s face at all. ’Though I suppose it is lucky it is not the same smirk he uses when he’s thinking of maiming and killing people.’_

_“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t plan on hurting him. Well, maybe if he begs for it nicely. A little pain can be incredibly stimulating after all.” Sesshomaru answered, the smirk still firmly in place._

_Without further ado, Sesshomaru stood up, left the steaming hot water and shamelessly walked out of the room with only a towel. Around his shoulders. And then the younger male left Rei Inu alone in the bath._

_‘Oh dear. Where did he get these exhibitionistic tendencies of his from?’ he thought worriedly,’Let’s hope he doesn’t meet Lord Yuuki on the ways to his room or he’ll get an eye full,’_

_Rei Inu and most the palace staff might have gotten used to this habit of Sesshomaru but that didn’t mean that he didn’t worry about it when there were visitors in the palace. But as Sesshomaru was the lord of the castle, nobody could stop him walking around like the day he was born. Though he imagined it would be quite funny to see the reactions of some people, mainly Naruto’s._

_After that, the older male thought needed a few seconds before he could finally make sense of his grandsons’ behaviour. He could have slapped himself for not working it out sooner. He had noticed that his grandson had been looking at the blonde a bit differently since the Lord of the South arrived._

_‘Must have been those clothes. The kit looked absolutely stunning in that kimono. Naruto won’t know what hit him,’ he thought in exasperated amusement._

**_‘Well, let’s hope Lord Yuuki doesn’t castrate our grandson when he discovers Sesshomaru’s not-so-innocent intentions towards his grandchild.'_** His inner voice commented just as amused.

 

***

 

“Somehow I’ve got the feeling that our family will join shortly,” Yuki said after listening to Rei Inu.

 

“You’re taking it much better than I imagined. Truthfully, I thought you would try to castrate Sesshomaru und forbid him from making any untoward advances towards Naruto. Especially since the kit is quite young still and as you have just found him.”

 

“I have learnt the hard way not to interfere when feelings and mating are involved. I don’t think Naruto would want me to interfere on his behalf. He seems to be just as interested in Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru is in my grandson.”

 

“I understand where you come from and I do think it would be best to let them work this out on their own. Too bad though, I kind of liked the idea of playing matchmaker.” The inuyoukai laughed.

 

“Just so you know, I do plan to castrate your grandson if he hurts Naruto,” The Lord of the South replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

 

“That’s nothing less than I expected of you,” Rei Inu snickered.

 

“Good. And now be honest, you lied when you told Naruto that Sesshomaru would be busy all day, didn’t you?”

 

“Lying is such a harsh word. But indeed, I lied,” Rei Inu said grinning widely, “Imagine the kits face when he runs into Sesshomaru. I’d really like to see that.”

 

“You are a wicked man, my friend.” The fox demon replied, smirking slightly; enjoying this mischievous side of the other man.

 

“Guilty as charged, my Lord,” The old dog supplied smugly.

 

And finally the two youkai couldn’t help themselves but to burst out laughing at the hilarity of it all.

 

***

 

In the meantime; Naruto was on his way to the garden, humming a happy tune, oblivious to the trick that has been played on him by Rei Inu. In his mind all was well. Sesshomaru would be busy all day, the weather was beyond good. Life was wonderful. If he were Sakura, or any other female, he would have been squealing in absolute happiness.

 

He was so relaxed because of his unexpected stroke of luck that he didn’t even take notice that there was someone following him. Not until he was suddenly grabbed from behind without a warning.

 

The blonde couldn’t help himself but let out an embarrassing squeak as strong arms pulled him into the hard chest of his stalker.

 

For about second he wondered about the identity of his assailant until a he was engulfed by a familiar scent.

 

He couldn’t help the shiver that went through his whole body when he felt Sesshomaru’s hot breath on the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“You have left in such a hurry yesterday, Naruto. Weren’t you enjoying yourself? Was it something I did?” He asked innocently; and even though Naruto couldn’t see his face, he knew it sported a satisfied smirk.

 

“Uh... I-I...” The blonde stuttered helplessly, much too flustered by his position in Sesshomaru’s arms to answer properly.

 

Then the older man pulled him even closer, so that there was no part of his body left that wasn’t touching Sesshomaru’s. To make matters worse for the young fox demon, his hands started to wander.

 

It was like he was paralyzed as one of those hands caressed Naruto’s throat softly, the claws gliding over the smooth, sensitive skin. He could feel Sesshomaru’s breath on his skin and his body heat seeping through his clothes. He felt a little like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. And slowly but surely he was getting really hot and his breath was starting to come in pants.

 

“We could have had so much fun together. Why don’t we continue where we left off? “ The young lord breathed seductively into Naruto’s ear.

 

The young fox demon couldn’t do anything but shudder helplessly in Sesshomaru’s arms. Then the older man made the mistake of squeezing the plump cheeks of Naruto’s perfectly shaped ass.

 

That little squeeze shocked the blonde back into reality and into action. With a strength Sesshomaru hadn’t expected, and another ear-splitting squeal, Naruto ripped himself away from the demon lord and attached himself to the ceiling of the corridor.

 

“You stupid asshole! What do you think are you doing, you bastard?!” Naruto yelled after he had regained his composure, though the blush had yet to leave his cheeks.

 

“Nothing you don’t want me to do.” The older male replied smugly.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, you ass?! When did I ever ask you to molest me?” The young kitsune spat angrily.

 

“Why Naruto, I assumed that you have sneaked inside my bedroom in the middle of the night just for that purpose,” Sesshomaru answered a wide smirk on his face.

 

“Y-you know that that wasn’t the reason I was in there.”

 

“What other reason could you have possibly had?”

 

“I was going to prank you for setting those servant girls on me,” Naruto yelled at the youkai, still hanging upside down from the ceiling. In his anger he completely forgot that he should be avoiding the other demon.

 

“Well, you certainly never acted as if you didn’t enjoy yourself.” The inuyoukai slyly replied, an amused glint entering his eyes.

 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?! You knew exactly what I was planning to do.” The blonde said fuming as he detached himself from the ceiling.

 

“What about you?” Sesshomaru asked in a husky voice, coming closer to Naruto.

 

“What about me?” Naruto retorted, while trying to get some distance between himself and the Lord of the West.

 

The strange glint that had seeped into Sesshomaru’s eyes was scaring him. It was then that Naruto realised that he was backed up against a wall with no way to escape the inuyoukai.

 

“What about your sneaking into other peoples rooms at night and uninvited? What right do you have to lecture me?” whispered the demon lord, leaning in so that his breath tickled Naruto’s ear; once again sending shivers down his spine. One part of Naruto was scared by this, while another part of him was strangely exited by the prospect of further pleasurable activities...

 

He had no response to Sesshomaru’s question. In his anger, he had already admitted to his actions. He couldn’t play dumb now.

 

“You know, your smell is still lingering in my room..” Sesshomaru whispered into the blond’s ear. Without the blond noticing, he had closed the distance between them and had encaged him with his arms and the help of the wall. There would be no escape this time.

 

Then the young lord nuzzled Naruto neck, inhaling his wonderful scent, “And what a nice scent you have.”

 

“I-I do-don’t know what you want with me.“ The blond stuttered panicking. What was it about Sesshomaru’s breath on his neck that affected him so much; his body to spiralled out of control?  And why wasn’t he scared of the other male?

 

And before Naruto could even utter another word of protest, his lips were yet again claimed in a passionate kiss by the Lord of the West.

 

This time, Naruto panicked only for a second. Sesshomaru was kissing him…Again. His body reacted immediately and, before he could think about anything else he was returning Sesshomaru’s kiss passionately while pulling the older youkai closer by his clothes; his arms encircling Sesshomaru’s neck on instinct. The kiss was unlike anything Naruto had ever experienced, more powerful and breathtaking than those he had before. It was so completely overwhelming that Naruto’s knees were slowly giving out. Only his arms around Sesshomaru’s neck were keeping him upright.

 

Forgetting his inhibitions, the blond lost himself in the feeling, pressing himself closer to the demon lord. Encouraged by this action, the inu lord slipped his cool, elegant hand under the hem of Naruto’s shirt ;scraping his deadly nails over the sensitive skin over his ribs, using the resulting gasp to slide his tongue into the blonde’s sweet mouth.

 

He pressed the blonde up against the wall to deepen the kiss even further, his cool hand leaving feather light touches all over Naruto’s chest, and his leg moving between the smaller male’s legs, rubbing circles against his tights. Overcome by all these sensations shooting through his body all that Naruto was capable of was moaning helplessly as he was ravished by the Western Lord.

 

Only when they finally parted for some much needed air, was Naruto able to regain some of his bearings. He just couldn’t understand his lack of self-control concerning Sesshomaru and his ministrations. It took a lot out of him to push Sesshomaru away from himself this time around.

 

“Don’t touch me, you pervert!” Naruto snapped at Sesshomaru, though his tone lacked conviction. He was just too flustered. His clothes were in complete disorder, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were still a bit glazed and his lips were swollen from all the kissing. All in all he looked positively ravished.

 

The demon lord only smirked, a little annoyed at being pushed away yet again and being called a pervert.

 

“You weren’t complaining before.” He replied smugly.

 

“Shut up, you!”

 

“Now, now, Naruto-sama. That’s not proper behaviour for someone of your station. Someone with royal blood shouldn’t be intruding into someone else’s bedchambers in the middle of the night. You do remember what we were talking about, don’t you?” Said Sesshomaru, once again cornering Naruto against the wall.

 

Gulping Naruto looked around. _‘Still no way to escape. Damn!’_  He thought.

 

“Fine! What do you want from me then, you ass?!” He snapped. Another snogging-session probably wasn’t in his best interest. Especially since his brain seemed to shut down the moment Sesshomaru’s lips touched his.

 

“I want to know how you were able to play all those pranks. Some of them could have been prepared in advance, but not all of them. And I know you couldn’t have been there when they happened. ”

 

“I-I did prepare them be-beforehand.” The kitsune answered. He inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

 

“You are lying,” The demon lord said, his tone emotionless, ”Like I said, some you could have done beforehand but most of them you couldn’t… Your heart beat tells me that you are lying. It’s fluttering so fast. Now you will tell me the truth unless…”

 

“Unless what? Are you threatening me?”

 

“Unless you enjoyed me kissing you so much that you would like me to continue? Perhaps we should even take this to my bedroom?”

 

“Fuck you!” Naruto spat, blushing a vivid crimson.

 

“Is that an invitation? My bedroom or yours?” The older youkai asked, arching one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows in amusement.

 

“That...You…Argh…Fine! Fine you stupid asshole! It’s something I learned from the humans from where I come from. They had learned to produce energy similar to our youki and they could do many incredible things with it, like creating fireballs as big as house or making a perfect replica of themselves…That’s how I pulled those pranks.”

 

“…”

 

“Will you let go of me sometime today?” The blonde snapped after Sesshomaru failed to say something. He really needed to get away from the demon lord. He had some things to think about.

 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru replied giving Naruto one last quick kiss, “For now.” Then he walked away, carrying a smug, satisfied air about himself.

 

“…Asshole.” Naruto mumbled to himself, still blushing appealingly, as he went into the opposite direction of the demon lord.

 

Neither he nor Sesshomaru had noticed the servant that had been spying on them the whole time.

 

***

 

When the Council of Elders had summoned Taro the first time around, he had been very confused. He was only a lowly servant after all, what could the honourable council possibly have wanted from him? He was nothing special. 

 

When they had ordered him to spy on the young fox demon that had appeared out of nowhere he had accepted the task without questions or hesitation. Truly, that kind of request wasn’t something out of ordinary. The circumstances surrounding the blonde had been very suspicious after all. And in the eyes of most people servants were invisible. Nobody truly paid them any attention.

 

He certainly wasn’t the first servant to receive such a task. But when the young fox demon began to spend more of his time with their Lord Sesshomaru more and more of the councils questions focused of the demon lord. He couldn’t think of an explanation for it, at first. Why would they need to spy on their Lord?

 

Now, as he reported of his recent observations, he finally started to understand.

 

Even he, as a lowly servant, had heard of the deadline the Council of Elders has given their young leader. To find a mate until the next mating season or to mate with a person of the council’s choosing.  

 

They obviously feared that their lord would find a mate without their interference and that they would lose this golden opportunity to force him to mate with one of their children. None of the council men missed a moment to try to push their offspring onto their lord. 

 

The old coots must have felt the undeniable attraction between their lord and the young kitsune. Taro briefly wondered what they would do to get their way in the end. They wouldn’t dare to try and interfere, would they? Should Sesshomaru ever discover their interference his rage would be murderous. For a short moment Taro considered warning lord Sesshomaru but in the end he thought better of it. He shuddered at the thought at what would happen to him if he went against the council. Or better yet, what the young lord would do to him for spying on him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Keeping his silence was his best chance in any case.

 

Still bowing deeply he finished his report and he left the council chambers in a hurry.

 

***

 

After hearing the report of the servant, the elders were in an uproar. The young kitsune was obviously becoming a nuisance. Why did he have to appear now? After so many years of scheming they had finally succeeded in forcing their lord to look for a mate. Of course they had known that he wouldn’t be able to find someone he approved of in such a short time. For someone as picky as their lord, that was simply not possible. And then their chance would finally come. One of their children would become the mate of the Lord of the West. Or so they have thought it was obvious to everyone that Sesshomaru had taken a liking to the blond kitsune youkai and now that. Their lord had been seen in a passionate embrace with the fox in the middle of the hallway. Now all their plans seemed to become worthless.

 

At the moment, all that was left for the council members was shouting at each other and trying to find a way to salvage their plans.

 

“SILENCE!”  Itomaru finally roared over the heads of the other council members.

 

“This is not the time to panic! Nothing is lost, yet. We will simply have to find a way to get rid of the kitsune…”

 

“And how do you propose we do it then, Itomaru? Kill him? He’s the grandchild of a lord. Yuuki of the South is not someone we want to make an enemy of.  We can’t get rid of the boy,” a random elder interrupted.

 

“I haven’t said a thing about killing the child. You don’t always have to kill someone to get rid of him. There are plenty of other ways. We simply have to make sure the kitsune won’t want to mate with our Lord or the other way around…”

 

“And how exactly do you plan to do that? Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to mate with our lord Sesshomaru or the kitsune for that matter? Both are attractive and of royal blood. Both would be quite the catch,” another elder interrupted.

 

“Well, the kitsune is quite young still. The young one is still full of fantasies about love and passion. Do you think he would mate with someone who didn’t love him? We will just have to make to play our cards right. I suggest that we send for our children. One of them will surely be able to seduce one of them... or at least let it seem that way to the other. Neither of them would settle for an unfaithful mate.”

 

“That might just work…” Most of the elders agreed. It was a good plan.

 

They all hurriedly left the chamber to send for their children. Mere hours later, 14 new guests arrived at the Western palace; all of them set on destroying any relationship that might develop between Naruto and Sesshomaru.

 


	6. Interlopers

“Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

 

***

 

**Chapter 6: Interlopers**

_They all hurriedly left the chamber to send for their children. Mere hours later, 14 new guests arrived at the Western palace. All of them set on destroying any relationship that might develop between Naruto and Sesshomaru._

***

Three months. Three month was all that Sesshomaru had left to find himself an acceptable mate and he was just about ready to murder someone, preferably a member of the Elder Council.

 

Though they had given until the next mating season to find someone he was willing to mate with, every single one of them had sent for all of their unmated children. They hoped, of course, that he would choose his mate from one of them. He couldn’t stand it any longer. Wherever he went, he was followed by some whiney bitch. He had never shown interest in any of the councils children; why they thought that that would change now he didn’t understand.

 

But that wasn’t his only problem. It seemed like the council had decided that Naruto was a threat to their plans for his mating. Somehow, they must have gotten wind of the change in their relationship. He should have been more careful. Now the poor kit couldn’t make a step without male youkai following him. Their attempts at flirting with the blonde were less than subtle. It was pathetic and infuriating. How dare them to interfere in his life.

 

**_‘How dare those stupid males throw themselves onto OUR prey? The fox is OURS!’_** His inner youkai growled irritated.

 

_‘That is beside the point. I’m their Lord; they have no right to make my decisions for me. It is bad enough that they have forced my hand. We had an agreement! I still have time.’_ Sesshomaru answered - though he had to agree with his inner demon.

 

He had to admit that he could see himself mated to the young kitsune. His opinion of Naruto had changed a lot since the fox had first appeared before him. The blonde kit was of royal blood; he was incredibly beautiful and intelligent, all things that were desirable in a good mate. But what appealed to Sesshoumaru the most was the defiance and inner fire he noticed every time he looked into those blue eyes. The kitsune wasn’t one of those submissives that were needy and dependent and couldn’t do a thing on their own. He was strong and independent individual. Between the two of them, any possible children would surely be very impressive, perfect little heirs.

 

The fox was just about his perfect match; that much was clear. And most importantly was that Naruto wasn’t scared to state his opinion even if it disagreed with his own. He hated nothing more than people that always agreed with him out of fear of his reaction. He enjoyed a challenge.

****

**_‘Beside you love it to rile him up. It is so much fun to mess with him. He’s so cute when he’s angry._** ’

_‘… Maybe.’_

Suddenly his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the shrill, female voice of Kaori, yet another of the council members numerous children. He had to employ all of his self-control to suppress his flinch when he saw her approaching.

 

‘ _And I thought I would be safe here. Even the most secluded of my gardens isn’t safe from that useless bitch’_ he cursed inwardly.

 

“Oh, Sesshomaru- sama, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all day.” The woman said in what she believed to be a seductive voice.

 

Kaori was the only daughter of Itomaru, the Head of the Elder Council; she was the most annoying of bitch of them all. And she followed him nearly everywhere. He considered it a miracle that she hadn’t yet tried to follow him into the hot springs, taking a bath was just about the only thing left that he could do alone.

 

“Would you care to take a walk with me, my Lord?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

 

Sesshomaru could barely restrain himself from giving an undignified answer like rolling his eyes or beheading the bitch with his poisoned energy whip.

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Lady Kaori,” he answered instead, quickly thinking of an appropriate excuse, “but I still have some important paperwork to deal with.”

 

“Oh, of course, my lord. Being the ruler must be…“ The woman stated, obviously trying to prolong their exchange.

 

But Sesshomaru didn’t stay to listen. Without sparing the female youkai another glance, he turned around and hurried away in the direction of his office.

****

**_‘I wonder how Naruto is faring.'_** His inner demon wondered as he closed the door of his private office behind him.

 

_‘Better than us, of that I am certain. He isn’t bound to that despicable deadline,’_ the demon lord thought as he locked his office door. He wouldn’t put it past those parasites to try something while he was working. 

****

***

 

Just as Sesshomaru expected, Naruto was fairing much better with the unwelcome attention of the male visitors. Fortunately, his extensive ninja training was quite the advantage. His troublesome situation with Sasuke was also working in his favor. He certainly had experience in avoiding people.

 

But despite all that, he was getting seriously annoyed. He had come to Edo just to avoid getting mated to an arrogant bastard. Well, much good it had done him. Now, instead of being stalked by one asshole, he was being harassed by a whole bunch of them.

 

He had asked, or rather pleaded with his great grandfather to help him get rid of all those stupid people. To tell them that he wasn’t getting mated to anyone. But the older kitsune had refused to help him. It seemed that the traitor found the whole situation pretty hilarious and was really enjoying seeing his grandson running from his admirers. Since the arrival of those people, Naruto had spent most of his time hiding out from them.

 

Naruto just couldn’t understand what those idiots wanted with him.

 

**_‘We’re just so good looking they can’t leave us alone. Besides, we’re royalty. We’re a good catch.’_**  His inner demon commented.

 

_‘…. But I don’t want to mate with any of those annoying assholes.’_   He pouted.

 

**_‘Me neither. But how about Sesshomaru?’_ **

****

_‘… .What about him?’_

****

**_‘You like him, WE like him! He could be the solution to our little problem.’_ **

****

_‘… . I’m not talking about that pervert. Now be silent! And I don’t like him.’_

****

**_‘Back to denial, are we? You’ve already admitted once that you kind of liked him, remember?’_ **

 

_‘… . ‘_

 

“Ah, Naruto-sama, there you are.” A male voice called from somewhere behind him.

 

Naruto’s cringed at the sound and his whole body became rigid in response. _’Oh damn, they found me,’_ he thought exasperatedly.

 

He didn’t even take the time turn around to get a look whoever it was that had called his name before he bolted from his hideout. At high speed, he ran through the garden to escape yet another one of his new, persistent stalkers.

 

When he was finally sure that he was out of sight from the person that had called out to him, he made use of an open window climbed through into the palace. Since he had taken to hiding his scent and the palace was pretty big, it would take his pursuers a while to find him.

 

Finally inside of what seemed to be a study, he slid to the floor with a relieved sigh...

 

“Hah, lost him. Hehe.” Naruto muttered and relaxed against the wall next to the window.

 

“Lost whom?” A very familiar and distinctly male voice asked him out of nowhere.

 

“One of those creepy stalkers. God, these guy are like vermin,” he answered, too relaxed to truly pay attention.

 

It took him a moment to notice that he wasn’t alone in the room and he tensed in realization. He knew that voice. Turning around slowly he came face to face with Sesshomaru.

 

“Oh, it’s just you” the blonde said, his tension body relaxed again, “For a second there I thought you were one of them.” 

 

“Just me? Should I be offended?” Sesshomaru questioned, smirking amusedly.

 

“What exactly are you doing here, anyway?” Naruto asked, completely ignoring Sesshomaru’s question.

 

“I guess I’m doing the same thing you are obviously doing.” The elder male answered, scowling moodily.

 

Naruto couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing at hearing this. Suddenly he could find some humor in the whole situation.

 

“You… ha-ha … the great demon lord Sesshomaru hiding... ha-ha… from rabid females… ha-ha. That’s really funny.” The blonde snickered.

 

“Be silent or I will tell those idiots all your favorite hiding places,” the demon lord hissed in annoyance... He couldn’t find any humor in his situation. He certainly didn’t find it funny that he had to hide in his own palace.

 

_‘That shut him up fast,’_ he thought as Naruto grew silent at the threat. He didn’t like people laughing at him. People who laughed at him tended to die very painful deaths at his hand.

 

Sighing, Naruto stood up from his position on the floor and flopped down on the comfortable sofa that stood in front of Sesshomaru’s desk.

 

“I really hate this shit. You know, I thought I had left all this stupid mating business behind me when I came here to Edo.” The blonde muttered tiredly.

 

Somehow the atmosphere between the two of them was different this time around. Usually the air between them was intense. They both felt an undeniable attraction to the other but at the same time they couldn’t stop riling each other up. Now, though the attraction was still there, the need to antagonize the other was absent so that the atmosphere grew strangely comfortable.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity. Done with his work for the moment, he stood from his desk and settled down right next to Naruto.

 

“Nah, it’s a long story. And I don’t really want to talk about it. Those are certainly not my fondest memories,” the young fox mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning further into the sofa.

 

“You might as well tell me. I don’t believe that we will be able to leave this room for quite some time. Talking about bad memories is supposed to be therapeutic and we do have to pass the time somehow,” the older demon replied and made himself comfortable.

 

Sesshomaru didn’t know what had compelled him to drop his work, welcome the blonde into his study and ask him about his past. He had never really been a person to show interest in the life’s of others. But with Naruto he just couldn’t resist asking – especially not after the word ‘mating’ left the blonde’s mouth. And maybe the comfortable air between them had something to do with it, too.

 

Just like Sesshomaru, Naruto didn’t have a clue why he suddenly felt like he could talk to the elder male. But he told him anyway, he told Sesshomaru just about everything. About his abysmal childhood in Konoha and about Sasuke and his unhealthy obsession with himself and the demon lord listened attentively, without complains or any snide remarks. Though he let out an angry growl when the blonde told him how he had gotten injured before he arrived in Edo. Naruto couldn’t believe it, but it truly felt damn good to talk about it, finally. And who could have guessed that the prissy lord Sesshomaru would turn out to be a surprisingly good listener?

 

They sat together for a long time, the blonde had lived a long life after all, and somehow, without even realizing it, Naruto sank deeper into the sofa until he ended up cuddling up to the dog demon. He knew he should have had protested when Sesshomaru had put his arm around his shoulders, but he didn’t. It felt so right and he felt really safe in the arms of the other.

 

And then the Lord of the West started talking about himself, about his father, his death and his hanyo brother. Feeling Naruto’s warm body and his conforming weight at his side, he felt more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

 

“Oh, and Naruto, should you ever speak of what I’ve just told you, you’ll get intimately acquainted with my poisoned whip. I have a reputation to uphold.” Sesshomaru interjected suddenly.

 

“Ditto.” Naruto answered with an overly cheerful smile. At that moment, a fragile trust was established between them.

 

After that, they decided to stop talking about all the depressing things in their life and switched onto more cheerful topics, like all the pranks Naruto had pulled on unsuspecting victim’s or all the times Yaken had learned to fly with just a little encouragement from Sesshomaru’s boot. They talked for a long time, laughing at the silly stories- well, laughing in Naruto’s and smirking in Sesshomaru’s case. At the end of the day, the two of them were lulled to sleep by the steady beat of their hearts, curled up in each other’s arms.

 

***

 

Rei Inu and Lord Yuuki couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight they encountered when they entered Sesshomaru’s study. They hadn’t expected to find their grandchildren asleep and cuddling together.

 

“They are so cute together. A very beautiful pairing, don’t you think?” Rei Inu whispered.

 

“Hmm. Do you thing they will confess their feelings for each other sometime soon?”

 

“They’ll have to accept them first, especially Sesshomaru. He is a very stubborn pup.”

 

“Let’s hope for the best. But this does seem to be a good sign, doesn’t it?” Yuuki asked hopefully.

 

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.” The old dog demon replied.

 

And, with that, the two of them left the study without disturbing the slumber of their grandchildren.

 

***

 

“Your genius plan isn’t working Itomaru. Sesshomaru-sama still spends far more time with that annoying fox child than with any of the girls. I don’t know why you thought it work. We always knew Sesshomaru-sama has absolutely no interest in any of our daughters.” One of the Elders said snappishly.

 

“Or sons.” Another interjected sullenly.

 

Once it became clear that the budding relationship between the kitsune and the Western Lord was not as easily destroyed as they had hoped, the Elders had to meet again to regroup and work out a new, hopefully more successful, strategy.

 

“I have never said it would be easy. Maybe we should tell our children to be more aggressive in their approach.” Itomaru answered. He wasn’t all that upset that their plan wasn’t working. He knew his children well. Should they be unable to gain the interest of their intended targets, they would at least find a way to destroy any relationship between Sesshomaru and the young kitsune.

 

‘They are my children after all.’ He thought with pride.

 

***

 

The following week was pretty much hell for both Naruto and Sesshomaru. They didn’t know why, but for some unfathomable reason, their suitors had become even more aggressive than before. After the enjoyable time they had spent together in Sesshomaru’s study they had hardly had any time alone together, as their persistent stalkers tried absolutely everything to keep them apart.

 

Every time they were able to spend together the air between them was pleasant but somewhat strange. Sesshomaru’s study was their preferred meeting place, seeing as the harpies were everywhere else. Though the times the blonde could slip into the study without being seen by his pursuers became rather seldom as they grew more persistent. Both of them thought a lot about that evening, trying to make sense of their feelings. Truth to be told, both of them had believed that the attraction that existed between them was of a purely sexual nature. But now, even Naruto had to admit that there was something more to it.

 

It was a very stressful time for them. Half the time they spent trying to work out what they were feeling for each other while evading a seemingly never ending supply of admirers. It got so bad that one night Naruto had woken up only to find someone climbing onto his bed. He hadn’t slept in his rooms since then, preferring to room with his grandfather, and, honestly, Sesshomaru didn’t fare any better. In the end, the western lord had to resort to placing a pair guards in front of his rooms to stop those crazy bitches. The fact that he couldn’t even punish them appropriately had him trembling with rage. Since all of them were children of councilmen, the council made excuses for them, calling them overly enthusiastic. Surely he wouldn’t punish them for attempting to win his affection.

 

Naruto had no such restrictions. Oh, he certainly wasn’t going around beheading people, like the Western Lord wished he could, but he was pranking the hell out of them. Itching powder, stink bombs, colorful makeovers in the brightest colors imaginable, painful boils in unfortunate place etc... The most painful and humiliating things he had in his repertoire. Unfortunately that didn’t seem to discourage them in the least. He didn’t know what was wrong with those people. Naruto could certainly understand why the bitches were after Sesshomaru, he was one sexy bastard, but what the heck did they want from him?

 

**_‘Hey, hey. Don’t sell yourself short. Just for your information, we’re quite the good catch, just so you know.’_** His inner demon said indignantly.

_‘Yeah? How so?’_

****

**_‘I thought that we’ve already established that we’re prettier than all those stupid females (and males) put together. Not to mention that we’re the heir to the Southern throne and that we’re pretty strong. Why wouldn’t they want to mate with you?’_ **

_‘…. .Whatever floats your boat....?’_

****

**_‘Why don’t you just ask Sesshomaru? I’m sure he would love to mate with you.’_ **

 

_‘S-Shut up.’_ Naruto answered trying very hard not to blush. _‘Oh, who am I kidding? OK, I admit it. I like Sesshomaru!’_

****

**_‘I thought we had agreed on that one, too, already?’_ **

_‘Please be silent already, leave me alone.’_

****

**_‘You’re no fun.’_ **

_‘…. I’m not talking to you anymore.’_

****

**_‘… .  That’s fine with me. Let’s see how you fare without me. Hiding from possible suitors, all alone, with no one to talk to. You’ll have so much fun. ’_ **

_‘… . I can’t win with you, can I? ’_

 

**_‘Nope.’_ **

_‘… . I hate you.’ Naruto finally sighed in resignation._

****

**_‘I love you, too.’ his inner demon answered smugly._ **

 

***

 

At the end of the week Sesshomaru was beyond furious and very much near the end of his patience. He couldn’t sleep; he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t do anything without some stupid bitch trying to jump him. The only time he had some semblance of peace was when he was in the presence of either his grandfather or Lord Yuuki. Whenever one of them was present, the persistent stalkers turned into charming young men and women. It was getting ridiculous and he knew that it was, without a doubt, that it was the fault of those damn councilmen. They had said that he would have time until the end of the next mating season to find a suitable mate but now they had sent their pathetic children after him to undermine his efforts.

 

He knew that he had to mate sooner rather than later, but he would never take one of those whiny bitches. Why couldn’t they understand that he wanted someone strong, someone who wouldn’t grovel at his feet, someone like Naruto?

 

The blonde was the only person he could even imagine mating with. And he knew without a doubt that Naruto wouldn’t be adverse to that idea. The attraction was there, the blonde’s reaction to their last kiss proved that. The evening in his study hinted at something more. He just had to build on that.

 

But he had to be careful, he didn’t want to scare his little fox away, after all. He couldn’t afford failure.

 

***

 

While Sesshomaru and Naruto tried to avoid their admirers and spend some time together, their grandparents watched them carefully and, in Rei Inu’s case, impatiently.

 

_‘I should do something about this whole mess. At this pace Yaken will probably find a mate before they get to it,’_ Rei Inu thought, annoyed.

 

He knew that neither Sesshomaru nor Naruto had confessed their feelings to the other even thought he had been so sure that they would - especially after the endearing scene he and the Lord of the South had walked in on. But after that things just didn’t progress, at all, in his opinion. Maybe it was time to have a word with his stubborn grandchild. Something needed to happen or else his eldest grandson would spend the rest of his life with some chit being miserable. Deciding to go for it, Rei Inu went to find his grandson.

 

***

 

Seeing as his study was the only safe haven, he had left from the harpies that had taken over his palace. It was no surprise that Sesshomaru had been once again reading through some of his paperwork when his grandfather entered his study. The older dog demon looked rather serious as he sat down on the nice chair in front of the young lord’s desk.

 

“Sesshomaru.” He said in greeting.

 

“Yes grandfather? You don’t usually visit me in my study. Did something happen? How can I be of service?” Sesshomaru asked pleasantly.

 

“No, nothing happened. But I think it is time for us to have a serious word about this whole mating disaster.”

 

“What is it that you want me to do about it, grandfather?”

 

“Choose a mate already!” Rei Inu snarled, “For Kami’s sake child, you’re 450 years old. It can’t be that hard to find a mate.”

 

“So what? Do you want me to mate with some of those stupid bitches?” Sesshomaru asked, deceptively calm.

 

“Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I know that the other women are not really mate material but you don’t have to be so pessimistic.” A female voice interfered slyly.

 

As the two dog demon turned around they saw that the person who so rudely interrupted their conversation was Kaori. It seemed like she had entered without knocking. They hadn’t even noticed her entrance.

 

“You don’t have to mate with one of them.” Sesshoumaru’s grandfather said, completely ignoring the rude demoness.

 

“So, who do you propose?” Sesshomaru asked without paying any attention to Kaori.

 

“Why, Naruto of course!” Rei Inu answered.

 

Sesshomaru thought, ‘ _Damn it grandfather. As if they need more of a reason to interrupt every single moment I could spend with Naruto. Your approval of him will only make them more aggressive in their approach.’_

 

“Naruto? Really grandfather, you can’t be serious. He’s not even mature, yet. Besides he’s far too childish and rather annoying. How could I spend the rest of my life with someone that I can’t stand to spend time with? Though I have to admit, he’s very pretty. I would probably bed him. If he could keep that mouth of his shut, of course. But that would be a onetime occurrence, I assure you.” Sesshomaru said, hoping his words would get both Kaori of his back and his grandfather to back off. He couldn’t have this conversation in the presence of that woman. She was the most persistent of his stalkers and he knew that dirty tricks were not beneath her. She was her father’s child, after all, and an apple never falls far from the tree.

 

 “As if I would ever let you touch me you bastard!” Yet another voice yelled, interrupting the demon lord’s little speech.

 

‘ _Shit._ ’ Sesshomaru cursed inwardly; as he realized just whose voice it was that he was hearing. Naruto couldn’t have chosen a worse timing for visiting his study if he tried.

 

Though he would never admit it to anyone in that moment Sesshomaru really dreaded seeing the expression on the kitsune’s face. When he finally turned around and saw Naruto sitting on the window sill of his study, it was worse than he had expected. The blond didn’t look too happy, but the worst things were his eyes. Though the young man tried to hide it, the demon lord could see that his words had seriously hurt him.   

 

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” Rei Inu asked nervously, sensing the tension between his grandchild and the young kitsune.

 

“Oh well, I came here to find a hiding place. I never thought I’d hear something so interesting” The blonde answered calmly.

 

“Naruto…” Sesshomaru tried.

 

“It’s a good thing I heard this before I started to like you, you heartless bastard. So you think I am annoying, do you? Like you are such a great person, yourself. It’s like you’re made of ice, incapable of any positive feelings. The only reason someone would ever mate with you is because of your money and your station. I wish you the best of luck with that. Well then, now that I’ve had my say, it would be the best for all of us, I believe, if I left the Western palace as soon as possible. I wouldn’t want to be an annoyance for the great Lord Sesshomaru. I had wanted to have a look around Edo anyway. I’ll just have a word with my grandfather before I go. Fare well, Lord Rei Inu, bastard. I don’t think we’ll see each other before I leave.” Naruto said, cutting off any attempt to speak to him.

 

And before anyone could even try to say anything to stop him, the blond had left through the same window he came.

 

“Sesshomaru…”

 

“Yes, grandfather?” He asked numbly, trying to understand how things could have gone so wrong in such a short period of time.

 

“You truly are an idiot.”

 

“… ” Sesshomaru said nothing to that. He couldn’t really. He was suppressing the urge to snap at his grandfather. Without him the situation wouldn’t have happened. Why did he have to interfere? And why did the blonde have to listen in? It was his own fault if he was hurt by what he heard. The more he thought about it the angrier he became at himself, but more importantly at Naruto. His angry accusations had hit a nerve with the demon lord.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Lord Rei Inu” Kaori interfered yet again, distracting the young lord from his musings, “Sesshomaru-sama is right. That child is far too immature... He will have a lot of growing up to do before he can even be considered mating material.”

 

_‘She’s right.’_ Sesshomaru told himself angrily, _‘I don’t need a mate that runs away at the first sign of trouble. This heartless bastard will have to find another candidate to mate with. Preferably, someone who won’t be bothered that I’m made of ice and that I am incapable of any positive feelings.’_

**_‘But…”_**   His inner demon tried to object.

****

_‘Silence. If Naruto wants to leave because of something so foolish, I have obviously misjudged his character. And, in that case, I’m better off without him.’_ The demon lord snapped, furiously. Completely ignoring the other two people in the room, he stormed from his study.

 

“Lady Kaori, it would be in your best interest for you to leave before I decide to punish you for being so disrespectful to a royal guest. You were not invited inside this room but you entered anyways. You interrupted our private conversation and you stuck your nose where it doesn’t belong. You overstepped your boundaries. Obviously you don’t know your place. I would never let my grandchild mate with someone without common sense, tell that your father would you.” Rei Inu snarled, glaring at Kaori until she left the study in a hurry.

 

***

 

‘ _Annoying, am I? As if he’s not annoying, that fucking bastard. And I had really thought that he liked me. He even kissed me… among other things, I’m good enough when he wants to molest me but I’m far too annoying to be even considered mating material.’_ Naruto fumed as he sealed all of his personal stuff back into his sealing scrolls. He was so glad he had had them on him when he was transported to Edo. Best invention ever.

 

“Naruto, are you really sure this is a good idea? Do you really want to leave here? And on your own, too? I understand that you want to travel around a bit, but don’t you think you’re a bit too young to do that on your own?” His grandfather asked, watching helplessly as his grandchild packed.

 

_‘What did that stupid pup say to him? Oh, when I get my hands on him._ ’ The Lord of the South thought irately. He didn’t even know what had happened between Naruto and the Lord of the West. The only reason he even knew that his grandson’s sudden wish to travel was Sesshoumaru’s fault was because he had heard his name between the numerous colorful curses Naruto had muttered while he packed.

 

“I’ll be fine, grandfather. Believe me; I can take care of myself. You don’t have to worry about me.” The blond answered, as he finally finished sealing his belongings.

 

“I can’t help it, child. You’re my grandson; you’re all that is left of my family. I have just found you; I don’t want you to leave my sight so soon. Why don’t we go to the Southern palace first? You can still travel around after the mating season.”

 

“I don’t want to mate yet grandfather. I’m barely mature. And from what I have heard I don’t really want to be around during the mating season. I don’t really need to see that.”

 

“You don’t have to mate with anyone yet, child. You are young and you will have a lot of time for that yet. But I would feel a lot better if you spend your first mating season somewhere safe. A lot of the lower demons lose all reasonable thought during the season and proceed to jump anything that comes along.”

 

“I’ve survived 150 years on my own, some months alone won’t kill me. Besides, I don’t think some lower demons could get the best of me. It’ll be fine, grandfather.” Naruto replied, trying to assure his grandfather.

 

“Very well then,” Yuuki relented with a sigh, “but should you decide that you’ve had enough of traveling, you better come to our palace right away. You packed the map I gave you, didn’t you?”

                                                                                                                                

“Of course I did. How could I forget the map? You’ve only mentioned packing it once, every minute since I started packing.” The young kitsune joked, trying to lighten the mood as he prepared to leave the western palace through a window in his rooms. He really wanted to avoid using the gates; he really didn’t want to meet anyone on his way out.

 

 “Okay, I have everything I need, so I’ll be on my way.” He said, awkwardly. He really hated saying goodbye to people, even if it was only temporary. He would miss his grandfather; he had grown very fond of him in the short amount of time they had spent with each other...

 

“Stay safe, child. Have fun but try not to wreak too much chaos.” Yuuki replied with an uneasy smile. He hated to part with Naruto so soon but if he was even a little bit like his son he would just do as he pleased.

 

“I’ll try,” The blonde replied, before he finally jumped out of the window.

 

For a few moments Lord Yuuki watched as his grandson’s figure grew smaller in the distance.

_‘Now to that stupid child. He’ll regret the day he was born when I am through with him.’_ He thought, finally, hoping his grandchild would have a save journey.

***

In another part of the western palace, contrarily to the lord of the south, some people couldn’t be happier with Naruto’s decision to abort his stay at the palace.

 

“I still can’t believe that the kitsune just up and left. We didn’t even do anything. All this planning and scheming and in the end it was Lord Sesshomaru himself who drove that fox away. Who would have thought it turn out to be that easy?” Itomaru laughed as his daughter finished informing him about what she had witnessed.

 

“Oh, this is just brilliant. Now it is up to you, all you have to do, Kaori, is to win Sesshomaru’s favor.”

 

“But father, Lord Rei Inu said he’ll never approve of me.” His daughter whined.

 

Sighing in exasperation he answered: “The old dog doesn’t have a say in these things, you stupid girl. He’s not on the council and he’s not the Lord of these Lands. What can he possibly do? He holds very little sway over Sesshomaru-sama’s decisions and he is the one who has to approve in the end.”

 


	7. Not his best idea

 

“Talking"

**"Demon talking"**

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

 

***

 

**Chapter 7:** **Not his best idea**

 

_Sighing in exasperation, he answered: “The old dog doesn’t have a say in these things, you stupid girl. He’s not on the council and he’s not the Lord of these Lands. What can he possibly do? He holds very little sway over Sesshomaru-sama’s decisions and he is the one who has to approve in the end.”_

***

For another countless time since he had left the safety of the Western palace, Naruto was running. From yet another angry hoard of human villagers with torches, pitchforks and other pointy objects. Jumping from tree to tree he laughed gleefully as the maddened mob triggered yet another of his prank traps. He loved the screams of anger they let out as they were covered in glue and colorful feathers.

 

Kami, he was having a lot of fun on his little trip through Edo. Though, admittedly, he was missing the company of his grandfather and that of others he really didn’t want to think about even a little bit, still it had been the right decision to leave the west. No potential mates, or rather rabid stalkers, anywhere in sight, he didn’t have to hide all the time and most importantly there was no Sesshomaru. But even with all of that, he still couldn’t truly convince himself of that fact. His inner demon was really getting on his nerves.

 

**_‘You shouldn’t have left because of something like that.’_**   It commented every time Naruto so much as thought about the stupid bastard.

 

_‘Oh, come on. Not that again.’_  He thought, exasperated.

 

**_‘Yes, that again. You didn’t even let him explain.’_ **

_‘Kami. Are you stupid? What the fuck is there left to explain? The situation was quite clear. He basically said that we are not good enough for him because we are immature and stupid,’_ Naruto replied bitterly.

****

**_‘That’s not what he said!’_ **

****

_‘Oh, come on. Stop trying to defend him. You’re my inner demon. Shouldn’t you be on my side here? So he wouldn’t want to mate with us, big deal. I don’t care. We hadn’t wanted to mate anyway, not after all that shit that has happened with Sasuke- at least not for quite some time still.’_

****

**_‘You’re such a bad liar. You’re just saying that because he hurt your pride.’_ **

****

_‘Oh, he hurt more than just my pride as you know. Now, would you please shut up about it already? That topic is finished. I don’t want to hear it anymore.’_ Naruto finally snapped. He was really not in the mood to argue with himself, when he was having so much fun. Or at least trying to. It was more of a welcome distraction; he could at least admit that much to himself. No time to worry about heartless bastards when he was kind of busy trying to escape a mob of angry people screaming for his blood.

 

 Pranking the unsuspecting human inhabitants of Edo was not really a challenge for Naruto and his superb skills in all things to do with pranks, but he still had a lot of fun. When Naruto had left Sesshomaru’s palace to travel this new world he was a part of now, he had just wanted to travel around peacefully before making his way to the South. But then, after traveling through some human villages, he couldn’t help but notice how the humans kept glaring at him for no reason. One second they behaved as if they were afraid that Naruto would attack them, eat their children or rape their women. But as soon as they believed him to be out of earshot they started whispering very rude and insulting things about him all the while glaring at his back.

 

So that was how Naruto came to the conclusion that the people of Edo were stupid racists and were in serious need of some painful lessons to cure them of their ignorance and intolerance towards other sentient beings. With that in mind, he got started on his pranking rampage and decided to keep it up until the very end of his journey. It was a welcoming distraction from the whole mating mess he couldn’t get out of his head. Even though he told himself that he was far too young to mate. Fox demons mated for life and he was too young for a permanent commitment like that, he was barely mature after all. He really didn’t need all that stress now, just after he finally got rid of Sasuke. He had many good and convincing arguments why leaving was for the best. Too bad he couldn’t convince himself.

 

Tearing himself from his thoughts, Naruto finally came to a halt in a small clearing. He decided that he could finally stop running since he couldn’t hear any more angry voices behind him. It seemed like he had once again been successful with his escape plan, not that much of a plan was needed to get away from a bunch of humans. It has been a good or rather brilliant prank, despite its simplicity, if he said so himself. He had spiked the villagers’ water supply with some special herbs that turned your skin an ugly green color after consumption but  were completely harmless besides that. The humans would have never known that it had been him who had pranked them, but he just couldn’t resist the temptation of seeing the results of his wonderful work.

 

_‘Damn that fox demon gene. I don’t even want to imagine how many of my ancestors ended up as a fur rug because they stayed to watch their pranks play out. That’s gonna be the death of me one day.’_ Naruto thought in exasperation.

**_“Probably better not to think about it.”_** His youkai commented.

 

Staying to watch his work come into fruition alone wouldn’t have been a problem, however once Naruto saw the angry green faces of his unfortunate victims, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, inevitably drawing the attention of the irritated villagers. It had been a stupid thing to do, he knew, still their reactions had been too funny. Especially the face of that one girl, in a very short green skirt, had been absolutely hilarious.

 

Climbing into a huge tree, he decided to take a short nap before continuing his journey. Once more Naruto snickered remembering the angry screams of that scantily clad human girl.

 

_‘Hah. What a day.’_ The blond thought as he settled down on the biggest tree branch he could find, making himself comfortable before slipping into a, for once, peaceful sleep.

 

The young kitsune couldn’t have been sleeping for very long when he was awoken by an impossibly shrill voice yelling:”There it is Inuyasha! That’s the demon that had tried to poison Kaede’s village. Get it, hurry, it’s very fast.”

 

‘Huh?’ was the only thing Naruto’s sleepy mind could manage to think before he was forced to dodge an arrow that has been coming straight at him. His body had reacted on instinct, before his mind was able to understand what was happening, letting himself fall from the tree branch and onto the forest ground. Thank God for his shinobi training, even without being fully awake, his honed reflexes saved him from injury. Turning his body in midair he landed on his feet and instantly moved into a defensive position, looking around for the source of the attack.

 

Within seconds he had spotted is assailant. It seemed like the arrow had been shot by the same human girl he had encountered in the small human village he had pranked some time ago. Her skin still held that ugly shade green and it clashed quite horribly with the short, green skirt she was wearing.

 

This time, instead of the villagers, the girl was accompanied by a ragtag group of people: a monk, a female demon slayer, two demons and a half demon. 

 

‘ _A demon slayer and a monk in the company of demons, oh well, stranger things have happened,’_ Naruto thought randomly.

 

He was eying the group warily, trying to appraise the situation, when the half demon stepped forward, unsheathing his rusty, old sword. The same old sword that had looked as if it could break apart any moment transformed into a giant sword as it was unsheathed by its wielder. Now that was something Naruto hadn’t been expecting.

 

Somehow he had the feeling he knew who that half demon was and that he was dangerous, but he just couldn’t remember where he had heard of him.

 

Without so much as a warning, the hanyou attacked and Naruto had to duck to avoid being beheaded. The half breed was fast. Lucky for Naruto he wasn’t fast enough to catch him, but he was still very fast. Naruto was pretty sure that without the rigorous shinobi training he had undergone as a child he would have lost his head, literally.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in a foul mood. Naruto had really left the Western palace; he still couldn’t believe it. No potential mate or lover had ever left him before. And now the only person whom he deemed worthy to be his mate and whom he didn’t want to kill painfully after spending some time together, had left the palace, had left him. Mating season was approaching fast and he had only two options. He could either choose to mate with someone else, someone that was unworthy, or he could try something to get his fox anyway.

 

_‘That’s it. I should have a talk with Lord Yuuki,’_ Sesshomaru thought, he had gotten an in his opinion brilliant, idea how he could still get Naruto to be his mate, _’A political mating arrangement would solve all of my problems. The council couldn’t interfere without insulting Lord Yuuki and both, the West and the South, would benefit greatly from a union between the two of us.’_

****

**_‘And you think that Lord Yuuki will agree to that?’_** Sesshomaru’s inner demon asked skeptically.

_‘Why wouldn’t he? As the Lord of the South he should have the best interest of his country at heart. It is a great opportunity for both of our lands.’_

**_‘Yes. Great opportunity. Of course, I’m sure that’s the reason why you’re proposing it, not because that is the only way for you to preserve your pride. Only you would think that he cares more about his lands than for the only family member left he has left? His only grandson and heir. Are you stupid? Did you happen to forget the verbal beating he gave us after Naruto had left?’_ **

_‘… I will still talk to him. There’s nothing else that I can do. Or maybe you would prefer this Sesshomaru to mate with Kaoru, or perhaps another one of our charming guests?’_

**_‘I’d rather die than mate that stupid bitch. Even the most painful death would be preferable to an eternity in the company of that thing.’_ **

****

_‘… . Indeed.’_ Sesshomaru shuddered in revulsion at that thought. That woman could never be compared to Naruto.

 

His idea was certainly worth a try he reminded himself as he went to find Lord Yuuki. He had to talk to the Lord of the South as soon as possible, seeing as the other lord planned to return to his own palace soon, without his grandson the old lord had no real reason to prolong his stay... Not one to waste time Sesshomaru made his way to the chambers the older demon still stayed in.

 

When he finally reached his destination, the doors of said chambers stood wide open and several servants were scurrying around, packing up and carrying the possessions of Lord Yuuki out of the rooms. It seemed the Lord of the South was truly preparing his leave.  

 

Knocking on the door frame he entered without waiting for a reply, he was in a hurry and it was his palace after all. After he had entered the room he found Lord Yuuki talking with one of the guards that had accompanied him on his way to the West. As soon as the older demon lord noticed him he dismissed the guard and turned to look at Sesshomaru... The old lord was still angry, very angry at him; Sesshomaru could practically feel it in the air, though it had improved some since the last time the two of them had talked to each other. Or rather since Lord Yuuki had yelled at him. But still, he had to try to talk with the older demon.

 

“Lord Yuuki? Can I have a moment of your time?” The young inuyoukai asked, displaying a confidence he didn’t truly feel.

 

“Follow me,” Yuuki answered shortly and led Sesshomaru to the study that he had been provided with and which was connected to his chambers.

 

“What is it that you want from me, Lord Sesshomaru?” The kitsune lord asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at the other in suspicion.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about something of great importance before you return to the South. I have a proposal for you, Lord Yuuki, one that would benefit both our lands.” Sesshomaru calmly replied, trying hard to ignore the glares the other lord sent his way.

 

“What kind of ‘beneficial’ proposal would that be?”

 

“I want to create a treaty between the West and the South.”

 

“A treaty? What kind of treaty?

 

“A non-aggression pact and maybe a trade agreement. The relations between our lands have been tense for a long time now; there is a lot of room for improvement. It is time to let old aggressions go.”

 

“That may be so, but why propose it now, just when I was about to leave? I’ve been staying here for quite some time and you’ve never approached me in this regard. Where’s the catch? You want something in return, don’t you? What is it?”

 

“…Naruto.” Sesshomaru replied after a pause.

 

“What?” The fox demon asked, believing that he had misheard the other man.

 

“Naruto, I want him to become my mate. None of candidates appeal to me, but that is not the case with your grandson. And he was certainly attracted to me. It would be beneficial for both our lands. I...”

 

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to force Naruto, my only grandchild, to mate with you… for some kind of treaty? Mere weeks after I have found him. The only grandson of my beloved son, who I’ve learned, has been dead for some time. ” The fox demon growled furiously, visibly suppressing the urge to kill something through the clenching his fists.

 

When the other lord said it like that it didn’t sound like such a good idea anymore. He should have put more thought into it. He should have worded his proposal with more care. Now he had to see it through.

 

“Do you want to know why my son had left our world?” Yuuki asked, noticeably fighting with his composure.

 

“…”

 

“My son Kyuubi and Naruto have a lot in common, you know. Their characters are very similar. Just like his grandfather, Naruto is a sensitive and mischievous child with a quick temper. Naruto would never agree to an arranged mating. I have made that mistake once, I won’t repeat it. Before Kyuubi disappeared I had wanted him to mate with the daughter of the Lord of the East as part of a peace treaty between our lands. He begged me not to force him to mate someone he didn’t love and because I refused he left. It wasn’t even an important treaty; my lands would have flourished just as well without it. They did flourish without it, but it still cost me my son. I’m sure that it will be the same thing with Naruto. He won’t let himself be forced into anything; he’s too much of a free spirit. And who am I to ask something like that from a child that I have only just met? I may be his grandfather, but my being Kyuubi’s father hasn’t stopped him from leaving, has it? I won’t lose the last of my family because you believe an apology to be beneath you... If my grandson chooses to mate with you of his own free will, it is his choice only, I won’t stop him. But I won’t move a single finger to help you to regain his favor,” the fox demon explained, his voice growing colder with every word. Then he left, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

 

***

 

He had been standing motionless, in the same for a long time, thinking hard and trying to come up with an alternative plan of action, when his grandfather found him.

 

“He left,” Rei Inu said grumpily, obviously displeased.

 

“Who left?” The young lord asked absentmindedly.

 

“Yuuki”

 

“… .”

 

“For Kami’s sake, Sesshomaru, why don’t you just go looking for him? It shouldn’t take too long to find him Talk to him, apologize to him and explain yourself. Grovel a bit if necessary. He’ll give you another chance, I’m sure,” the old dog demon sighed.

 

“… . I can’t just leave.”

 

“Why not? You’ve never had a problem with that before.”

 

“… .I”

 

“Stop making excuses, Sesshomaru.”

 

“Making excuses? I’m not making excuses. This whole situation is your fault to begin with, so stop treating me like a child.” The young lord snapped, having enough of his grandfather’s attitude.

 

“My fault?” Rei Inu asked, taken aback.

 

“Yes. Your fault! You just had to start that conversation in front of Kaori. Without you I wouldn’t have had to say such things!”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything? I‘ve put no words in your mouth.”

 

“No. But you gave me no other choice. The council had made it nearly impossible for me to spend some time with Naruto. Somehow they got wind of our improved relationship. Kaori would have reported everything I told you to the council. They would have done everything to destroy our relationship.”

 

“They’ve been interfering?”

 

“Of course they were. They are a manipulative lot, they have always been. What did you expect?”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

“Yes, you were far too busy panting after Lord Yuuki to notice what has been going on around you.”

 

“So leave, go after Naruto. Apologize.“ Rei Inu repeated.

 

Sesshomaru didn’t reply. Then the older demon noticed the complicated expression on his grandsons face. Had he been anyone else he would have missed it. But watching his grandchild grow gave him a better insight into Sesshomaru’s range of facial expressions.

 

“There’s another reason why you are so reluctant, isn’t it? The things he said have hurt your feelings.” 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sesshomaru denied stiffly.

 

In situations like this, Rei Inu felt an overwhelming hatred for Sesshomaru’s mother. The cold bitch has done a lot of damage to his grandchild. It was her fault that the boy couldn’t really deal with emotions, neither his own nor those of other people. 

 

“You do. You’ve taken his words to heart.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous grandfather. I have done no such thing.”

 

“Who are you trying to convince, Sesshomaru? Me or yourself? He asked patiently. 

 

“…”

 

“He didn’t mean what he said to you, child. He was hurt so he lashed out. He’s the first person you’ve shown any interest in.

 

“The council won’t let me go….”

 

“Fuck the council” The older demon snapped, he was slowly getting tired of this conversation with Sesshomaru. The boy was too stubborn for his own good.

 

“Grandfather!” The young lord protested.

 

“What? I won’t see my grandson mating with someone he detests, you will go looking for Naruto! If I have to kick you out of the palace, I will!”

 

“-I...”

 

“I’ll cover for you. And I’ll keep an eye on Rin.”

 

“Thank you,” Sesshomaru finally relented.

 

“Go on then. You better hurry. You don’t want the old bags to get wind of your plan. “

 

His grandfather was right, the young lord finally decided. Finding Naruto and talking to him was his only chance to make things right. He didn’t want look back someday and regret that he had let the kitsune go. He hadn’t been acting like himself, being so hesitant and emotional. Moping was beneath him, but that was over now. He was Lord Sesshomaru, he always got what he wanted and nothing would stop him from achieving his goal.

 

Issuing a short goodbye at his grandfather he hurried to his rooms to prepare his leave.

 

***

 

Naruto couldn’t remember a time when he had been more grateful for his shinobi training. He and his hanyou opponent have been going at each other for nearly an hour now. And there was still no end in sight. They were pretty much evenly matched.

 

_‘Damn, that guy sure is scary,’_ Naruto thought amazed, narrowly avoiding to be cut in half by the giant sword of his opponent.

 

_‘And let’s not forget his huge sword. That thing is unreal; it’s bigger than its wielder. And I thought Samehada was huge. One hit with that ‘Wind scar’ of his and I’ll meet my ancestors, that’s for sure,’_  The young fox demon cursed inwardly.

 

**_‘We’re too handsome to die,’_**  His inner demon commented as he avoided another attack that ripped a giant hole into the forest when it missed him.

_‘Would you shut up, I’m trying to save our ass.’_ Naruto screamed at his youkai.

 

Until now the fight had been very balanced. Though it was clear to him that the hanyou was physically stronger than Naruto, they were able to fight on even ground due to Naruto’s superior speed. Of course Naruto was at a disadvantage since he didn’t want to kill the half demon. Killing was never something he liked to do.

 

_‘I knew all that running from angry prank victims would save my ass_ _someday,’_  The blond thought as he used kawamari to avoid yet another ‘Wind Scar’.

 

“Stand still, DAMN IT!” The half-demon yelled, getting frustrated that the younger demon was able to avoid all of his attacks so far.

 

“Sorry, but I’m kind of attached to living.” The blonde answered dully.

 

The hanyou growled at that seemingly careless remark. He was slowly getting tired. The fight was tiring him out more than it did his opponent since the blond kept on dodging, never attacking Inuyasha himself. It was rather strange. Kagome had told him that the boy had tried to poison the people of Kaede’s village so why wouldn’t he fight back? It made absolutely no sense. Why poison a bunch of humans but avoid using deadly force in a fight for his life?

 

He attacked once again and once again the blond dodged, but this time Inuyasha’s friends attacked as well and when he dodged Sango’s boomerang and Kagome’s arrow Inuyasha finally saw his chance. He attacked while the other demon was distracted and was finally able to pin the blonde to the forest ground with Tessaiga. The weight of giant sword really came in handy in situations like this.

 

The blond kept struggling until Inuyasha let out an angry growl. Hearing the growl the young demon stopped moving on instinct, bearing his throat in submission.

 

_‘Works every time,_ ’ Inuyasha thought smirking.

 

“Now,” the half demon spoke slowly,”Who are you? And why were you trying to poison that village?”

 

_‘Poison?’_ Naruto thought, astonished by that accusation.

 

“I didn’t try to poison anyone!” Naruto protested angrily.

 

“Lair!” The strange girl in the overly short skirt yelled in a shrill voice.

 

“Are you fucking stupid?” Naruto yelled back.

 

“Shut the hell up! Tell the truth, or I’ll make you a head shorter!” The hanyou barked.

 

“I am!”

 

“Yeah? Well then, why don’t you tell me why all of the villagers suddenly turned green after they drank some water from the well in the village?”

 

“Yes. They turned green, or rather their skin did, but they didn’t die, did they?” The blond said bluntly, he was really pissed now.

 

“…”

 

“Why would you turn their skin green?” The monk asked, bewildered while the hanyou seemed to be deep in thoughts.

 

“You’re a kitsune, aren’t ya?” The half demon finally asked, though he didn’t really need an answer to that question since the blonde’s scent had already confirmed his suspicion.

 

“Yes, I am.” the blond said in an ‘are-you-stupid’-voice.

 

“Oh.” Was the hanyou’s intelligent response.

 

Then, finally, he let go of the fox demon. Dusting themselves off, both, Naruto and the hanyou got back to their feet.

 

“Inuyasha! What are you doing? Aren’t you going to kill it for what it tried to do?” The girl whined.

 

“I’m a guy not an it, in case you didn’t notice.” Naruto mumbled as he tried to straighten out his wrinkled clothes. It was a hopeless case; really, his clothing had taken some damage due to some close calls with Inuyasha’s claws.

 

“No. I’m letting him go.” The half demon responded as he sheathed his sword.

 

   “What? Why?” The girl screeched.

 

Naruto couldn’t suppress a wince at her grating voice and he was not the only one.

 

“He’s a fox demon,” The hanyou answered shortly.

 

“What does it matter? Why do you care? He still tied to poison me!”

 

“Kagome. I don’t think he was trying to poison anyone,” The demon slayer explained patiently,” he’s a kitsune. They are known for being pranksters. You should know that, Shippo is a kitsune too. Since no one actually died it’s obvious that it was just a prank.”

 

“It turned my skin green!” The girl whined.

 

“For the last time, I’m a guy! How would you like being called ‘it’? And I thing you look rather charming like that. Besides, it’s certainly seems to be an improvement and it distracts people from you horrid personality.” Naruto snarled.

 

“How dare you? You’ve ruined my beautiful complexion.”

 

“Can’t ruin something that doesn’t exist. It’s a prank and it’s only temporary. Really, some unfortunate cosmetic changes are no reason to kill someone!”

 

 You’re a demon. That’s reason enough!” Kagome replied viciously.

 

"Kagome!" The monk exclaimed, outraged.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh, I don’t know. Say, you do realize that two of your companions are demons and one is a half demon," Naruto asked in a tone that one would use to speak to someone mentally challenged. 

 

"That's different!"

 

“How is that any different? They’re demons, too. One of them is a kitsune, even.”

 

"They're not evil!" She exclaimed with conviction.

 

"I'm not evil either!" Naruto snarled at the clueless girl.

 

"You turned my skin green!" She shouted as if it was a crime punishable by death.

 

"It was a joke, for kami's sake!" the blond answered, rolling his eyes at her childishness.

 

"It's not funny." She said huffing, stomping her foot angrily.

 

"Well, for you it's not. For me it's hilarious. You should have seen your face!" Naruto replied, chuckling in amusement at the memory.

 

"Inuyasha! Do something! Don't let him laugh at me!"

 

"Why? It's true. Your face was hilarious." The hanyou confirmed grinning.

 

"Inuyasha… OSUWARI;SIT BOY!" Kagome screeched.

 

The moment she finished her command the necklace around Inuyasha neck glowed and painfully slammed the hanyou face first into the ground, leaving a small crater in his wake.

 

' _Sit? Holy shit! What the fuck is that?'_ Naruto thought bewildered.

 

"What was that for, you stupid wench?" The half demon snarled as he climbed out of the hole his body produced.

 

"For being mean, obviously!" She huffed exasperated, as if the half demon should have already known that.

 

"Are you fucking stupid? What the hell are you doing? I thought you guys are friends, why the heck would you slam him into ground because of something like that?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

 

"Oh, come of it. Of course we are friends. Besides Inuyasha is a half demon, it doesn't hurt him," Kagome said sounding as if she really believed that.

 

"Oh, well then it's okay them. Come on let’s slam the half demon face first into the ground. It’s ok, he doesn’t feel it. And it’s not humiliating for him at all…. You're even more stupid than you look. Just because he's a half demon doesn't mean he does not feel pain. Just because he heals fast doesn’t mean its ok to hurt him."

 

"Well, he needs to learn some manners."

 

"Manners! That didn't have anything to do with that. You just didn't like what he was saying. You weren’t teaching him any manners. And inflicting pain is no way to teach someone. He’s not am animal. That's just plain abuse. You can't just hurt someone because he doesn't share your opinion. People like you are the worst!" Naruto ranted - the girl reminded him so much of Sakura in her fan girl days and it was pissing him of.

 

"…." It seemed he had rendered all of them speechless.

 

"We've never really looked at it that way." The demon slayer admitted shamefaced.

 

"… . Che. Let's go back to the village, I'm hungry." Inuyasha said, hoping to change the topic, not liking the direction the conversation had taken, "And you, kitsune, you'll come with us and fix this mess. What's your name by the way? I'm Inuyasha!"

 

"Naruto," The blonde answered absentmindedly.

 

' _Now I remember where I have heard of him before. He's that bastard Sesshomaru's baby brother._ _Just my luck’._  He thought wearily.


	8. Snake in the grass

"Talking"

 

**"Demon talking"**

 

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

***

 

**Chapter 8: Snake in the grass**

_"… . Che. Let's go back to the village, I'm hungry." Inuyasha said, hoping to change the topic; not liking the direction the conversation had taken, "And you, kitsune, you'll come with us and fix this mess. What's your name by the way? I'm Inuyasha!"_

_"Naruto," the blonde answered absentmindedly._

_'Now I remember where I have heard of him before. He's that bastard Sesshomaru's baby brother. Just my luck’, he thought wearily._

***

 

“So you’re called Naruto? How old are you? That was a great prank.” The young fox child babbled to Naruto on the way to the village, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

 

Personally, he wasn’t nearly as fond of the idea to return to the very same village he had pranked just some hours ago as the kit was. He had pranked enough people in his long, demon lifetime to know what to expect from his victims. Being lynched by a bunch of angry villagers wasn’t really on top of his to-do-list. It had been one of the tamer prank in his repertoire… but after seeing the way the wannabe priestess reacted to her new complexion he really didn’t want to go back to face the rest of the villagers. Besides, the humans in Edo didn’t seem to like demons very much, at all. So why the hell was he returning to the village again?

 

**_“Because you are curious about the hanyou. You want to see what he’s like. You want to see if he’s_** **_anything like Sesshomaru described him,”_** Naruto’s youkai commented.

 

_“Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat. I don’t have a good feeling about this whole thing.”_

**_“Come on, it’s not like you can’t escape anytime you want and you’re not exactly a damsel in distress. One little shunshin and you’re out of there.”_ **

 

_“Oh…  Right,”_ the blond answered sheepishly, “ _I forgot all about that for a moment.”_

 

**_“… ”_ **

“Hey! Hey YOU! BLONDIE!”  Shippo yelled right into Naruto’s ear, ripping the blonde from his thoughts.

 

“Huh? What? What’s wrong with you? Why are yelling at me?” Naruto asked, annoyed, rubbing his abused ear with his hand.

 

“You weren’t answering my questions! I asked you the same question about ten times already.” The little kitsune whined.

 

“Yes, kit, my name is Naruto. Thank you for the compliment. But it was a very simple prank. You should have seen the pranks pulled when I was a kit.” The blonde explained patiently. He couldn’t help himself, the child was really adorable.

 

“Why do you look nothing like Shippo if you are a fox demon? You have no tail or anything else like that.” Kagome interrupted impatiently, obviously annoyed that the whole situation didn’t turn out how she had expected it to.

 

“It’s because he’s not just any fox demon.” Inuyasha announced.

 

“Have you heard of him before, my friend?” The monk inquired.

 

“Not of him in particular.” The half demon replied cryptically.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The green-faced girl cut in again in her shrill voice.

 

“It means that he’s special. He’s obviously from a royal bloodline. Kitsune, all demons actually, that are born into a royal clan are born in humanoid from and learn to shift to animal sometime in their early years. Low-born demons are born in animal form and learn to turn humanoid with age. My brother is another example for a scion of a royal bloodline.” The hanyou explained, irritated by her behavior.

 

“Wow, Inuyasha. You’re really knowledgeable in these things, aren’t you?” The demon slayer interjected in a surprised tone. None noticed the small flinch that went through Naruto’s body at the mention of the demon lord.

 

“Of course I am. You do remember that I’m the child of a demon lord and a human princess, don’t you? I had to learn all that shit when I was a kid. My mother wanted me to know about my heritage. It was very important for her.” Inuyasha replied mirthlessly.

 

“I did forget that. But just because you act nothing like a prince and more like a brute. It’s like you were born in a cave or something.” Kagome sighed exuberantly.

 

 “Well at least he doesn’t go around dressed like a whore.” Naruto mumbled under his breath, irked by the way she was talking about her friend.

 

“What was that?” She demanded sharply, having heard what the blonde had said despite his muttering.

 

“I said that you …”

 

„Hey, Naruto! So… how did you do it?” The young kitsune kit asked the blond suddenly, returning to his earlier line of questions. Obviously scenting another conflict and changing the topic before the situation could escalate.

 

„ How did I do what, kit?” The other replied, bewildered by the sudden interruption ** _._**

****

“…What did you do to the well to turn all of the villagers green?” Shippo asked for what felt like the thousand time.

 

“Hmm? Oh, just some harmless herbs, the color should wear off anytime now.” The blonde answered, letting Shippo change the subject without a fight. He wasn’t really in the mood for another argument with the girl. He’d had enough confrontations for one day.

 

“Harmless, my ass.” Kagome mumbled none too quietly. Apparently she wasn’t quite ready to give up the fight.

 

“Listen, just what the hell is your problem with me anyways? It was a goddamned prank. It’s nothing permanent, so fuck off already. Dear god, you act as if nobody ever pulled a prank on you. You travel with a fox kit for Kami’s sake, don’t tell me he has never pulled a prank you. I don’t see you screaming for his blood,” Naruto ranted, good god this girl annoyed the hell out of him.

 

“Inuyasha, don’t let him talk to me like that!”

 

“Can’t you do anything on your own? Inuyasha do this, Inuyasha do that. If I were you, doggy boy, I would have run off screaming years ago. Maybe he should also carry you around, since you’re not able to survive by yourself. Should he remind you to breathe too?”

 

“…So Naruto-san, you seem to be very young in demonic terms, how come you are traveling on your own?” The monk asked in another attempt to change the topic.

 

“Huh? Oh, yes, I am actually. At first my great grandfather didn’t really want me to travel on my own, he had wanted me to wait until after mating season and wanted to send at least a dozen guards with me. But I prefer to travel on my own. Besides, spending mating season at court is a form of torture in my opinion. In the end my grandfather let me go on my own, I can be very convincing when I want to be. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Could have fooled me,” Inuyasha muttered.

 

“Hey, I could so kick your ass if I tried. And I could have run at anytime, I’m a lot faster than you,” Naruto answered, sticking his tongue out at the hanyou.

 

“Anyways, Naruto-san, I wanted to ask you something. Your markings are a sign of royalty, which territory does your clan rule over? Who is the current Lord? How far down the line of succession are you? Will you rule someday?” The demon slayer asked.

 

“Che, don’t you humans know anything. The South is ruled by the Kitsune clan. Their current lord is called Yuuki or something, as far as I know he doesn’t have any family since his kid dropped off the face of earth.” The hanyou answered in Naruto’s place.

 

“…Actually, he does. Lord Yuuki of the South is my grandfather. Or rather, great grandfather.”

 

“So you’re  a little princess,” Inuyasha commented smirking.

 

“Hey! I’ll show you princess, asshole.” Naruto yelled preparing to jump Inuyasha for his comment.

 

“Now, now. No fighting, childeren.” Miroku said amused.

 

Pouting in disappointment, Naruto crossed his arms, abandoning his attack on Inuyasha. The hanyou just snickered at that, ignoring the glare the blonde sent his way.

 

“You’re really good at keeping people from fighting, Miroku,” Sango commented chuckling at the childish behavior of their companions.

 

“Yes, I am. I‘m so glad you took notice. I bet I would be just as good with children. Children squabble all the time. What do you say, Sango? Do you want to find out? Will you mother my children, my dear?” The monk replied enthusiastically, taking Sango’s hands in his and kneeling in front of her.

 

The slap he got in return resounded throughout the whole forest, startling the birds all around them, and it left a bright red handprint on Miroku’s face. Then Sango stalked off in a huff.

 

“Does this happen often?” The blonde fox demon asked bemusedly after watching that display.

 

“Yeah, happens all the time. But usually she hits him because Miroku is a big pervert. He’s always trying to grab her bum. But I think Sango kind of likes it. She gets terribly angry when he’s making advances towards other girls. But don’t tell her I said that, she’s really scary when she’s angry,” The redhead whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Yeah, girls are usually absolutely terrifying when they’re angry. Kit, whatever you do, when a girl asks you whether you think she’s fat, run for your life. There is no right answer for that question.” Naruto whispered back shuddering as he remembered the time he told Sakura that she looked as if she had gained weight. He had been pretty naïve back then and he had absolutely no clue how to deal with girls. He had been hiding out from Sakura  for a whole week.

 

“So, just out of curiosity, how long do we have to walk ‘til we reach that damn village?” Naruto asked no one in particular. He was getting pretty nervous. He really didn’t want to know what would the villagers do to him should they get their hands on him. It could get very ugly.

****

**_‘Oh, come on. Don’t be such a baby. They are just humans. And they’re not even the tough chakra-wielding version, like the humans of Konoha. It won’t be that bad. It’s not like we have to stand still and endure everything they throw at us. As soon as they try something, we’re out of there.’_** Naruto’s youkai said, trying to placate the blonde.

 

‘ _Right. You’re absolutely right. There’s really nothing to be afraid of. They’re just humans.’_

 

**_‘Besides, we have big blue eyes, long blonde hair and are pretty cute. We’ll use that to our advantage, should it come down to it. No human could hurt something so cute and angelic looking.’_ **

****

_‘Well, I can just hope that you’re right. I’m too young to die.’_

**_‘And far too beautiful.’_ **

****

_‘… God, I can’t believe it, my inner demon is a narcissist.’_

**_‘Am not.’_ **

****

_‘…Whatever.’_

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Naruto could see the outlines of a village in the distance. Without his human companions, or rather his human ballast as he had been calling them inwardly, he could have been there hours ago. How the other demons could stand the pace at which their human companions traveled Naruto couldn’t even begin to understand. Even when he had been still a shinobi of Konoha, he had hated to travel with civilians, preferring to travel the ninja way, jumping at high speed from tree to tree. Traveling at such a slow pace made him restless. He had too much energy for that. And he had far too much time to think about all the pranks he couldn’t pull and all the things he couldn’t do because he was wasting so much of his time being a slowpoke. Sometimes he really hated his hyperactive kitsune nature. Young kitsune, especially those who haven’t reached their maturity yet, usually had a mischievous streak a mile wide, or so Naruto had heard from his great grandfather.

 

 Before they had even come close to the village they could already see a lot of people assembled at its edge. Seeing that, Naruto swallowed nervously. It seemed that the villagers had been waiting for the return of Inuyasha and his gang of misfits. The people seemed a lot calmer compared to the last time Naruto had seen them, just after they had discovered what he had done to them, and the color of their skin was almost completely back to normal. Now Naruto was kind of glad that they had traveled at such a slow pace. Maybe now that the green color was wearing off and nobody had dropped dead the people would be less inclined to lynch him.

 

When they had finally reached the group of villagers an old woman in a miko garb, wearing an eye patch, welcomed back Inuyasha and his friends, ignoring Naruto at first

 

“So Inuyasha, I see you have found our culprit,” the old women stated evenly.

 

“Keh. Sure I did.” The hanyou answered self confidently.

 

“So, young man, how do you excuse your behavior?” She asked calmly, finally addressing Naruto. That wasn’t the kind of reaction Naruto had expected from his victims. Particularly the humans of Edo had shown some very violent behavior after he had pranked them.

 

_‘Okay, now or never,’_ The blonde thought after he got over his surprise.

 

“Hehe, ugh… I didn’t want to cause any harm. Honestly. It was just a prank, just some herbs I added to the water. Nothing harmful, I swear. It’s a part of my nature. I’m a fox demon. I can’t really help it,” Naruto answered sheepishly. Though, he did have the grace to blush in embarrassment.

 

**‘ _Cuter, use your kicked puppy look.’_** His inner demon interjected.

 

“I see…” She replied sternly. For a second Naruto tensed in anticipation.

 

“…Well, no harm done, child. I guess we can let it slide this time. It’s not the first time that the village was targeted by a fox demon. Little Shippo here can also be quite mischievous,” the old lady replied fondly.

 

“Thank you,” Naruto answered with a smile.

 

“WHAT? That’s all?! He scared the hell out of the villagers and you say no harm done. Kaede, don’t you think he should be punished?!” Kagome whined in disappointment.

 

“Child, I can hardly punish him for something that is in his nature. That would be the same as to punish someone for breathing. Don’t be foolish,” The old miko answered coolly, seemingly used to the young girl’s childish behavior.

 

“But, Kaede, he.. “

 

“No, Kagome. Now be a good girl and behave.” Kaede said forcefully.

 

“What’s wrong with you people? Gahh. I can’t stand to be here anymore. Inuyasha, I’m going home. Come get me when all of you are back to normal and ready to apologize for how you have treated me. But only when that thing is gone. I really don’t want to deal with him anymore,” Having said her part, the girl turned heel with an angry huff and stormed off into the direction of the forest on the other side of the village.

 

“Good riddance,” Naruto mumbled.

 

“So, old hag, do we get something to eat today? Chasing down fox demons makes hungry,” Inuyasha said after Kagome was out of sight, obviously used to that kind of behavior from the girl.

 

“Of course, Inuyasha. I made some stew for you. I have also saved some rare meat for you, Shippo and Kirara. Now that Kagome has gone home you won’t have to hide it. You’re also welcome to join us, young kitsune, after you introduce yourself, of course.”

 

“Yummy.” Shippo squealed enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the blonde replied bewildered, “where are my manners? My name is Naruto.”

 

“He’s the grandson of a demon lord, a little princess,” Inuyasha interrupted cheekily.

 

“I am not.”

 

“Sure you are.”

 

“Don’t tease the lad, Inuyasha.”

 

“Party-pooper,” Inuyasha mumbled, something that earned him a hit from Kaede’s walking stick.

 

“Ouch, you old hag. You don’t have to hit me.” The hanyou complained. Snickering at his misfortune, Naruto followed the pair into the village, the rest of the group right behind them.

***

 

In the Western Palace councilman Itomaru was beside himself with rage. Sesshomaru, that stupid pup, had left the palace to run after the damn fox. Just after he had thought that the blonde finally was out of his hair, the idiot had to run after him. For a few days things had looked so promising. The deadline of the council was slowly running out and there had been no other competition to deal with.

 

Oh, he knew that the stubborn lord wouldn’t choose his daughter by his own volition, but that hardly mattered. He wouldn’t choose any of the other candidates either. In the end the council would decide over that matter. And since he was the only councilman with enough political weight, among other resources, his success was just about guaranteed.

 

He was so furious that he had destroyed a good part of his office in a fit of rage. He was just about to smash a few more things when his daughter stormed his office. Just from the look on her face he knew that he would need a lot of nerve to deal with her.

 

“Oto-san, do you know what that old bastard Rei Inu just told me? Lord Sesshomaru has left the palace!” She cried indignantly.

 

“Thank you for that useless piece of information, Kaori. Why don’t you tell me something I don’t already know?” He snapped at her.

 

“You knew? Why didn’t you do something?”

 

“By the time I was told of his sudden departure it was already far too late. Rei Inu enjoyed himself very much when he informed me that his grandson left.”

 

“Well, send someone after him! Do something! My future as Lady of the West is on the line!” She shrieked hysterically.

 

Faster than the girl could blink Itomaru moved, backhanding Kaori across the face. Gracelessly she fell on her behind.

 

“Control yourself.” He snarled angrily. Kaori watched him wide-eyed, clutching her red check with her hand.

 

“All of this could have been avoided had you done your job. It’s a good thing that I still have an ace up my sleeve.”

 

“Oto-san?” His daughter asked meekly.

 

“I had hoped that Sesshomaru would lose interest in the blonde pest after he left the palace. But that doesn’t mean that I haven’t prepared for the eventuality. If everything goes according to plan, Sesshomaru will come too late to win back his beau.”

 

“Too late?”

“Yes, too late. The blonde will either be already mated or dead.” He explained.

_‘I just hope that Katsuro had enough time to accomplish his mission. I didn’t expect Sesshomaru to set out so soon.”_ Itomaru thought uneasily.

***

 

Floating several hundred feet above ground, Sesshomaru took a deep breath, scenting the air for any traces of Naruto’s scent.

 

**_‘He sure travels fast.’_** His inner demon commented impressed.

****

_‘That alone wouldn’t be much of a problem. Somehow he seems to disappear from time to time. His scent just disappears and reappears miles away. It is incredible frustrating to lose Naruto’s scent trail all the time.’_

****

**_‘I bet it is the same trick he used to escape us that one time we had him cornered.’_ **

****

_‘Kami, I wish he’d never left the castle. Everything would have been so much easier.’_

**_‘Well, you can only fault yourself for that.’_ **

****

_‘…You’ll never live that down, will you?’_ The young lord asked exasperatedly. 

**_‘I do not think so. No.’_ **

****

Annoyed would be the best way to describe the way Sesshomaru was feeling at the moment. Annoyed and truly frustrated. Initially he had hoped that it would be easy to find Naruto and to convince him to return to the Western palace. It didn’t take long for him to grasp that finding his little kitsune wouldn’t be as easy as he had imagined. He had hoped it would take two days or three at most and now he had been looking for the blond for more than a week. Still, he hadn’t found him.

 

He had tried to follow Naruto’s scent after leaving his palace but his future mate was not as easily   traced as he had believed. Every time the demon lord thought he was getting close to Naruto his scent would suddenly disappear.

 

For a short moment he had thought the blond was doing it on purpose. Naruto’s was certainly mischievous enough for that kind of thing. But Naruto couldn’t have possibly known that somebody would follow him. He had no reason to believe that Sesshomaru would go after him, not after the way the two of them had parted. 

 

He had needed some time to find an explanation for the reoccurring disappearance of Naruto’s scent. Why would he change locations so often? And so suddenly? Then, after he had discovered multiple human villages where the villagers were desperately trying to wash different colors off their cattle, their clothes, their houses, their hair etc he finally knew why Naruto’s scent disappeared frequently and that the young fox demon had a certain fondness for the color orange.

 

For some reason the blonde was on a pranking rampage and was obviously using his secret disappearing technique to vanish from the crime scenes. Though, somehow, Sesshomaru knew that he was probably the reason for Naruto’s behavior. Even when the blonde had still been staying at the palace, the number of his pranks seemed to increase every time the two of them had clashed.

 

Regardless, he admitted that some of the pranks were really impressing. In one village he had somehow covered the hands of the people in a sticky substance. Some of the villages had been stuck with their hands in very embarrassing places. Some were stuck with their finger in their nose, with their hand in their pants or even in the pants of someone else. And those were only some of the tamer possibilities. Even he could resist a smirk at that particular prank. Still, it was annoying him to no end that he had to find Naruto’s scent all over again.

 

But losing the blonde’s scent all the time wasn’t the only problem the demon lord had to deal with. The biggest problem so far was that Naruto didn’t stay in one place for more than a few hours at a time and that made it nearly impossible for him to gain on his future mate.

 

 He didn’t have much time left to find the blonde, the mating season would begin soon and if he couldn’t find Naruto in time he would be forced to mate with one of the children of his councilmen, or worse, Kaori. He shuddered at the thought alone; he would rather commit incest and mate with his own brother before he even touched that stupid bitch. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his long, long lifetime with a bitch that mated with him because she wanted to be the next Lady of the West.

 

Besides, as the Lord of the West, he needed to have an heir and he didn’t want someone as weak as Kaori to be the mother of his future children. Kaori was also a very shallow and uncaring person so he didn’t believe she would be able to love any children they would have.  She most probably wouldn’t want to have more than one child either, since she was always so terribly worried about her thin figure. And he certainly didn’t want his children to inherit her stupidity and her obvious mental disorder, which was the only possible explanation for her absolute lack of common sense and self-preservation.

 

Naruto was everything Kaori was not. He was caring, strong, independent and intelligent. He wasn’t spoiled or squeamish and wasn’t afraid to do some work on his own. Kaori wouldn’t survive a day without her servants.

 

Sesshomaru’s could only hope for Naruto to take a break somewhere for a day or two, that would give him just enough time to catch up. 

 

***

 

In contrast to Sesshomaru, another person didn’t have as much trouble to follow Naruto. Unlike the demon lord, Katsuro didn’t have to rely on scents to follow his prey; he could see and feel the smallest traces of youki any demon left behind. Out of all the personal mercenaries Lord Itomaru hat at his disposal Katsuro was the best tracker. Even among other snake demons, his senses were superior. With a simple flick of his tongue he could track even the smallest traces of youki over several miles.

 

But he had to admit that this time his prey was a bit of a challenge. When he had first received his mission he had been a bit disappointed and had thought that the mission would be done quickly. Who would have thought that the grandson of the Lord of the South would turn out to be so hard to track? Usually the children of nobles were absolutely useless when they left their homes. After being pampered all their life they were helpless like newborns when they were out on their own. He had thought the Lord of the South an idiot for letting his grandson out of his sight so close to mating season.

 

It seemed there was more to the blonde than he believed. Oh, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the little morsel.

 

Before he had discovered that the blonde fox was more than just a spoilt noble he had seriously contemplated killing the kit and get over it. Since his mission was either to mate the boy or to kill him. He had thought him beautiful, but beauty alone wasn’t a good enough reason for him to spend the rest of his lifetime bound to a pampered prince. Because even though he worked for them, he hated nobles with a passion.     

 

But since he knew that the fox not just a pretty face, his plan to kill him went out of the window. He would enjoy claiming the little blonde over and over all through the mating season. The fact that the boy had caught the eyes of Lord Sesshomaru just sweetened the deal. The lord would probably burst with envy when he learned that a lowly snake demon succeeded where he had failed. 

 

Now he only had to overwhelm the fox. And he had to be extra careful. The fact that it had taken so long to track him down made it clear that he had very little information concerning his target. He had no clue whether the boy could defend himself or not. The lack of information could prove to be very dangerous and could endanger the whole mission.

 

His best shot would probably be to take the blonde unaware. Injecting the boy with his paralyzing poison was also an option…and one that had already been successful.   

 

 

 

 


	9. The wolf prince and the hanyou

 

"Talking"

 

**"Demon talking"**

 

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

*******

**Chapter 9: The wolf prince and the hanyou**

_His best shot would probably be to take the blonde unaware. Injecting the boy with his paralyzing poison was also an option…and one that had already been successful._

***

 

It was still rather early in the morning when Naruto was forcefully woken by the feel of tiny hands shaking him awake and an excited, childish voice chatting happily right into his sensitive ear. Groaning tiredly, the blonde forced himself to sit up, knowing from earlier encounters with his assailant that going back to sleep was out of the question. It was his own fault, really.

 

Since his return to Kaede’s village didn’t turn out as bad as Naruto had previously predicted, the blonde had decided to stay for a while. After the whole green-skin-thing turned out to be a prank, the villagers got over their dislike for the blond fox demon rather quickly, seeing as it was not permanent. That was something Naruto hadn’t expected at all, considering that his previous encounters with the human population of Edo had proven the people to be rather unfriendly.

 

He had decided to stay and he just had to offer Shippo some lessons in kitsune magic. Among other things. Now he had to deal with the consequences of his thoughtless actions.

 

“Come on, Naruto. Hurry up! What am I going to learn today? Teleporting? Illusions? Fighting?” The little fox kit asked excitedly, jumping around hyperactively.

 

**_‘Oh, come on. You can’t fault the kit for being eager. You were just as excitable at his age.”_ **

****

_“Worse than that, probably.”_ Naruto thought in amused exasperation.

 

“Hmm. Maybe a little of everything kit.” He finally answered Shippo, yawning loudly.

 

The readhead’s eyes lit up like fireworks upon hearing that. Okay, maybe teaching the kit a few tricks wasn’t really that much of a hardship. The boy was just too cute.

 

“But first we’ll have breakfast. An empty stomach is bad for your concentration.” Naruto continued ruffling Shippo’s hair and leading him out of Kaede’s hut.

 

“Hey! My hair!” The boy protested loudly.

 

The blonde just chuckled at his protest. Shippo reminded him very much of himself at that age. Both of them were orphans from a young age. Though Shippo, at least, had some memories of his late parents. And both of them had had no one to teach them about the magical arts of the kitsune demons. Oh, Hokage-jiji had certainly tried, but in the end, kitsune magic and the ninja arts had proven to be too different and he had had to teach himself with the help of a few scrolls his parents and his grandfather had left behind. It had taken him several years to get the hang of it. However, illusions had been his worst subject. He had royally sucked at them for the first decades of his life.

After a quick traditional Japanese breakfast with Inuyasha and finding a quiet place under a group of trees just outside of Kaede’s village that suited their purpose, they finally started their next lesson. The hanyou accompanied them since he was rather bored, having nothing to do with his time.

 

“Now listen well, kit. This is a piece of advice that may very well save your life one day. There are some pranks that you will only be able to pull off successfully and without loss of life or limbs when you are either young and cute or very confident in your ability to run incredibly fast. And I mean really, REALLY fast.” Naruto lectured wisely.

 

“What kind of pranks are those, Naruto-sensei?” Shippo asked, wide-eyed.

 

“The kinds of pranks that involve any kind of females, especially bathing females.” The blonde answered sagely. Inuyasha nodded along, completely in agreement with the blonde.

 

“Why?” The fox kit asked curiously.

 

“You remember what Sango did to Miroku when she caught him peeping on her?” The hanyou asked his little companion seriously.

 

“Yeaaah…He had looked pretty bad.”

 

“Keh. It was a miracle that she hadn’t killed him with that giant boomerang of hers. She had certainly looked angry enough.”

 

“That’s why. Imagine what she would have done to him had he tried to prank her. Women can get very vicious when they’re angry. So when you prank a girl and she catches you… I shudder to think of what she might do to you. When you’re still young and cute that shouldn’t be much of a problem. Girls love cute things, it’s like a mental illness and though you’ll have to endure some cuddling and squealing, they won’t hurt you,” Naruto lectured gravely. Inuyasha snorted at that part, remembering all the harassment he had to endure as a kid for his cute dog ears. He preferred a mob chasing him out of town to a mob of females pinching his ears anyway.

 

“When you look older than a human boy of around twelve, you should really avoid getting caught, because around that age being cute doesn’t count all that much. If you’re not sure that you can outrun a horde of angry females and value your life, you should forget pranking them. AT ALL. If you’re not suicidal or incredibly stupid, that is. You got that?” Naruto carried on, ignoring the snort from the  half-demon.

 

“Hai, Naruto-sensei!” The little kitsune replied enthusiastically.

 

“Good, good. Now, kit, let me see if your illusions are any good. Good illusions are important because when they are used correctly, they can very well save your hide. Trust me, I know. And there is a lot you can do with a good illusion, for example hide, when you’re dealing with humans. Or you can trap an opponent in an illusion so you can disable him before he realizes what happened. Though you have to be careful, many of the stronger demons can see through the weaker illusions as they don’t rely on their eyes as much as, for example, humans do. Only an illusion that clouds all senses would be successful against such opponents, but those are too difficult for you, yet.  Now, give it a shot. Show me the best illusion you can accomplish, Shippo.”

 

“Hai!” Shippo answered with a look of concentration on his face. And after a small poof of smoke, a little mushroom eyed him from the place where Shippo had stood seconds before.

 

“Hmm. Not bad, kit.” Naruto praised after thoroughly observing Shippo’s transformation, “You’re not all that bad at illusions. But you should really stop giving your mushrooms eyes. It’s okay if you’re pranking someone. But when you’re trying to hide it’s just too noticeable. Real mushrooms just don’t have eyes.”

 

“Oh.” The redhead remarked dejectedly.

 

“Hey, there’s no need for disappointment. It’s just a small oversight. You’re doing fine with illusions. Though, you’ll have to work on your speed, stamina and your kitsune magic a bit. And you should definitely learn how to disguise your scent. Any demon with a good sense of smell would be able to sniff you out in seconds and your illusions would be completely useless. But all in all, considering that you’re been traveling with a bunch of humans and non-fox demons for quite some time, you’re not half bad. But you seriously need to change your diet a little. You’re a bit on the small side, for someone of your age group. You need more raw meat than just once in a while. It’s not healthy. I know ramen is the food of gods but you’re a demon, you need some fresh meat once in a while or your growth will be permanently stunned.”

 

“It’s not his fault. Kagome throws a fit every time she sees one of us with rare meat. She thinks it’ll make him sick. So we’ve taken to avoid eating meat rare when she’s around.” Inuyasha explained.

 

“I noticed as much. But it’s still unhealthy. You’ll have to set your foot down. Shippo’s health is more important than Kagome’s delicate sensibilities.”

 

“You’re right. I’ll do that.”

 

“Good.”

 

“…It’ll be a painful process.” The hanyou said, rubbing the back of his head as if in pain, obviously remembering the last time he had a disagreement with the girl.

 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Naruto continued. Shippo noticing that the conversation had turned quite serious became still.

 

“Che…” Inuyasha muttered, clearly not inclined to continue their conversation.

 

The hanyou was the other reason for Naruto’s extended stay in the village, besides the friendliness of the villagers and Shippo. Naruto was truly curious about the kind of person the hanyou really was. He had heard a lot of rumors and stories about the hanyou at Sesshomaru’s Palace, even some from the demon lord himself. Some of them had been nice and had painted him in a favorable light, while others had made him out to be a horrible, monstrous person. Most of them were full of contradictions. And although obviously many of them couldn’t possibly be true, they still made him curious.

 

So while he was enjoying his time in the village he had started to watch the half demon. He just couldn’t leave his curiosity unsatisfied. And while he was observing the hanyou he started, for the first time since he left the Western Palace, to reflect on all that had happened. Though he had barely noticed it, he had been kind of lonely. It has been quite some time since he had left the Western Palace, after all. All the pranks and the jumping from place to place had detracted him from his growing loneliness. Now that he thought about it, he had grown rather fond of the old palace and its inhabitants, the most recent additions not included of course. The palace had been the first place he stayed for longer than a few days after spending several decades on the run from Sasuke. But he found that he was starting to like the small human village as well. The people were very friendly and accepting and that was something he didn’t get to see all too often in his life. The other places the blonde had seen in Edo had been far from open minded. Naruto was sure that Inuyasha had something to do with the accepting attitude of the villagers toward demons. From what he had heard from the old miko Kaede the hanyou had been around for quite some time and had become something like a guardian to the village and its people.

 

Even though the hanyou acted like a brash idiot sometimes Naruto came to like him very fast. Though he couldn’t shake the feeling that the hanyou was hiding a part of his personality. He was quite sure of it; there were just too many things about Inuyasha that didn’t make sense otherwise. Maybe he was scared that his friends wouldn’t accept him should he start to act like his true self. That was something the blonde could understand as he had held the same fears when he had still been living in Konoha. Naruto’s first clue for that theory had been the fact that Inuyasha hadn’t attacked Kagome when she had used that cursed necklace on him, at all. A possible explanation for that could be that the hanyou was just used to that treatment and gave up trying to change it, but Inuyasha just didn’t seem like the sort of person to give up on something that important. No demon, not even a hanyou, would let himself be treated like that without trying to fight it with everything they have. It went against their very instincts to let themselves be entrapped in such a way, especially by an abomination like that cursed necklace.

 

Besides, it was very strange, not to say impossible, that a wannabe miko like Kagome was able to trap hanyou as powerful as Inuyasha. His brash facade aside, Inuyasha was a pretty powerful hanyou; he was the son of a Demon Lord after all and from what he had heard from Rei Inu, his mother was also very special. And you had to be a special kind of human to give birth to such a powerful and beautiful half-demon. So even with the help of an old and experienced miko like Kaede, the child shouldn’t be able to control the necklace and have so much power over Inuyasha, certainly not against his wishes. Naruto suspected that the hanyou only wore the damned necklace to appear more harmless in the eyes of the human population of Edo.

 

_‘How much harm can come from a hanyou that is controlled by a miko after all?_ ’ Naruto thought as he watched Shippo trying to perform another bit of kitsune magic.

 

**_‘That hanyou must have some serious problems with his inner demon. It can’t be pleased about being leashed and suppressed in such a way. I bet it gets very violent once it is released,’_** his inner demon commented.

 

_‘He must be very fond of his human friends then, if he’s willing to go through so much trouble for them. It can’t be a very pleasant experience to be at odds with his inner demon.’_

**_‘Even though he’s a hanyou he is still a dog demon and a young one at that. He needs a pack and they have taken that place for him it seems.’_ **

_‘Hmm. Though I hope he does not think of all of them as pack. The demon slayer and the monk are nice but I can’t really imagine him to want that horrible wannabe priestess to be a part of it, not when she heaps abuse onto him all the time.’_

****

**_‘Yeah, I hope so, too. I wouldn’t want someone with a screech that could wake the dead in our pack. Our ears are just too sharp for that. Kami, that girl could give banshee a run for her money with her screaming.  Even Sakura’s squealing in her days as a hardcore Sasuke fan-girl never reached such a high note. And her screech could easily burst ear drums.’_ **

****

_‘Yeah… .’_ The blonde answered, shuddering in remembrance.

 

While he was reminiscing about his days in Konoha’s ninja academy, something in the distance caught his attention.Something that had, at first glance, looked like a cloud of dust but, at a closer look, actually resembled a small tornado. It was approaching the village at high speed. And if that in itself wasn’t strange enough, as soon as the small whirlwind had entered the village, it abruptly changed its course, charging right in the direction of himself, Shippo and Inuyasha.

****

“What the fuck is that?” Naruto cursed in alarm, preparing himself in case of an attack.

 

“Relax, princess, it’s just Kouga.” Inuyasha said, apparently completely unfazed by the appearance of the strange phenomena.

 

“Kouga? Who’s Kouga?” The blonde asked, perplexed, just as the tornado came to a sudden halt right in front of the half-demon.

****

While Naruto had recognized that the storm was not natural the moment he had set eyes on it, he hadn’t quite expected a person to be the cause of it. But as he had spent most of his early years among shinobi, he probably should have known better and have expected the unexpected.

 

‘ _Look underneath the underneath and all that rot.’_ He thought, eyeing the newcomer curiously.

****

Going by his smell and his appearance, the male that had appeared out of the whirlwind was indubitable a wolf demon. He was quite handsome with his long, silky black hair that he wore in a high ponytail. In addition he also wore a brown head band. His eyes were had a nice blue-green colour and he was dressed in brow pelts. His chest was protected by a silver and black armor. A brown leather pouch was hanging from his right shoulder and he also had a fluffy wolf tail.

****

“What’s up, mangy mutt? Missed me?” The male asked, addressing Inuyasha, smirking widely.

 

“Yeah. Like one would miss a bunch of fleas.” The hanyou answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

 

Naruto didn’t know how to react to that behavior. Was that some kind of friendly banter or something else? Judging from the fact that Shippo was watching the two of them as if that was a common occurrence, the blonde decided not to interfere and just observe.    

 

“Yeah, yeah. Deny your feelings, mutt, but I know that you love me. Now, where are you hiding my woman?” Kouga continued cheekily.

****

 “In your dreams. Asshole. And Kagome isn’t your woman, you flea-bitten wolf. She’s not here anyways. She’s had yet another hissy fit and has gone home,” the hanyou replied, muttering angrily.

****

“Yeah? When will she be back, then?“

****

“How should I know? I’m not her fucking keeper, asshole.” Inuyasha snapped in reply,  storming past the wolf demon into the woods in a huff and effectively ending the conversation.

 

In the time Naruto had known the hanyou, he had never seen him react to someone like that. The half-demon hated to lose an argument and was usually not one to give up that easily.

****

“What’s up with the mutt?” Kouga muttered to himself.

 

“Oh, hey Shippo.” He said, turning to Shippo, obviously just realizing that Inuyasha hadn’t been alone. “And who’re you?” He continued when he took notice of Naruto’s unfamiliar face.

****

“Kouga, this is Naruto. Naruto is a fox demon just like me,” The kit replied enthusiastically.

 

“Way to state the obvious, kit.” Naruto said, trying to ruffle the kid’s hair.

 

“Kagome and Inuyasha had another row, so she left. She didn’t say when she’ll be back. She was pretty angry.” The boy went on, neatly avoiding Naruto’s hand and completely ignoring the blonde’s statement.

****

While Shippo was busy telling the wolf demon the whole story, the blonde kitsune noticed that there was a strange glint in the wolf demon’s eyes when he was told about the argument that had occurred between the hanyou and Kagome. He wasn’t sure but he could have sworn that the other male was glad there had been yet another argument between Inuyasha and the miko. Of course, that could be easily explained since the wolf had claimed Kagome as ‘his’ woman. So he maybe he was just happy that the girl he seemed to be in love with had a fight with his rival for her affection. Though personally Naruto didn’t think that the hanyou had this kind of feelings for the girl, how could he when she treated him like an ill-mannered pet?

 

Additionally, the wolf had looked strangely relieved when Shippo told him that Kagome had been beyond angry when she left and that it looked like she wouldn’t return for quite some time. That was not the reaction of someone who professed to be in love with the girl, especially not if he really came all that way just to see her. From his grandfather he knew that the North was wolf territory and that it was not exactly a stone’s throw from Kaede’s village.   No, something else had to be going on with this Kouga.

****

“Soooo, why did you refer to Kagome as your woman? Are you a couple?” Naruto asked innocently, hoping to provoke a reaction from the newcomer that would give him a clue to what was going on between him and the hanyou. He just had the feeling that there was something he was missing.

****

“No, they’re not. Hehehe. Kouga really likes Kagome, he wants her to be his bride. But the thing is that Kagome never agrees to his proposals, because she really likes Inuyasha. The only problem with that is that Inuyasha just can’t decide whether he actually likes Kagome or rather Kikyo.” Shippo replied enthusiastically before Kouga could even open his mouth,”It’s like a twisted love  triangle or quadrangle or whatever going on between them. Kouga and Inuyasha fight all the time because of Kagome. And then Kagome sits Inuyasha. It’s the best entertainment ever. Hehe.”

****

While the blonde had hoped that the wolf demon would answer that question himself, without Shippo’s interference, he still watched the wolf demon’s face intently while the small kit fired away.

****

_‘_ _Is that my imagination or did he look jealous when Shippo was telling me Inuyasha liked Kagome?’_ The blonde thought, noticing the expression that had flashed across the wolf demon’s face at the young boy’s words.

****

**_‘He was definitely jealous. Someone has a cruuuush.’_** His inner demon agreed.

****

_‘Well, he could still be jealous of Inuyasha, because that girl apparently likes him. She certainly doesn’t act like it, if you ask me.’_

****

**_‘Ah, but he didn’t seem jealous at all when the kit said she fancied the hanyou. The jealousy only crossed his face when he said that Inuyasha returned her feelings or was in love with that other woman.’_ **

****

_‘Now that you mention it. The reaction did come a bit late for it to be about the girl.’_

**_‘And I could have sworn that he was a tiny bit relieved when the child mentioned that the wannabe miko always rejected his proposals.’_ **

_‘That is certainly interesting. But why would he fight with the hanyou if he wasn’t really interested in the girl?’_

**_‘Isn’t it obvious?’_ **

****

_‘…’_

**_‘He’s pulling pigtails. The wolf is just trying to attract Inuyasha’s attention.’_ **

****

_‘Well, there’s only one way to confirm our theory.’_ Naruto finally thought, ending his conversation with his inner demon and returning to reality. Though, he had a hard time suppressing a laugh at the image of Inuyasha with pigtails. That picture was really hilarious.

 

Now he only needed an opportunity to talk to the wolf demon without Shippo. He had the strange feeling that Kouga wouldn’t be very keen to talk about his feelings in front of the kit. Even in the case that he was wrong and the other demon had no such feelings for the hanyou, the possibility that the young kit would run to Inuyasha and tell him about their conversation was very high. He certainly didn’t want for things between Kouga and Inuyasha to grow even more awkward than they already were. Most children couldn’t keep secrets to save their life.

 

But first he had to ensure that the wolf demon would stay in the village for some time, since it could take a while until he got the ookami to talk to him. And he still wanted to find out why Inuyasha had stormed off in a huff.

 

Good thing that he already had an idea to work with. He only had to play his cards right. With an easy smile on his lips, he turned to Kouga and set his plan in action.

 

“So Kouga-san, are you part of the Northern wolf tribe?” Naruto asked, addressing the wolf demon for a second time.

 

“Kouga is the prince of the Northern Wolf tribe!” Shippo interrupted boisterously, again.

 

“Thank you, Shippo. But why don’t you let Prince Kouga answer some questions on his own?” The blonde asked easily.

 

‘ _It seems like someone seriously neglected to teach the kit some manners. I should probably add that to his lessons.’_

 

“Now, what were we talking about? Oh, yes. So, you’re from the Northern wolf tribe. That’s quite a long distance you have traveled for Kagome.”

 

“Not really. It isn’t really that far away. And I am a fast runner, so it didn’t take me too long to reach the village.” The wolf prince replied.

 

“You’re so modest, my prince.”  Naruto flattered, “But even a fast runner like you must be tired after such a journey. Why don’t you stay here, in the village, for a few days? You would get some much needed rest and who knows maybe by then Kagome will have calmed down enough to come back. It would be a shame if you came all the way for nothing.”

 

Even though he had looked a bit uncomfortable at the flattery, Kouga readily agreed to stay for a few days.  

 

“Now, Shippo, why don’t you run to Kaede and tell her that prince Kouga is here and that he plans to stay for a few days.” The blonde kitsune said, hoping to send the kit away so that he could be alone with the wolf prince.

 

While he was speaking with Kouga he had noticed something that could speed along his plans for the other demon quite a bit. Though Naruto hadn’t actually meant anything by it, the ookami had seemed very uncomfortable when the blonde had flattered him. And he would bet all his storage scrolls that the wolf prince had thought that the kitsune had been flirting with him. And just like that Naruto had a better plan. It was easier to unsettle someone with flirting, and he knew from experience that some people tended to blurt out very sensitive information when they were approached that way, and that was just what he was going to try.

 

“But what about you and Kouga? Aren’t you coming?” Shippo asked pouting, not liking being sent away.

 

“No, we are not. I’m going to show prince Kouga where he’s going to sleep while he’s here.”

 

“Can’t you do that later?”

 

“No. We’ll be having dinner later.”

 

“Now go. And when you’re at it, why don’t you help Kaede with dinner? She’ll be preparing dinner for all of us. That is a lot f work for an old lady. And you could learn something from her.” The blonde instructed.

 

“Fine.” The kit replied, turning into the direction of the miko’s hut all the while muttering something similar to: “Learn something my ass.”

 

Naruto resisted reprimanding the kit on his language, since he was just as bad, if not worse, in that department. Sighting the blonde kitsune turned back to the ookami.

 

“Follow me, prince…”

 

“Just Kouga is fine. You don’t have to be so formal. I hate that shit.” The prince interrupted before Naruto could finish his sentence.

 

“Kouga then.” He replied with a fake giggle. “Kaede provided me with a hut for my stay here. You can share with me.” He continued, batting his eyes in what he hoped to be a seductive way.

 

“I don’t thing that is good idea.” The other male replied, clearing his throat self-consciously.

 

“Why? Because of Kagome?”

 

“Eh… y-yeah.”

 

“But she’s just human. In the blink of an eye she will be old and ugly while I’ll still be young and beautiful.” Naruto said, stepping right into Kouga’s personal space pouting attractively, “Besides, I don’t think your elder would accept her anyways. She’s far beneath you.”

 

With a hard nudge the wolf prince shoved the blonde out of his personal space. It seemed that Naruto had gone a bit too far with his words, judging from the sudden tenseness that had entered Kouga’s face.

 

“Listen, that is really none of your fucking business. I’m not interested in you. Take a hint, would you?” The ookami growled angrily.

 

“This is not really about Kagome, is it? Do you by chance fancy Inuyasha?” Naruto asked, finally choosing to drop his admittedly pathetic attempt at flirting and try a more direct approach. That was the only thing he could do now that the wolf demon had taken offence. And suddenly the hard expression disappeared from Kouga’s face who suddenly adopted a deer in the headlights look.

 

“Inuyasha? I don’t fancy Inuyasha. That’s ridiculous, you’ve seen how we behave around each other.” He spluttered, but the blush that had spread on his face was proof enough for Naruto.

 

“So this is not a blush on your face then?” The blonde grinned.

 

“Wha…? N-no, it’s not. I’m not BLUSHING!” Kouga yelped.

 

“Of course you’re not,” The kitsune said innocently.

 

The young wolf demon seemed to be relieved that Naruto had seemingly dropped the issue. But Naruto was not quite finished with the other male.

 

_‘ **Heh, people with crushes are so much fun. I just love to mess with them.’**_

 

_‘Hmm, I feel like a bit of matchmaking. They would be such a sweet couple.’_

_‘ **Mating season is just weeks away. Maybe it’ll happen on its own.’**_

_‘Maybe. But it will be much more fun that way.’_ Naruto thought mischievously.

 

“Haha, how silly of me,” he continued cheerfully, “I don’t know what I was thinking. Oh, I just have to tell Inuyasha about this. I’m sure he will find it as funny as I did. And here I was, thinking that you were actually pulling Inu’s pigtails. Maybe it’ll cheer him up a bit. He’s been quite moody since that miko girl Kagome left.”

 

Without further ado the young fox demon turned around and started to move in the direction that Inuyasha had taken earlier. He wasn’t really planning to tell Inuyasha anything, he was not that cruel. But it was the perfect move because he hadn’t even done two steps before Kouga had caught him by his wrist to stop him from leaving.

 

“Don’t. Don’t tell him.” The wolf demon said through gritted teeth as Naruto turned to face him.

 

“So I was right.”

 

“Yes. Yes, I admit it. Just don’t tell the mutt,” Kouga admitted, blushing.

 

“I wasn’t going to tell him. I was just curious.” 

 

“You weren’t?”

 

“Nah. It’ll be much more fun watching him find it out on his own. Do you plan to do something about that in the near future? I would love to see that.” The blond replied impishly.

 

“I don’t know. I have to think about my pack. I don’t know if they will accept him. And I don’t think it will happen as long as he’s wearing that necklace. They won’t accept him as long as he’s leashed. Besides I don’t know how Inuyasha will react to my advances.” Was his sullen answer.

 

“Hmm. You should try talking to Inuyasha about that. I believe you’ll be surprised in more ways than one.” Naruto finally said.

 

“You weren’t actually interested in me, were you?” The wolf prince asked.

 

The blonde just laughed, shaking his heard. And just as he finished, Shippo decided to rejoin them. It seemed like their conversation had taken longer than they had realized.

 

“Kaede sent me to tell you that diner is ready.” The kit said, rocking on his toes.

 

 “Perfect timing, kit. I’m kind of hungry already. Let’s get the others. You coming Kouga? I’m sure the other would like to see you.”  Naruto replied.

 

“Yeah. All this running around made me hungry. I’ll join you for dinner. I’ve brought some sake with me. And not this weak stuff humans dare to call sake but the real stuff. Made by demons for other demons only.” The wolf answered, following the other two demons into the village.

***

 

In the evening the group was assembled around a big fire outside of Kaede’s hut enjoying the fine sake Kouga had brought with him. Shippo however was inside Kaede’s hut, fast asleep already. The humans among the group were quite smashed already and even Inuyasha, who had returned from his little sulking trip to Goshinboku, seemed a bit tipsy, if the blush on his cheeks was something to go by.

 

After a few more drinks the humans were lying passed out around the fire. But the demons of the group were far from finished. Giggling stupidly at everything they continued drinking. They had a fun time until Kouga decided to ruin it.

 

“Hey, mutt. You’re all read in the face. Can’t hold your liquor?”

 

“Fuck you, wolf” Inuyasha replied, sipping at his drink. Naruto was just watching silently, hoping that the wolf prince wouldn’t say something stupid.

 

“You can’t, can you? Hehe, your eyes are glassy and your cheeks are adorably pink.”

 

“I’m not adorable, you stupid asshole.”

 

“Yes, you are. But I hadn’t really expected you to hold your liquor well. This is strong stuff, made especially for youkai. And you’re just half a demon after all.” Kouga continued obliviously.

 

“You’re such a stupid fucker, Kouga.” The hanyou snarled, hurling his sake cup at Kouga and storming once again into the direction of the sacred tree.

 

Kouga was left standing, dripping with the contents of Inuyasha’s cup, gaping at his back.

 

“You are really stupid, you know.” Naruto said calmly.

 

“Yeah, rub it in, why don’t you?”

 

“You’re taking the wrong approach with him. You won’t get very far with pulling his pigtails.”

 

“So suddenly you’re an expert on all things Inuyasha. You’ve known him what? A week? Two?”

 

“Hmm. That’s about right. But I still know that you’re doing it wrong. I know what kind of life he lived. All his life he has been treated like he’s half a person because he’s a hanyou. Like that somehow makes him unworthy. Kagome treats him that way, too. Even his own brother has treated him like he’s worth less than dirt, has tried to kill him because of his human blood. He’s insecure. Belittling him won’t help you at all in winning his affections.” The blonde explained patiently.

 

“What am I supposed to do then?” The wolf prince asked desperately.

 

“Just tell him the truth. Tell him you’re in love with him. That you don’t give a damn that he’s a half-demon.” He answered exasperatedly.       

 

For a moment Kouga just sat there.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him, you idiot.” Naruto cried.

 

Not needing to be told twice the wolf prince set in motion and followed the half-demon into the forest.

 

Inuyasha didn’t seem to have gotten very far; the sake must have been the cause for that. Naruto could hear everything that happened after the ookami had caught up with the hanyou. Though he tried very hard not to listen since it was very private. So he tried to distract himself with drinking a bit more, not willing to interrupt the two of them. Still, he couldn’t help to overhear enough things to get the picture. The only surprise there was that Inuyasha actually returned Kouga’s feelings.

 

_‘Huh, well that certainly explained some things.’_ He thought, taking another sip of sake.

 

After a time it was clear that the two lovebirds had left their differences behind them because some rather obvious and intimate sounds started coming from out of the forest.

 

_‘Oh, kami.’_ The blonde though in embarrassment, downing his cup in one go, _‘I’m still too sober for this.’_

“I can still hear you!” He finally yelled drunkenly, blushing a deep red that added to the blush the alcohol had already brought to his face.

 

His only reply was drunk giggling and whispering. But even with his alcohol addled brain, he could tell that the two horn dogs were moving further into the forest and away from him.

 

Sighting in relief, he drank the rest of the sake bottle and settled down to take a nap, not knowing that someone had been watching him and his friends the whole day. Someone who had been waiting for him to let his guard down. Someone who had finally, after days of waiting for it, found the right moment for his move.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Reunion of a different kind

"Talking"

 

**"Demon talking"**

 

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

***

 

**Chapter 10: Reunion of a different kind**

 

_Sighting in relief he drank the rest of the sake bottle and settled down to take a nap, not knowing that someone had been watching him and his friends the whole day. Someone who had been waiting for him to let his guard down. Someone who had finally, after days of waiting for it, found the right moment to make his move._

***

 

Somehow, when Naruto had decided to take a nap, he had a different idea about how it would work out. He would lay down on the furs and blankets they had strategically positioned around the fire, and then he would slip into an easy sleep warmed by the cracking fire.

 

Here he was, lying on his back, not able to slip a wink, because the world just wouldn’t stop spinning.

 

**_‘What did Jiraiya always say? When do you really know that you’re absolutely drunk?’_** Naruto’s inner demon asked cheerfully. Obviously the alcohol was finally showing its effect. He’s never had any alcohol especially brewed for demons before, so he wasn’t used to it and couldn’t hold it very well.

****

**_‘_** _When… when you’re lying down… aaand the world is still spinning.’_ The blonde answered giggling drunkenly.

**_‘Yeah… Maybe you shouldn’t have drunk the rest of the bottle on your own.’_ **

****

**_‘_ ** _I’m not drunk… I feel fanti-ta… fine.’_

  ** _‘I see. Good thing that you can’t get me drunk. Even sake made for demons can’t drown out your instincts.’_**

****

_‘I’m...walk… going  for a.. walk…’_ Naruto finally decided, getting up from his chosen sleeping place with some difficulty. Stumbling and nearly tripping over some furs he distanced himself from the fire and the sleeping humans.

_‘Y-you know…I kinda mi-miss Sesshomaru._ ’ He thought mournfully, addressing his inner demon.

 

**_‘Yes, yes. I know.’_ **

****

_‘I really, r-really liked him.’_ He sniffed sadly, _‘But he’s such a ho- hor- mean bastard.’_

****

**_‘Yes, he is.’_ **

****

_‘But he’s so bea- beauty- pretty, he’s pretty. And I still liiike him.’_ He wailed inwardly. Then he tripped over a tree root. He hadn’t even noticed that he had that he had stumbled so far from the fire.

 

Slumping against the giant tree over which root he had tripped, he really needed a break. The world was still spinning – and not in a good way. For a second he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was already dodging small knives that came at him seemingly out of nowhere.

 

And abruptly Naruto’s head was cleared and he could think again. Too bad his body didn’t react the same way; his movements were sluggish and inapt.

 

He barely had time to look for his attacker before he had to dodge another volley of knives. For a second he had the crazy thought that Sasuke had caught up to him again. But even after the amount of alcohol he had drunk he knew it was impossible. He was only just able to catch a glimpse of a person, clad in black, hiding between the tree branches. Though, this time when he was dodging he wasn’t quite as lucky. He wasn’t able to avoid several knives, a few of them just grazed him, one grazed his cheek, but another buried itself deep into his thigh. Though none of his injuries were really serious, they burned like hell.

 

Cursing himself for drinking so much Naruto prepared for another attack as best as he was able to. What he had absolutely not expected was for his attacker to show himself.

 

The man that appeared out of the trees was of average high and was clothed entirely in black. From his posture Naruto could tell that the man was well-trained and he wondered if he was an assassin. The yellow eyes with slit pupils and the grey scales that covered parts of his face were obvious signs of a snake demon. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Naruto snarled angrily.

 

“My name is Katsuro, little prince.” The man answered confidently. Then he did something that reminded Naruto a lot of Orochimaru. He took one of the little knives he had shot at Naruto and then he licked the blade obscenely from the hilt of the knife to the tip. Only then did Naruto notice that the snake demon had covered his blades with poison.

‘ _God damn it! Why are all of them so intent on poisoning me?’_ He cursed silently, then he yelled, “What do you want from me? To kill me? Who do you work for?”

 

“Kill you? Why would I kill you, little prince? That would be such a waste. You have so much to offer, little beauty.” The snake answered, yellow eyes roaming the blonde’s body lecherously and lingering in a few places.

 

“What?”

 

“Hmm. How do you feel? Can you still move? Is my poison spreading? Or do you need more? Usually I like my bedmates responsive, but well… I’ll make an exception for you.”  Katsuro replied smirking, advancing on Naruto threateningly.

 

“Over my dead body. I can still kick your scrawny ass.” Naruto growled heatedly. He could feel the poison spreading and though it was nowhere near as strong as the poison that Sasuke had used it still hindered him a lot, what with all the alcohol in his bloodstream.

 

“I see. Obviously the dose was too small. But don’t worry, it’s easy to adjust.” The snake demon sneered, arming himself with more of his throwing knives.

 

***

 

Katsuro had needed a few more days to catch up to the grandchild of the Southern Lord, the little prince had proven to be a bit more evasive than he had thought. But the snake demon wasn’t upset. Not at all. If anything, it made things more interesting. Easy prey was boring; he had wanted a real hunt. And that was exactly what his target had given him. 

 

Taking the beautiful prince as his mate after a log hunt and a perfectly executed plan for his capture would be so much sweeter.

 

Nobody could have predicted what had happened next. Out of all the people living in Edo his prey absolutely had to run into the younger half brother of the Lord of the West. In the beginning he had not even realized who it was that his target fighting. But after he had caught a glimpse of the legendary sword, Tessaiga, in the hands of the white haired hanyou, he knew exactly with whom he was dealing and that it was probably in his best interest to stay out of that fight. Really, how high were the chances for his little blonde prince to actually run into that guy and his band of misfits?

 

For a few hours he had held onto the hope that the blonde and the hanyou would soon return to going their separate ways. Even after the inuhanyou had invited Naruto to return with them to the human village, he had held onto that.

Of course then his blonde had to take a liking to the small kitsune kit that was part of the hanyou’s pack. The moment Naruto had agreed to teach that little nuisance the wonders of kitsune magic he knew that from that moment onward he could do nothing else but wait. Wait for a chance to catch the little prince unaware, without the hanyou or his filthy human companions around.

 

From the fight his target had with Inuyasha, he knew that the last thing he needed when fighting the blonde was interference. Naruto was a skilled and incredibly fast fighter. A distraction of any kind in a fight with the kitsune could soon prove to be fatal. To accomplish his mission, he would have to wait for the right moment and keep his distance. His best shot would probably be attacking from a distance with poison-laced throwing knives. Trying to inject the blonde with his poison via a bite was out of the question, he couldn’t imagine the little prince holding still while he was pumping his full of his paralyzing poison and dying was really not part of his plan.  

 

After a week of observing the blonde, he was terribly bored and annoyed beyond belief. Since his prey had entered that damned village he hadn’t been left on his own… at all. Everywhere he went he was accompanied by someone. And he never strayed far from the village. It was maddening.

 

And then, just when he started thinking that he would never get his chance, Kouga the wolf prince made an appearance, carrying several bottles of sake. Right when he started doubting his plans, his chance appeared.

 

Following the ookami’s arrival, and the course of one single day, everything played out perfect. The old miko and the kit went to bed early while the young people enjoyed fine sake around a camp fire. It didn’t take long until the humans passed out like a light. Then the hanyou and the wolf disappeared into the woods together, leaving his target positively smashed and on his own. To make things even more perfect for his plan, the blonde left the fireplace and proceeded to stumble away from the fire.    

 

_‘He’s practically done my work for me by drinking himself into this stupor.’_ Katsuro reflected amusedly as he watched the blonde struggle to stay upright after he tripped over a tree root.

 

_‘This will be far easier than I thought.’_ He smirked confidently. Without haste he coated his throwing knife with his poison.

****

He was a bit surprised that the blonde was able to evade his first attack. Katsuro had thought the alcohol would hinder his target more than it seemed to do in the end. But still, the kitsune’s movements were nowhere near as fluid and graceful as they used to be. They were clumsy and sluggish, but that was more than enough of an advantage for him. Next time he wouldn’t miss.

 

And just as he had predicted, his next attack was more successful. Though only one of his knives actually hit; enough of the other knives grazed the blonde in different places. To transmit his poison to the bloodstream a few grazes were more than enough.

 

Confident that his prey should be slowly losing his ability to move and soon shouldn’t be able to give him much of a fight, he decided to show and introduce himself. His future mate should know whose name he would be screaming when he claimed him.

 

He enjoyed the look of sheer panic on his future mates face when he hinted at his plans for him.

 

_‘So worried for his virtue, the little prince.’_ He thought, chuckling quietly to himself when the blonde took a fighting stance.

 

_‘Oh, well. A higher dose won’t kill him.’_ He mused, while he sneeringly addressed Naruto, “I see. Obviously the dose was too small. But don’t worry, it’s easy to adjust.”

 

With practiced ease, he shot another volley of knives at the kitsune. He hadn’t expected them to be deflected right back at him by a whip made of green light.

 

_‘Holy fuck.’_ He thought, as he hurried to avoid getting hit by his own knives. Katsuro didn’t have to look at the newcomer to be able to tell who it was.

 

And he certainly didn’t need his target’s stunned stuttering of, “Ses- Sesshomaru!?” To know that he was royally screwed.

 

_‘How the hell will I get out that?!’_ Katsuro thought desperately, when the demon lord turned on him poised for attack, red eyes glowing brightly. He knew without a doubt that only a miracle could save him now.

 

***

 

Naruto was just preparing to dodge the knives as best as he could, despite the poison, when the attack was deflected by a luminous green whip. At first he didn’t understand what had happened.

 

It took him a moment to realize just who exactly had just protected him. His heart skipped a beat and he stuttered stupidly, “Ses- Sesshomaru!”

 

There, right before him stood the Lord of the West. And he looked pissed. His eyes were switching between their usual golden color and a demonic red, his hair was flickering around him and the fur of moko-moko stood on end. He was wearing his usual get-up, though his customary amour was strangely absent. Still, all in all he looked frightening.

 

Kami, was he glad to see that bastard.

 

***

 

To say that Sesshomaru was pissed was probably the understatement of the year. He was beyond angry. Here he had finally, after several days of combing through Edo in search of Naruto, found his blonde, to come across someone attacking him.

 

He was so angry that it was hard to control his inner demon and he was sure his eyes were glowing red. After he had deflected the attack on Naruto, noting the relief on the kitsune’s face at his appearance, he turned to the attacker.

  

The snake demon was scared of him, obviously having recognized him. This was not just some random snake demon who had decided, no his clothing and posture spoke of a trained mercenary.

 

**_‘Who would send a trained assassin after Naruto?’_** Sesshomaru’s inner demon demanded.

 

_‘Since Naruto has left the palace he had only passed through human settlements. There was no demonic scent anywhere he had visited. So there is only one possibility.’_ He thought as he advanced on his opponent.

 

The snake demon took a step back, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was looking for the best way to escape. But before he could take another step, Sesshomaru had already moved and had grabbed the snake by his throat, lifting him off the ground with ease while his sharp claws dug into the skin of his neck.

 

How he enjoyed the terrified look in the hebi’s eyes. Slowly the demon lord took a look around, noting all the knives that were littering the ground. His sense of smell was keen enough to smell the poison on them. The fact that this lowly mercenary had dared to use poison on Naruto enraged him beyond belief and he to fight hard to control himself, so that he wouldn’t turn into his animal form to use the snake as a chew toy.

 

“You dare to attack the heir to the Southern Lands with poison? And not even a proper one? This Sesshomaru will give you a taste of true poison.” He growled.

 

His soon to be victim struggled and tried to wiggle out of his grip, he even tried to use one of his knives on him, but in the end he couldn’t escape. The grip of the demon lord was too strong. Slowly the young lord released a small his acidic poison from his claws. He needn’t even to pierce the skin of the snake. The acid simply ate through the skin as if it was nothing, first in took on a black color, then it started smoking. The stench of melting flesh was disgusting but Sesshomaru’s inner demon took great delight in the pained screams of the mercenary.

 

“Screaming already? After such a miniscule dose? This Sesshomaru’s hanyou brother took much more of my poison, directly into his bloodstream, and he didn’t make any of these pathetic sounds.” He smirked sadistically, while the snake demon was gasping for air, twitching in pain and desperately clawing at Sesshomaru’s hand to free himself.

 

“Even a small amount of my poison could melt the flesh from your bones.” He sneered, “Too bad that this Sesshomaru has better things to do.”

 

Panicking the mercenary started to struggle even more, obviously he had understood where this was going. Sesshomaru only tightened his grip, so that his had to stop struggling to avoid being strangled.

 

“Don’t worry. This Sesshomaru still plans to have a long talk with you, where you will tell him why you saw it fit to attack the grandchild of the Lord of the South in detail. Somehow this Sesshomaru believes that a certain council was involved. With repeated use of my father’s fang I will get the truth out of you, I’m sure.” Sesshomaru told the snake demon, who, if possible, paled even further hearing that.

 

He would have plenty of time to interrogate the demon after he had dissolved the situation with Naruto. No for the first time he was grateful to have inherited Tenseiga from his lord father. Why would he need Tessaiga? He had enough brute strength and power without it. No, Tenseiga was the right sword for him. Not even death would be able to save his enemies from his wrath.

 

With a small movement of his hand he broke his neck, letting his limp corpse fall to the ground at his feet.

 

Finally he turned to Naruto. When he had saved the blonde from his assailant he had seen relief on Naruto’s face. It seemed the kitsune had quickly gotten over it, because now his face held none of that relief in his expression. No, nobody could mistake the anger on Naruto’s face for relief.  

 

**_‘So I guess the fact that we have just saved him won’t make this any easier.’_** Sesshomaru’s inner demon commented bemusedly.

 

***

 

Even thought Naruto had been glad to see Sesshomaru when the demon lord at first, it didn’t take him long to remember why he was angry with the bastard in the first place.

 

Even though he had helped him, he knew he would have been able to deal with the snake on his own. Now that the adrenaline his body had produced because of the sudden attack had helped to get rid of most of the alcohol and his advanced healing powers were dealing with the poison and the small injuries he had received, things looked different. The mercenary had obviously underestimated him he had seriously thought such a weak poison would hinder him for long.

 

_‘Sesshomaru, too, is underestimating me if he things I am some damsel in distress.’_ Naruto thought angrily while he watched as the Lord of the West dealt with his assailant. Stewing in his anger, he didn’t pay any attention to the rather one-sided conversation the older man had with his unfortunate victim.

_‘Look at that show-off,’_ He continued when Sesshomaru snapped the snake demons hand with just a flick of his wrist, ‘ _Any demon can do things like that.’_

 

Then the dog demon proceeded to drop the lifeless body of Naruto’s attacker and finally turned to him, the blonde suddenly felt nervous.

 

“What are you doing here?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

“Saving your life.” The other demon replied, raising one eyebrow as if he thought Naruto’s question was stupid.

 

“Yeah?! Well, I certainly didn’t need your help. I was perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much!” The blonde snapped in reply.

 

“You are absolutely right, of course. You didn’t need my help at all. Your drunken fumbling would have been enough to fight of a trained assassin. How could this Sesshomaru have been so wrong?” Was the sarcastic reply.

 

“Fuck you, Sesshomaru. How do I know that it wasn’t you that sent that son of a bitch after me? There’s certainly no one else here, who has the power to sent professional mercenaries after my ass.”

 

“Haven’t you been listening to anything I just said?”

 

“Why I’m so sorry I had to pull a freaking knife out of my damned thigh. Next time I’ll take care to listen to everything you have to say first. Now don’t evade the question.”

 

“Does this Sesshomaru seem like the kind of spineless man who would send someone else to do their dirty work for him?” The young lord asked gravely.

 

“…”

 

“Am I someone like that in your eyes, Naruto? I thought you would know me better than that.” He continued when Naruto failed to reply.

 

“I don’t know, all right?! I thought I did. But I also thought that you’re not someone to play with another’s feelings and look where that got me.” The blonde finally replied.

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“Play with you! I didn’t mean any of those things that I’ve said to Kaori.”

 

“Why did you say them then?” Naruto asked.

 

“Why did you say the things you said to me?” Sesshomaru questioned in turn.

 

“You can’t compare that. You hurt me, so I hurt you back!”

 

“Very mature, Naruto.”

 

“Fuck you!” The blonde snapped angrily, turning his back to the other demon and crossing his arms over his chest. For a second he thought about leaving, but then the demon lord did something Naruto hadn’t expected.

 

“I apologize, that was unnecessary.” He said. In all the time the kitsune had known the other he had never heard him utter a sincere apology.

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“Will you let me explain, please? Let me explain why I said those things to Kaori.” Sesshomaru requested tiredly.

 

“Explain away. Wouldn’t want you to have come all the way for nothing.” Naruto replied nonchalantly, though inertly he was dying from curiosity.

 

“I should have clued you in on the situation when I started developing an interest in you.” The inuyoukai sighed, “All of this could have been avoided.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The day you arrived at my palace the council of elders gave me an ultimatum. Find a mate before the beginning of the mating season or mate a candidate of their choice.”

 

“So you only took an interest in me because you were forced to look for a mate. Good to know. I feel so flattered.”

 

“They could hardly force me to do anything. True, they could make my life difficult but nothing this Sesshomaru wouldn’t be able to handle.  But a mate and the possibility of an heir would secure my rule as the Lord of the West even further.”

 

“You really know how to make someone feel better, Sesshomaru.” Naruto stated sarcastically.

 

“Out of all the possible candidates, you were the only one that I’ve found acceptable.”

 

“Well, I’m honored that you think I’m acceptable compared to the other candidates. I feel so special now that I know I’m better that those simpering bitches.”

 

“Stop purposely misinterpreting everything I say.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Just let me finish my explanation, if you please.” The demon lord sighed.

 

“Get on with it.”

 

“You may have noticed that the other “candidates” appeared later on. I believe that they have been sent for when the council noticed that we’ve gotten closer. All of them were children or grandchildren of the council elders. And suddenly someone appeared every time we were alone together.”

 

“You think the council wanted them to run interference?”

 

“I do. My grandfather cornered me to question me about my feeling for you, and suddenly Kaori appeared. I knew I couldn’t be honest as long as she was within hearing range. Her father is the one council member who is responsible for this mess. I didn’t want to give them any more reasons to meddle. I spent barely any time alone with you as it was.” Sesshomaru finally explained, stepping within touching distance of Naruto.

 

“I didn’t mean to cause you pain, Naruto.” He continued, laying one hand on Naruto’s shoulders while the other gently caressed his cheek.

 

“But you did anyway.” The blonde replied sulkily, even though most of his anger had disappeared with Sesshomaru’s apology.

“I apologize.”

 

“What about that one?” The blonde asked, stepping out of Sesshomaru’s hold and gesturing at his assailant.

 

“The elders must have sent him to get rid of the competition. I will have their head for this.” The young lord replied.

 

“And without the council there will be no ultimatum for you to mate.”

 

“Yes, but…” The older demon tried to interject.

 

The young kitsune was no longer angry, not after Sesshomaru’s explanation and his apology. He’d never been good at holding a grudge. Now he was just exhausted and his insecurities came out to play.

 

_‘Now that he’ll be able to rid himself of the old geezers, he won’t have to bind himself to a mate. He can get back to his old life.’_ He thought bitterly.

 

**_‘I don’t think that’s going to happen.’_** His inner demon replied.

 

_‘What reason could he possibly have to mate us?’_  

 

**_‘Because he wants to?’_ **

_‘Yeah. I can absolutely see that. The old bastards had to threaten him to look for a mate. He’ll jump at the chance to be my mate.’_

**_‘He’s here, isn’t he?’_ **

 

“Everybody can just continue to live their life. Nothing has to change.” The kitsune rambled on, ignoring his inner demon.

 

“Naruto…”

 

“You’ll get back to doing whatever it was you’ve been doing before this whole mess happened and I’ll find my own place in this world.”

 

“Naruto…” The other tried again, but just like the last time the blonde ignored the demon lord, not even noticing his rising annoyance.

 

“Just, answer me honestly. Would you have been at all interested in me if you hadn’t been forced to look for a mate?” Naruto asked uncertainly.

 

Instead of an answer, he was forcefully turned to face the demon lord. And suddenly, with a growl of annoyance, his lips were assaulted by a seriously ticked off Sesshomaru. A hard yank on his hair pulled him closer to the inuyoukai, until he was caged by Sesshomaru’s strong arms. Taking full advantage of Naruto’s pained gasp the older demon’s tongue entered the kitsune’s mouth, completely dominating the kiss and making Naruto weak in the knees. The kiss was so violent, it was nearly painful, but at the same time it was incredibly hot. For a moment the blonde thought of resisting but it didn’t take long until he was moaning and actively participating, trying to fight Sesshomaru for dominance of the kiss. He didn’t even notice how his arms went around the dog demons neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, or how hands started roaming his body. They continued kissing until the need to breathe forced them apart, leaving Naruto’s lips swollen from the force of the kiss and the kitsune himself dizzy, blushing and panting in Sesshomaru’s embrace.

 

_‘Kami, the man can kiss.’_ The blonde thought dazed.

 

“You are the most infuriating person I have ever met.” The demon lord finally growled, tightening his arms around the fox demon.

 

“Wha-? Why are you kissing me then?” Naruto cried incredulously and maybe a bit hurt.

 

“I have had many partners in my life…”

 

“Great, why don’t you molest one of them instead?” The blonde asked, having had enough of Sesshomaru. He didn’t understand what the demon lord wanted to accomplish with his words. He didn’t want to hear about all the other people the dog demon could have. Not wanting to hear another word he started wiggling in Sesshomaru’s grip to free himself.

 

“Stop interrupting me.” The other male growled, squeezing Naruto’s butt and biting his ear in warning. Letting out an unmanly squeak at the bite and suppressing a small moan when Sesshomaru sucked on his earlobe, the kitsune stopped talking.

 

“In all my life I have never met someone challenges me like you do. You’re driving me insane, true, but you’re never afraid to speak your mind. You don’t worship the ground I walk on, just because I am a lord. You don’t care about riches and titles.” He continued passionately, placing hot kisses along Naruto’s jaw and down his neck between his sentences.

 

“There aren’t enough riches in Edo to make up for your lousy character.” The kitsune joked weakly, trying to act nonchalant, as if his heart hadn’t skipped a beat at the demon lord’s words.

 

His pathetic attempt at humor earned him another hungry kiss from Sesshomaru, though this time it was far less violent but far more possessive. And this time the thought of resisting never even crossed Naruto’s mind. A shiver went down his spine and he savored the familiar taste of Sesshomaru‘s lips. Soon his hand found itself buried in the long silver tresses of the Sesshomaru’s hair while the demon lord’s arms were wrapping around Naruto’s waist, pulling him even closer.

 

When they broke apart to take a breath the older demon returned to his earlier project of trailing kisses down his mate’s neck.

 

“Will you be my mate?” Sesshomaru asked between kisses. He sucked on the kitsune’s earlobe once again, looking smug when Naruto hissed at the sensation. When Sesshomaru reached the place where the neck and shoulder met, he gave the skin there a quick nip before sucking it into his mouth.

 

It took all of Naruto’s self-control not to melt into a puddle of goo at the other demon’s ministrations. Clutching the demon lord’s shoulders, tilting his head to the side to give him better access and mewling in pleasure the blonde struggled to find the right words.

 

“How could I …decline? You’re very …persuasive…” He answered between moans. His neck was his weak spot; something Sesshomaru enjoyed taking advantage of.

 

At Naruto’s positive reply to his question the demon lord’s advances grew even more enthusiastic. Even with his superior demonic healing the bruise that the lord of the West was sucking onto his neck wouldn’t disappear for quite some time. The arms that had been wrapped around Naruto left his waist and started touching every inch of skin they could reach. One of Sesshomaru’s hands slipped under the blonde’s shirt, caressing the sensitive skin of his chest and back, while the other palmed the kitsune’s perked ass. Naruto could do little more besides moaning and kneading Sesshomaru’s neck while he held onto him for dear life.

 

When the inuyoukai slipped his leg between Naruto’s thighs, grazing the growing bulge in his pants, his knees buckled and he would have sunk to the ground had it not been for Sesshomaru holding him up. Every inch of the demon lord’s blazing hot body was pressed against him. That and the feel of Sesshomaru’s answering hardness made him shudder in anticipation.   

 

His eyes were fluttered when Sesshomaru’s other hand slipped in his pants massaging the globes of Naruto’s perfect bum. But then he caught sight of something that cleared his head a little.

 

_‘Oh god. We can’t really do this here. There’s a freaking corpse lying around.’_ He thought, disgusted.

 

And whereas his inner demon loved the idea of humping Sesshomaru so close to the corpse of an enemy felled by their future mate for their protection, the major part of his consciousness absolutely refused to do something like that out in the open, with a corpse lying about.

 

**_‘You should just enjoy yourself and be proud that your mate killed for you. Besides, he’s dead, he’s hardly watching you.’_** His inner demon commented, completely undismayed.

 

_‘Uh…no… just no.’_

 

While Sesshomaru was doing his best leave a hickey that would mark him permanently and to simultaneously strip him out of his shirt without actually detaching his mouth from Naruto’s neck the blonde was trying to regain enough control over mouth to get a word out. Kami, it was so difficult, because his neck was his weak spot and all he wanted to do was moan like a bitch in heat and beg Sesshomaru for more.

 

“Sess- Sesshomaru… ahh… we can’t …oh god… we can’t do this… here.” He finally whimpered between mewls of pleasure.

 

But the demon lord continued with his ministrations, as if he hadn’t heard him. He had to concentrate. But that was no easy feat, especially not when Sesshomaru’s leg started grinding against his hard-on to distract him. The delicious friction drove him wild and his heart was beating so hard it felt like it was about to explode. But he just couldn’t let it go.

 

Moaning in frustration he violently tugged at the dog demon’s hair to force him to detach from his neck to face him. Sesshomaru let out a groan of dismay but complied and released his neck.

 

“I have a hut … in the village…” He started explaining. Before he could finish the demon lord grabbed his rear with his hands, lifting him up, and forced him to wrap his legs around the older demon’s body. Both of them let moaned when their respective erections rubbed against each other.

 

With long purposeful strides the inuyoukai hurried towards the village. All Naruto could do was hold on. In no time and without even needing a description Naruto found himself dropped on his back.

 

***

 

When Naruto first asked him to stop, he tried his best to ignore him, feeling far too victorious to stop now that he had the blonde back in his grasp. So instead of stopping he continued his ministration as means to distract him.

 

In the end he gave in and listened to his soon to be mate. He should have thought about it. It was beneath him to hump his lover in middle of the forest, like a commoner, leaving himself and his little kitsune vulnerable for possible attack or to the eyes of anyone who passed them.

 

In long strides he hurried inside the village, not even waiting for the blonde to disrobe the way to his hut. His nose would lead him to the right one. All the while his little mate’s hardness rubbed against his own and he had to suppress his urge to take his blonde against the nearest hard surface. The little mewls and moans he hardly made it easier.

 

Faster than he had thought possible he had crossed the village and found the right hut. Without further ado he kicked open the door and dropped his precious cargo down on the futon that was spread out on the floor of the small, one room hut.

 

Then he just took a moment to look at Naruto. His little one looked incredibly delicious, spread out like that before him. Naruto’s skin was glistering with perspiration, his clothing was in disarray and his hair was spread out beneath him like a golden halo. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown with desire and he was breathing heavily. And the way he smelt, so tempting.

 

“Sesshomaru…” The blonde whined impatiently when he didn’t immediately join him on the futon.

 

Smirking at the blond he let his kimono fall of his shoulders gracefully, not caring that it landed in a heap on to the floor. Within seconds moko-moko joined his kimono on the ground. He was pleased when his kitsune gasped at the sight of his half naked body and a pink tongue flitted over his kiss swollen lips. After he had his fill of the lovely sight, he joined Naruto on the futon. He crawled atop of him, in-between his tights, and kissed him hungrily until both of them were grasping for breath.

 

They shared more heated kisses until it wasn’t enough for the demon lord anymore. He wanted more. Irritated by the barrier that was preventing him from touching the smooth skin and not caring about Naruto’s reaction he shredded the blonde’s shirt with his claws, not having the patience to actually undress his little mate.

 

“Hey…” The kitsune started protesting, but was soon silenced by the press of Sesshomaru’s lips.

 

Sighing the blonde gave into the kiss, once again wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru’s neck, pulling him closer.

 

The blonde broke the kiss and gasped in surprise when Sesshomaru’s fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants and brushed against his staining need. Moaning wantonly he let his head drop back against the futon.

 

Once again he found the blonde’s neck, placing wet kisses along his neck down to his chest. Finally he reached his goal, his mate’s perfectly pink, pert little nipples. He licked it sensually before taking it into his hot mouth, sucking gently. Whereas his hands slid into Naruto’s pants. One hand cupped the blonde’s firm bum while the other grabbed his swollen member, stroking it firmly but lazily. Naruto’s reaction was more than just erotic. The blonde let out a lout cry, arching his back to get closer to Sesshomaru’s mouth, while his hips bucked into the dog demon’s hand shamelessly, trying to get more friction.

 

“Kami…” The kitsune panted hoarsely, writhing and mewling underneath him.

 

God, he loved how incredible sensitive his innocent, little mate was, and so expressive. Wanting to hear more, he tightened his grip on the blonde’s leaking length and fastened his pace. Just as he bit the nipple he had been worshiping so thoroughly, Naruto spilled into Sesshomaru’s hand with a startled cry of his name. Panting heavily he slumped down on the futon, like a doll whose strings had been cut.  

 

Completely boneless, his lips swollen, flushed, sweaty and panting heavily, Naruto looked absolutely delicious.

 

Sesshomaru couldn’t help himself; he buried his face into the crook of Naruto’s shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent of arousal. He had to stop himself from placing a claiming bite when his mouth found the blonde’s beautifully arched, creamy neck.

 

He had a hard time controlling himself, especially when his inner demon urged him to bite his little mate.

 

**_‘Claim him now and nobody will be able to take him from you again. The council won’t be able to interfere anymore.’_** It said, drawing his attention from Naruto for a moment.

****

_‘I can’t. What about the ceremony…?’_

**_‘Only those stuffed up nobles care about that. You want to claim him. Just do it.’_** It encouraged.

 

And it was right. He wanted to bury himself deep in that perfect little arse. He wanted to claim the blond, mark him and keep him in his bed until he begged for mercy. But he couldn’t.

 

_‘He’s the heir to the Lord of the South, we can’t claim him in a tiny hut in the middle of human village. His grandfather would kill us if we claimed him without the proper ceremony. If our grandfather wouldn’t kill us first.’_ He thought.

 

Turning back to his little fox, he found him… asleep. For a moment all he could do was stare at the blonde. Never, in all of his life, had anyone ever fallen asleep on him. Especially not before he had been satisfied. He was still hard and his partner had fallen asleep on him. But his annoyance faded quickly. Naruto just looked so perfectly content and peaceful for him to be cross with him.

 

_‘Maybe it’s better this way.’_ He thought, sighing.

 

Then he got off the blonde, sat back a bit and proceeded to gently wipe himself and Naruto clean with the tattered remains of Naruto’s shirt.

 

For an instant he thought about joining his little mate on the futon. But he decided against it. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways. The temptation to wake the blonde and have his way with him was still too present, especially since his own need had been so completely neglected.

 

No, there was a better way he could pass the time until Naruto woke up. He still had a snake to deal with.

 

Not bothering with his kimono he grabbed Tenseiga and exited the hut, clad just in his hakama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that crappy attempt at a slash scene.
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, kudos & co. are very much appreciated!


	11. Planning ahead

"Talking"

 

**"Demon talking"**

 

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

***

**Chapter 11: Planning ahead**

_No, there was a better way he could pass the time until Naruto woke up. He still had a snake to deal with._

_Not bothering with his kimono he grabbed Tenseiga and exited the hut, clad just in his hakama._

***

 

Leisurely, he returned to the spot where he had left the corpse of the snake demon that had assaulted Naruto, all the while ignoring the urging of his inner demon to return to the hut. The blonde wouldn’t wake for a while so there was no real need to hurry. He would have more than enough time to get the mercenary to talk.

 

Soon he had reached the right place. Everything was just as they had left it. The ground was still littered in throwing knives and the corpse was still lying on the ground, its head turned in an awkward angle.

 

Carelessly, he grabbed the snake demon’s leg and proceeded to drag him deeper into the woods surrounding the human village. He didn’t want the agonized screams of the hebi youkai to reach the ears of the villagers as he didn’t want to be interrupted during his interrogation. So he continued farther into the forest. To his annoyance, the forest floor proved to be a bit of a nuisance. The clothing of the mercenary would constantly get caught up on tree roots or in the undergrowth.

 

After one of the snake demons arms got caught up by another tree root, he ripped it free with a vicious tug. Ignoring the snapping sound that indicated that he had broken a bone, he threw the corpse over his shoulder to avoid further incidents of the same kind. It was a good thing that he had killed the snake by snapping his neck as he preferred not to sully himself with the blood of weaklings and cowards.

 

After deciding that he had walked far enough, he carelessly dumped the dead body on the forest floor. With practiced ease he proceeded to draw Tenseiga out of its sheath. When he had revived Rin, the sword had sang with the need to be used, but now, faced with the corpse of the snake demon it remained silent. But that was mo hindrance for the demon lord as he had long since learned to how wield his father’s fang.

 

Finally, he stepped close to the body of the mercenary and concentrated on the task ahead of him. Soon, the familiar pall-bearer imps that retrieve the souls of the dead appeared before his eyes, crawling all over the dead hebi youkai. With a swift swing of his sword, he cut through the creatures and watched how the snake demon’s neck righted itself and the mercenary came back to life, gasping for breath and disbelievingly touching his healed neck.

 

As soon as he got over the shock that he was indeed back among the living and caught sight of Sesshomaru his eyes widened in horror.

 

“This Sesshomaru advises you to not even think of escaping. Your chances of succeeding are more than miniscule. And there’s no need to make this any more painful on yourself, is there?” The dog demon spoke, before his prey had the chance to think of something idiotic.

 

From the way the other demon’s shoulders slumped and a resigned look appeared in his eyes, Sesshomaru knew that the snake was well aware of his situation. Though that didn’t mean that the demon lord would keep a very close eye on him until he had finished with the mercenary and had returned him to the dead.

 

“Well, then. Perhaps this Sesshomaru should inform you of the options that are open to you.” He said, ignoring the confused look on the snake demon’s face.

 

“Options….my Lord?” The stupid creature asked timidly.

 

“Yes, options. Two options, to be precise.” He continued, annoyed at the interruption. “Your first option is to tell me why you attacked Naruto and who hired you before I grant you a quick death.”

 

“Why would I choose that?” The snake demon interrupted again, staring at the demon lord horrified.

 

“You are under the misconception that your other option is more favorable. You can either tell me what I want to know of your own free will or I will have to use force to get you talking.” Sesshomaru replied, smirking sadistically.

 

“This Sesshomaru knows many creative ways to break your will and get you to spill all of your secrets. And thanks to my father’s fang this Sesshomaru can bring you back to life every time your body shuts down. And when I have everything I’ve wanted to know I’ll leave your mutilated body to the scavengers.” He continued, enjoying the rapid paling of the mercenary’s face.

 

It seemed like the hebi youkai had heard rumors of his favorite methods of dealing with his enemies.

 

Of course most of those rumors were exaggerated. As if he had the time to torture every little adversary that came his way. Only foes who were especially persistent and attacked things or people who were important to him warranted the use of torture. He would have loved to have had some alone time with Naraku to inflict as much pain to him as the spider had caused Rin.

 

“Well?” He asked lazily, scrutinizing his nails impassively.

 

“I choose...neither!” The snake demon cried, and launching a volley of knives at Sesshomaru. Gone was the image of the intimidated creature that had covered before him, when the snake turned to flee. Faster that Sesshomaru had thought him to be possible the mercenary raced into the forest.

 

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes at that pathetic attempt, but such reactions were beneath him. And to be honest he had kind of hoped that the mercenary would try to flee. Their earlier confrontation had been short and he hoped that the interrogation of the hebi youkai would help him reduce the aggression and tension that he had built up during this whole mess with the council and his search of Naruto.

 

With practiced ease, he activated his poison whip that wrapped around the snakes ankle with a flick of his wrist. With a tug, the fleeing demon landed face-first onto the forest floor. Disappointing, really.

 

“I take it you choose the second option.” He growled, dragging his captive back to himself while the snake demon cursed and clawed at the ground trying to prevent that. Sesshomaru could practically smell his fear, and his panicked heartbeat was music to his ears. Still, the snake fought. Not that it helped him much. He couldn’t hope to compete against the strength of a daiyoukai.

 

He really hoped that his prisoner wouldn’t spill the beans too fast. He had quite some time on his hands until Naruto woke up. Going back to the hut was out of question if he didn’t want Lord Yuuki on his trail for defiling his only grandchild on a cheap futon on the floor of a little hut in the middle of a human village. And he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep.

 

With another flick of his wrist he flung the snake demon right into a tree, taking care to keep his whip wrapped around his ankle, feeling satisfaction at the cry of pain the mercenary let out when he forcefully crashed into the tree trunk.

 

“I had hoped that you would choose that option.” Sesshomaru confessed, smirking darkly.

 

Then he proceeded to hang the snake demon upside down from a tree branch, using his whip like a rope after detaching it from his fingers. He would need the use of both his hands for what was to come. And the position his captive was in would certainly be helpful. Humans could die if they were left hanging upside down for too long. And while it wasn’t fatal for demons it was definitely uncomfortable and even painful, after some time.

 

“Now that we’re all comfortable we can begin. Would you like to say something first?” Sesshomaru asked, proudly admiring his work.

 

His captive only continued to struggle with his bindings and snarled at him in reply.

 

“No? Well then, where to begin?” He continued, circling his victim and wondering.

 

**_“Cut him!”_** His inner demon demanded.

 

_‘Hmm…’_

**_“Many little cuts, everywhere. The small ones always burn like a bitch. If he doesn’t spill the information we want to hear, we’ll up our game?’_ **

****

_‘Poison in the cuts next?’_

**_‘And if that doesn’t help, we could still put some wooden splinter under his nails, cut off  a few fingers, toes or whole limbs or threaten to castrate him… and there’s still Bakusaiga…’_ **

****

_‘Very well.’_ He thought and returned his attention to the situation at hand.

 

Unsheathing his other sword, Bakusaiga, he cut off the clothing that covered the snake demon’s torso. It would only get in the way anyway. The he proceeded to place many long but very thin cuts all over the mercenary’s chest. They were not life-threatening; still they bled sluggishly and Bakusaiga’s special ability negated the snake’s demonic regenerative capabilities. But still, he continued and even though his captive didn’t make a sound as he sliced his skin, Sesshomaru could smell that he was hurting. His captive stopped struggling, obviously afraid to injure himself further. He winced every time a cut was added and soon his whole torso was covered in bleeding cuts.

 

“Now, would you like to tell me who you are and why you attacked my future mate? I assure you, these little scratches are just a little warm up. There are many things I have in mind for you, should you continue your silence.”

 

But the hebi youkai didn’t say a word, he only glared at the demon lord hatefully. He was afraid and in pain, he betrayed that, but he stubbornly kept quiet.

 

“You are obviously a mercenary. Why would you endure torture for some rich lord?” Sesshomaru mused, while he considered his next step.

 

“Fuck you!” His captive snarled, and resumed his struggling.

 

“You have already had a taste of my poison, didn’t you?” He asked, ignoring the insult and sheeting Bakusaiga for the moment.

 

If things didn’t progress as he hoped they would the sword’s special abilities would still come in handy. For now though he would give the mercenary another taste of his poison.

 

Circling his prey, he considered where to start, his hands already dripping with poison. And though the snake paled when he saw how his poison dipped onto the forest floor, where it sizzled and dissolved everything it touched in record time, he didn’t say what Sesshomaru wanted to hear.

 

Finally the demon lord dripped some of his poison right onto the still bleeding cuts. And contrary to his reactions to the cuts, the snake demon’s reaction was instant. Just like last time, the flesh that came in contact with his poison turned black and the acid burned its way through skin, accompanied with familiar acrid smell. This time the other youkai couldn’t suppress a cry of pain.

 

“We can stop this anytime,” Sesshomaru reminded his captive, “having your flesh dissolved by acid can’t be very pleasant”

 

But still the mercenary retained his silence, aside from an occasional cry of agony, even though the demon lord continued dripping his acidic poison all over the cuts he had inflicted on his victim earlier. And just like when he was inflicting the cuts he took his time, slowly upping the intensity of his torture. The snake demon would talk soon enough.

 

“Is it loyalty that holds your tongue I wonder?” He asked, watching the other closely for any kind of reaction. The snake demons face was red from all the blood that was pent up in his head because of his position. From the way he was panting and his facial expression Sesshomaru didn’t even need his nose to tell that his prisoner was in a considerable amount of pain.

 

A flash of emotion passed over his prisoners pained face. Had he blinked he would have missed it.

 

“No, that’s not it. What hired mercenary would endure any kind of torture for his employer? Is this a matter of pride then?” The demon lord wondered aloud. The fierce, hateful glare the snake demon gave him despite everything let him know that he was right.

 

“Foolish, really. Your life is forfeit no matter what you do. Your persistence might prolong your miserable life for a while, but it will also make your last moments in this plane extraordinary painful.”

 

When the snake demon didn’t say anything, Sesshomaru decided to use Bakusaiga’s special ability to achieve his goal. Beside the effect of nullifying regenerative powers of demons it had another interesting ability. With a single touch it could decompose any organic material the blade came in contact with.

 

Somehow he wasn’t really enjoying the situation as much as he had thought he would. But it was also very hard to concentrate on dealing with his prisoner when all he could think about was the half naked blonde kitsune who was sleeping not far from here. And though the snake demon had proven to be more of a bit of a challenge, he could hardly compete with the temptation that was Naruto.

 

**_‘If you finish this quickly we might still have some time to have our way with Naruto before the humans and our brother wake up.”_ **

****

_‘Naruto deserves more than a quick romp in some shabby hut. End of discussion.’_

 

**_‘Yeah, yeah… get on with it.’_ **

 

“This Sesshomaru is getting bored. I thin it is time for you to get intimately acquainted with Bakusaiga.” The dog demon stated and drew his sword from its sheath.

 

The young lord was getting impatient. He wanted to get his answers now and Bakusaiga would help him to achieve his goal. None of his enemies had been able to keep their silence after he had started rotting their limbs, while they were still attached to their bodies.

 

“I am sure you have heard of Bakusaiga’s powers. If you don’t want to watch your flesh rot bit by bit, you should really get talking soon. I am losing my patience very quickly and your reactions are quite boring.”

 

From the frightened, wide-eyed look on the snake demons face he had indeed heard of Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru could tell that the other was considering from the way he swallowed heavily and his scent of his fear reached a new high.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time Sesshomaru slid the sword over his prisoner’s skin, just so that the blade didn’t break the skin.

 

“I will start small of course. Maybe with your fingers and toes.,,” He explained meanwhile. Slowly he let the sword slide up from his prisoner’s hand, along his arm and his ribcage.

 

“Your arms and legs will be next…” He continued- His captive shivered in fear when the sword slid past his navel. The scent of fear spiked when he realized where Sesshomaru was going with this.

 

“… That’s right, if you are still disinclined I will continue with your cock.” The demon lord smirked, enjoying the whimper his captive couldn’t suppress when the blade wandered up to his crotch and stopped just short of his member.

 

“Perhaps you need a demonstration.” He said, removing the sword from his captive’s privates.

 

Then he proceeded with swiping his sword over the hebi’s hand and watched it rot. At first the skin took on an ugly grey color, and then it started to shrivel up and decompose. In some places, the skin tore and a foul smelling liquid streamed out. For the first time since he had started his interrogation of the snake demon, he screamed in agony without even trying to suppress it. It was not a pretty sight.

 

When the process was finished the other demon was openly sobbing in pain.

 

“Would you like another demonstration? Or will you tell me what I want to know? Who are you? And why did you attack Naruto?” The demon lord tried again.

 

“Ka-Katsuro… my name is Katsuro. And I… I was hired to-to prevent him from returned to the western palace.” The snake demon finally admitted, between pained sobs.

 

“So someone hired you to kill him?” The dog demon growled angrily.

 

“No- no… killing him was only supposed to be the last resort.”

 

“How else did you plan to accomplish your goal?”

 

“… if he already had a mate… he would have no reason… to return.”

 

“So you planed to force him to mate with you!” Sesshomaru snarled, viciously kicking his captive in his ribs until they cracked.

 

The Lord of the West was so enraged that he had a hard time controlling himself after that revelation. Even the pained cries of the mercenary were hardly satisfying.

 

“Who hired you?” He questioned after one final kick.

 

“Coun- councilman …Ito-itomaru.” Katsuro rasped fearfully.

 

“Were any of the other councilmen involved?”

 

“I do- don’t know.”

 

“... Hmm.” Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully.

 

Finally, he let the piece of his whip that has been holding the snake demon dissolve. Painfully, the sobbing mercenary crumbled to the ground. Before he had the time to react, Sesshomaru had beheaded him. After all he had promised the snake demon a fast death in case that he told the demon lord what he had wanted to know.

 

Besides, he had many things to think about after the revelations the interrogation had brought forth. The corpse of the mercenary was carelessly left behind. Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru turned away from the body; he had no further use for it.

 

_‘How dare that old bastard interfere? Killing or forcefully mating the heir of another lord is an open declaration of war. This time the council went too far.’_ He thought, making his way back to the village.

**_‘We should return home as soon as possible. There is no telling on how far this treachery stretches.‘_ **

****

_‘Grandfather may possibly be surrounded by traitors. Who knows what they are willing to do for a little bit more power.’_

As he continued on his way to the village he couldn’t help but notice his brother’s scent mixed with that of the wolf prince Kouga. The two of them couldn’t be far away.

 

_‘Maybe I should ask Inuyasha to return to the palace with us. He could be useful in case of confrontation.’_

**_‘Do you smell that? It seems our brother has finally decided to stop dancing around the wolf.’_ **

****

_‘All the more reason to search them out.’_ The demon lord thought. Even though he didn’t have the best relationship with his brother he wanted to have a word with the wolf prince. A son of Inu no Taisho deserved the best after all.

 

While he was making his way through the forest into the direction where his brother’s scent was originating from, he tried to make as much noise as possible. There were after all some things he didn’t want to see. His little brother being deflowered being one of them.

He sincerely hoped the two of them would be forewarned and would at least cover themselves.

 

He knew that he was getting closer to them when he heard loud cussing and the rustling of clothing.

 

When he finally reached his brother and the wolf, both were still half naked. Kouga only wore his pelt around his hips while his little brother was still busy tying the sash of his hakama. Both of them were flushed, sweaty and smeared with a familiar while fluid. But the thing that really caught his attention was the fresh bite marks both of them were sporting.

 

“I see you finally stopped dancing around each other.” He said mockingly.

 

“Oh shut up, asshole.” Inuyasha snapped. He crossed his arms in front of his chest while a heavy blush crept up his face.

 

Contrary to the young half-demon, Kouga just smirked at him, completely unashamed about his appearance.

 

“That is not the way to talk to your older brother who wants to congratulate you on your mating.”

 

“Keh. What are you doing here anyways?” The hanyou asked, “Judging from the painful screams that we heard a while ago it was nothing pleasant. What poor bastard crossed your path this time?”

 

“… It was something personal.” He replied unimpressed.

 

“Whatever.” The half-demon shrugged, stretching his arms above his head.

 

It was then that the demon lord notice that something was missing. The cursed necklace that had been adorning his brother’s neck for years was finally gone.

 

“You finally got rid of that eyesore around your neck.” Sesshomaru said, motioning at his brother’s bare neck.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why now? You could take it off at anytime and you didn’t.”

 

“My clan elders would never have accepted Inuyasha as my mate while he was still wearing that cursed thing. It wouldn’t do for a human to have that much control over the mate of their prince.” Kouga explained.

 

“I see.” The demon lord nodded in agreement.

 

“May I ask why you are truly here, Lord Sesshomaru?” The wolf prince asked.

 

The demon lord had no time to answer him before his brother interfered.

 

“Sesshomaru?! Why the fuck  do you smell like horny fox demon?” He exclaimed, completely bewildered.

 

“…”

 

When Sesshomaru didn’t answer a look of comprehension crept over Inuyasha’s face.

 

“Oh my god! Are you serious? You and Naruto?!”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Don’t tell me it was Naruto who had been screaming a while ago. Those were screams of pain, weren’t they?” The hanyou asked with a look of disgust on his face.

 

“Of course it wasn’t Naruto who had been screaming.” Sesshomaru sighed. If he wanted his brother to accompany him to the Western Palace he would have to explain the situation to Inuyasha.

 

He didn’t look forward to it. His little brother was a terrible listener.

 

***

 

It was still very early in the morning but Itomaru was wide awake and pacing in his personal chambers. Sleep has been evading him the whole night. And how could he even think of sleeping when nothing was going the way he wanted it to.

 

Sesshomaru still hadn’t returned to the Western Palace. Even though the demon lord had a habit of roaming the lands, Itomaru had a bad feeling about it.

 

He couldn’t help but worry. What if the mercenary he had hired wasn’t able to find the kitsune before the demon lord? What if he had been too weak to subdue the young fox?

 

_‘And I don’t even want to imagine what could happen if Sesshomaru got a hold that damn snake.’_

 

That would be the absolute worst outcome. Sending a mercenary after the heir to the Lord of the South was certainly not his best idea. He knew the daiyoukai well enough to know that he wouldn’t walk away with his life. And if Sesshomaru would not kill him, he was positive the Lord of the South would do it instead.  

 

And as if he didn’t have enough on his plate already, his daughter made a complete nuisance out of herself. Just about every day, she would come into his study and rave to him about Sesshomaru. “When will he be back?” and “You promised me that I’ll be the next Lady of the West.” were just a few of her favorite sentences.

 

_‘That girl comes completely after her mother. Impatient and spoilt. I should have taken a greater interest in her education.’_

But he knew that it was far too late to change the girl. Too long had he indulged to her whims. Now he could only hope to mate her to some poor sod, preferably Lord Sesshomaru, and let her mate deal with her.

 

In addition to that the other council members were driving him crazy as well. Mating season was approaching fast and all their plans were coming apart. Since Sesshomaru had left the castle they were running around like headless chicken and were pestering him for his input all the time.

 

He had more important things to worry about. He had new plans to make. He had to prepare himself for the worst case scenario. If Sesshomaru returned to the castle fully aware of what he had done, he would not go down without a fight. But for that he would need allies first.

 

***

 

Waking up that morning was not a very pleasurable experience for Naruto. In hindsight, it had a great resemblance to that night he had awoken to find himself in the healer wing of the Western Palace. His body was aching a little and he had a headache the size of Mount Myoboku.

 

_‘What the fuck did I do last night?’_ He thought, massaging his temples.

 

All in all he was feeling very disorientated. His memories of the night before returned only very slowly.

 

_‘ Kami, I’m never drinking that shit again. Never!’_

**_‘Good idea. That piss nearly costed us our life. Your hand-eye coordination is absolutely terrible when you’re drunk.’_** His inner demon scolded.

 

_‘What in kami’s name are you talking about?’_ Naruto groaned miserably.

 

**_‘Do the words Snake-faced mercenary ring any bells?’_ **

****

_‘Oh… Well shit.’_

 

**_‘We’re lucky that Sesshomaru came to our rescue.’_ **

****

_‘ Sesshomaru? ... Oh shit, Sesshomaru!’_ He moaned; suddenly he started remembering things more clearly.

 

Instantly, it was as if a switch flipped and he remembered everything. From the attempt on his life, to his reconciliation with Sesshomaru and so on.

 

His first reaction was of course very relieved. For one because the snake demon wasn’t able to do any more damage. But more importantly, because the situation with Sesshomaru had finally been resolved.

 

**_‘Oh it was more than just resolved. That man certainly knows how make up after an argument.’_ **

****

_‘I’m just glad that it was a misunderstanding. It really hurt hearing those things from him.’_ The blonde admitted.

**_‘Oh, now you can admit it.’_ **

****

_‘And I agreed to become his mate, just like that. Do you think I left him off the hook to easily?’_ Naruto wondered.

**_‘He apologized to us. From what Sesshomaru and Rei Inu told us that is a very big thing for him. He doesn’t apologize easily. He’s never apologized to Inuyasha, and he treated him much worse.’_ **

****

_‘You think so?’_

**_‘I do. And besides, we’ll have a lot of time to make him pay for it. Subtly of course. That comes with us being his mate. We could even make him apologize to Inuyasha.’_** His inner demon snickered.

****

_‘Hmm.’_

**_‘You see. I’m also very happy that we’ve made up with him. Or rather made out with him. It is just too bad that it ended so early.’_ **

****

_‘Oh god… I passed out, didn’t I?’_

**_‘Kind of.‘_ **

****

_‘And he didn’t even…’_

**_‘Yes, poor Sesshomaru was left hanging.’_ **

 

God, he was so embarrassed.  How could he have passed out like that? And right in the middle of something?

 

**_‘Oh, come on. Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not like you have a lot of experience with these things.’_ **

****

_‘Sex?’_

**_‘That too. But I actually meant the alcohol. You’ve never had any demon sake before. You’ve underestimated its effect. You won’t make that mistake twice.’_ **

****

_‘You can bet on that. But it’s still so embarrassing.’_

For a moment, he thought about hiding under his futon forever and never leaving the hut Kaede had provided for him. Of course, he knew that it was a stupid idea. He couldn’t hide from it forever. Though he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to look at Sesshomaru without blushing furiously for quite some time.

 

_‘What if he decides that I’m so horrible in bed that he doesn’t want to mate with me anymore? Maybe that’s the reason we woke up to find him gone.’_ The blonde thought wildly.

 

**_‘Don’t be stupid. You know that he doesn’t sleep all that much. Besides, he knew that you were inexperienced. Why would he care about that now? And he seems to be one of those men that enjoy knowing that their partner is previously untouched. ’_ **

****

The comments of his inner demons weren’t helping his embarrassment at all. Turning onto his back, he decided to take another nap before getting out of bed. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

 

As he was lying on his futon silently, trying to go back to sleep, he finally noticed the voices outside. While he had been busy worrying and dying of embarrassment he had failed to notice the loud conversation that was going on outside.

****

From the voices he could tell that it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were talking. Sesshomaru was as calm as always, while his brother ‘s tone was more or less whining. Having missed an essential part of the discussion he was becoming more and more confused by the things he was hearing.

 

“Oh, come on. Do I really have to go with you to the palace? That’s just about the last place I would want to visit.” Inuyasha complained.

 

_‘Why would Inuyasha go to the palace…?’_ Naruto wondered.

 

“Inuyasha. I have already explained to you that I don’t know how far the treason has spread. I do not know how many of the councilmen were involved in this…”

 

_‘ Treason? What treason?’_ The blonde thought.

 

“But...”

 

“And you have to remember that each council member has their own men. Your presence would be an advantage.“

 

“I know that, damn it. But I don’t have to like it. I hate that place. All those simpering nobles that try to butter you up all the time but insult you when your back is turned. I can’t stand them.”

 

“That is something that we have in common. But you will have to bear with it. Besides, you better personally inform grandfather of your mating with prince Kouga. I don’t believe he would like to hear it from someone else.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” The hanyou pouted.

 

Wanting to know more about the conversation Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having Naruto forced himself to overcome his embarrassment and decided to step out of the hut. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stay in there for the rest of his life.

 

_‘Okay, I can do that!’_ Taking a deep breath he opened the door and exited the house. In a matter of seconds several pairs of eyes were on him.

 

It seemed like Naruto was the last person to crawl out of his bed.  Sango and Miroku were still sitting on the same furs they had passed out the night before, looking just about as horrible as Naruto was feeling. Both had dark rings under their eyes and winced at every sound. Only the cups of tea in their hands told him that they must have been awake for a while.

 

The fire they had lit the night before had gone out. Shippo was happily playing with Kirara, ignoring the adults around him, while Kaede was nowhere in sight. 

 

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru were also sitting around the remains of the camping fire. And while Kouga and Inuyasha clothes were looking a bit tired and their clothes a bit  rumpled, they also generally looked happy. Sesshomaru looked as perfect as ever. No hair was out of place. But seeing Naruto he also looked more relaxed and content… in his own emotionless way of course.

 

“Why good morning, princess?” Inuyasha interrupted Naruto’s musings, taking in the blonde’s appearance and smirking widely.

 

“Oh, shut up Inuyasha. I could ask you the same thing!” Naruto replied, blushing heavily.

 

It was just like him to forget that he was half naked before leaving the house. For a moment he looked down himself fearing the worst. But his stomach was clean. It seemed like Sesshomaru had cleaned up the mess he had made last night. Naruto couldn’t help but be grateful for that small mercy. The situation could have been that much more embarrassing had he still been covered in his own spunk.

 

“We had a very good night, foxy boy!” Kouga replied easily, while Inuyasha’s cheek’s pinked in response.

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of hard to miss.” The blonde pointed out, motioning towards the bite marks on the hanyou’s and Kouga’s necks.

 

“We’re officially mated now!” The wolf prince stated proudly.

 

“Congratulations you two!” The kitsune replied smiling at the duo.

 

“Took you long enough.” Sesshomaru commented, speaking for the first time since Naruto joined them.

 

“Good morning, Naruto. Would you like to take a seat?” The demon lord continued, addressing the fox demon and motioning at the place beside him.

 

“Morning, Sessho!” Naruto replied, pink cheeked and smiling a bit sheepishly.

 

Sesshomaru blinked at his new nickname but didn’t correct the blonde. If anything Naruto could have sworn a small smile had flitted across the demon lord’s face at his new pet name.

 

Ignoring the snickering Inuyasha, Naruto sat down right beside his future mate. He was feeling just a tiny bit awkward after the night before. It would have been so much easier  without the spectators. With Inuyasha and Kouga in front of him he was too embarrassed to even give his future mate a good morning kiss.

 

“Soo, would anybody please enlighten me about the conversation you were having before I joined you?” He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

 

“Sure.Kouga and I will accompany you and Sesshomaru back to his palace.” Inuyasha replied moodily, obviously still unhappy with that decision.

 

“Okay. May I ask why?”

 

“While you were sleeping this Sesshomaru had a pleasant conversation with the mercenary that had been sent to attack you.” The young lord answered.

 

“And?”

 

“It is as I have toughed. He has been hired by a member of my council. By Itomaru to be precise. But I do not know if any of the other council men have been involved.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that part.”

 

“In the meantime we will send for your grandfather.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I am sure he would want to be part of our mating ceremony.” Sesshomaru replied easily.

 

“Ma-mating ceremony? We’ll have to do a ceremony?” The blonde whined.

 

“Of course.”

 

“But Inuyasha and Kouga didn’t have one.” Naruto complained.

 

“Naruto. You’re the heir to the Lord of the South and I am the Lord of the West. Many of the nobles would be offended that they weren’t invited. We would never hear the end of it if we mate without a ceremony.”

 

“Well damn. When would this ceremony take place then?” He pouted.

 

“In a few weeks. First we have to resolve the situation with the treasonous councilmen and then we will have to send out invitations. But it will have to take place before the season begins, just in case.”

 

“When are we leaving?”

 

“Today. I think in this case it is better to leave the sooner the better.” The demon lord replied. 

 

“When do you want to contact my grandfather?” The kitsune asked.

 

“That would be where we come into play.” Miroku commented, saying something for the first time that morning.

 

“You, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha will go to the Western Palace while Miroku, Shippo and I will go to the South on Kirara.” Sango continued.

 

Well it seemed like Sesshomaru had taken care of everything. For the rest of the morning the group rested for a bit and packed their essentials. Soon they said goodbye to Kaede and split to go in different direction, but not before Naruto had invited everyone to his mating ceremony. He didn’t know a lot of people in Edo and would certainly appreciate a few familiar faces among the hordes of nobles that would be present to watch his mating with Sesshomaru.

 

And though he was glad to return to the Western Palace he was sad to leave the village. It had kind of grown on him.

 

***

 

In the Elemental Nations, Sasuke returned to the Namikaze estate after a few weeks of being absent. This time he wouldn’t leave it before he found a way to Naruto. Even if it was the last thing he did.

 

 


	12. Return to the West

"Talking"

 

**"Demon talking"**

 

' _Thinking'_

**_‘Inner demon’_ **

_Dreams/flashbacks_

***

 

**Chapter 12: Return to the West**

_In the Elemental Nations, Sasuke returned to the Namikaze estate after a few weeks of being absent. This time he wouldn’t leave it before he found a way to Naruto. Even if it was the last thing he did._

 

***

 

 

During his education as a shinobi, there was one area that Sasuke had neglected. Never in his life would he have thought that would he seriously regret never taking an interest in sealing. But he had been young and very intent on killing his brother.

 

His absolute lack of talent in that area may also have had something to do with that. Despite that he had, of course, learned how to write sealing scrolls, explosive tags and a few other seals he had believed he could use. But that was about the extent of his knowledge in that specific area.

 

He hadn’t thought that sealing could be very useful in a battle situation. His brother would hardly get killed by an explosive tag, he had thought. Only after his brother was long dead and he had seen what a true master could accomplish with a seal, had he developed a respect for sealing.

 

By that time Naruto had already taken to seals like a duck to water and Sasuke’s pride got in the way of another attempt at learning the art of sealing. He hadn’t wanted to admit that there was something the blonde was better at. At least that way he could still say that Naruto was only better at sealing because he had never truly attempted to learn.

 

Now he wished that he had jumped over his shadow and had learned sealing in spite of that. Because now the only thing that was stopping him from claiming his naughty little mate was that damned seal on the floor of this stupid old building.

 

After Naruto had vanished in a flash of light, he had been beyond furious. Never had he been this close to claiming the blonde, since the two of them had started their little game of cat and mouse.

 

At first he had raged, of course. He screamed and cursed and threw a few Katon around the room, uncaring of the damage he did. He would have destroyed the basement, maybe even the whole building, in his rage, if the basement hadn’t been reinforced somehow. Beside a few scorch marks, it stayed surprisingly intact.

 

Later, after he had cooled off a bit, he realized just how careless he had acted. In his anger he could have had destroyed the only clue he had to find his kitsune.

 

With his limited knowledge of sealing the only thing he was able to work out from the complicated array was that the seal was meant to transport a person somewhere and that it was targeting a specific bloodline. Obviously, it was targeting Naruto’s bloodline. He was pretty sure that the seal had been written by one of Naruto’s family. From what he knew, both Naruto’s father and grandfather had been seal masters.

 

He couldn’t work out how activate the seal. Since he had no relation to Naruto’s family, the seal wouldn’t work for him.

 

So he left the old compound in search of a seal master. Unfortunately, sealing had already been a dying art when he was child. Even then, true sealing masters had been rare. And now, about one hundred years later, there were no more true seal masters to be found. At least none of the caliber that he needed.

 

It seemed like he would have to make do with the next best option. After discovering that his search for a capable fuinjutsu master was doomed to fail, he proceeded to raid every village and clan archive he could think of for scrolls on sealing. Without someone to do the work for him he would have to work out the seal by himself and he would need all the help he could get.

 

Oh, Naruto would regret it very much that he had dared to escape him yet another time. All the work he had to invest into his search for the fox was only making him more determined to catch the blonde. And next time he would take what he wanted without delay.

 

And then he would punish him. He was certain that a few years spent in complete isolation, locked up with only Sasuke for company, would make the kitsune change his tune. He would make his little mate carry his offspring and if he felt generous he would even allow the blonde to see them while he was locked up.

 

But first he would have to make sense of all the scrolls he had assembled and hope that they would be of use.

 

Reentering the compound without renewed resistance from the wards, he made his way to the cellar. He had long since decided to pitch his camp in the basement where he had direct access to the seal.

 

Dropping his meager traveling pack on the floor, he proceeded with making himself at home. After placing his sleeping roll on the ground and eating something he started going through the scrolls.

 

Not for the first time he thanked Kami for his eyes. Without the Sharingan he would have needed days to read through all the scrolls he had taken. With his kekkei genkai he only needed hours. Hours to find out that while the scrolls held some very interesting and useful seals and information in general, it was absolutely useless in his current situation.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled frustrated, throwing the last scroll away in his anger, only just noting the strange, hollow sound it made when it hit the wall of the basement.

 

Angrily pacing up and down the room, he considered the next step. He had come too far to give up now. He hadn’t spend the last hundred years of his life chasing after the blonde only to give up on him.

 

Suddenly he came to a stop.

 

_‘That sound…’_ He thought, while he walked towards the wall.

 

Coming to a halt a hand breadth from the wall, at the same place the scroll had hit the wall; he knocked on the wall and listened. And just as he had thought, it sounded hollow. There was something behind the wall, a cavity most probably.

 

The Uchiha compound had as many hidden spaces as they had secrets. Behind that wall must be something that the Namikazes had wanted to hide. Of course, it could be something that had nothing to do with the seal, but at the moment he was out of ideas. He was at a standstill.

 

Acting on a hunch he punched the wall, not actually believing that it would accomplish anything, especially not after the basement had survived all the jutsus he had thrown around after Naruto’s escape. To his immense surprise his fist burst clean through the old wood.

 

Not believing his luck, and not really caring why that part of the wall was not reinforced, he started feeling around the cavity. It took only a few moments for him to find something.

 

Carefully he pulled several scrolls out of the hole his hand had punched into the wall. The scrolls looked old, very old and very thick. 

 

Taking a seat on his sleeping role he opened one of the scrolls. Just a short look at it told him that he had found something important. The scrolls could very well be his way to Naruto.

 

He had found the private journal of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 

***

 

_‘Ok, it’s official. I absolutely love flying.’_ The blonde kitsune thought, whilehe flew over the picturesque landscape of Edo in Sesshomaru’s arms.

 

He had always enjoyed the way shinobi traveled by jumping from tree to tree. The kitsune had taken great delight in jumping as high as he could, staying airborne for a few seconds, and then plunging back down to earth. But flying was on a completely different level of awesome.

 

They were so high up that they could see the horizon. The sun was bright and everything was green as far as the eye could see. Far in the distance, he could already see the mountains. And if he looked hard enough, he could already see Sesshomaru’s palace. In a few short hours they would be back to where it all began.

 

To Naruto’s great surprise they didn’t continue on their way to the palace but slowly began to descent until they landed in a small clearing, still a long way from their destination.

 

“Sesshomaru? Why are we stopping?” The blonde asked curiously, as soon as they touched solid ground.

 

“We will wait for my brother and the wolf prince. I do not want to explain myself a second time.” The demon lord answered calmly.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Naruto answered stupidly.

 

After that the demon lord walked over to a tree and leaned on it in wait for his brother, while the fox demon didn’t move from his place. Then there was silence. Sesshomaru seemed completely unbothered by it, but Naruto couldn’t help but fidget uncomfortably.

 

They were completely alone and Naruto couldn’t help but think about the night before. They still hadn’t talked about it yet but Naruto wanted to. He wanted to apologize to his future mate for leaving him hanging like that. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to talk about it before they had left the village. And he certainty hadn’t tried to apologize while they were flying, he had been a bit scared to break Sesshomaru’s concentration. But now they were alone and there was nothing stopping him from talking to the other demon. Except for his embarrassment, of course. He still couldn’t believe that he fell asleep on the demon lord.

 

_‘God, why is this so hard?’_ He thought desperately, and then blushed at the unintended innuendo.

 

“What’s got you so flustered?” Sesshomaru asked smirking, as if he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking about.

 

“N-Nothing.” The blonde spluttered.

 

“Truly? Are you sure?” The demon lord continued, pushing himself away from the tree.

 

For a moment the blonde couldn’t help but admire the dog demon as he approached Naruto with the grace of a predator. At the hungry look in Sesshomaru’s eyes the blonde’s heart sped up and sent a shiver down his spine.

 

In a few seconds the older demon had crossed the distance between them and Naruto found his lips claimed in a passionate kiss. In that moment, the young kitsune forgot all about his earlier embarrassment and deepened the kiss, shivering as Sesshomaru’s tongue massaged his own. He didn’t really know how it was possible but this kiss felt even better than the last. He was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t even notice that the two of them had been moving backwards until he found himself pressed against yet another hard surface. Still, the kiss continued until they were forced to part for air.   

 

“Do you think you will be able to stay awake this time around?” Sesshomaru smirked amusedly and went for another kiss.

 

“Shut up!” Naruto whined, flushing bright red and shoving the demon lord away from himself in embarrassment.

 

“Now, now, Naruto! Is that the way you talk to your future mate?” The inu youkai continued smugly. Then he closed the distance that Naruto had created when he had shoved the older demon off him and rested his hands on the trunk on both sides of the blonde’s head, once again effectively trapping the younger male against the tree.

 

“You’re such a bastard!”

 

“You are such a wicked, little mate, my sweet. And I’ve been so nice to you last night, even though you left me hanging.”

 

“Oh, kami…”

 

“You fell into blissful sleep, while I was woefully neglected.” Sesshomaru continued teasingly, stroking the blonde’s cheek in a sensual manner. 

 

“Dear god! What do I have to do to shut you up?!” Naruto finally snapped, slapping the demon lord’s hand away from his face.

 

“You could always make it up to me.” The older man replied, whispering into the kitsune’s ear, completely unfazed by his future mate’s snappy behavior.

 

Distracted by the feeling of Sesshomaru’s hot breath so close to his sensitive ear, Naruto needed a moment until he had worked out just what the other male had said.

 

“…”

 

_‘He did not just imply that I should….’_ He thought, flushing an even darker shade of red than before, while he gaped at the demon lord in shock.

 

**_‘Oh yes, he did.’_** Naruto’s inner demon replied, just as shocked.

 

“I-I...” The young fox demon stuttered helplessly, completely overwhelmed with the situation.

 

“No need to panic, Naru-chan. I was merely jesting. I do know that you are young and rather inexperienced in these things. I don’t expect anything like that from you.” Sesshomaru divulged pleasantly, stepping back from the tree and freeing the blonde from his entrapment.

 

 He would have walked farther had the blonde not grabbed his arm, dragged him back and shoved him against the tree, so that the demon lord found himself in Naruto’s earlier position.

 

“Naruto?” Sesshomaru asked, surprised by the blonde’s reaction to his teasing. He looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it after seeing the look on Naruto’s face.

 

“So you don’t think that I’ll be able to do that, do you?” The kitsune questioned, with his face only a hand breadth from the demon lord’s and a fierce look in his sky blue eyes.   

 

“That is not what I said…”

 

“Shut up!” The blonde replied, effectively silencing the other man with a fierce and nearly violent kiss. Surprised by the blonde’s bold movement the dog demon let Naruto control the kiss. The kiss continued until they were once again forced to part for air.

 

When the older demon tried for another kiss Naruto shoved him back against the tree. And then the blonde proceeded with doing something that made even the emotionless demon lord show true surprise on his usually stoic face. Gracefully the young fox sank to his knees before his future mate, sent him another glare for good measure, and, with trembling fingers, pulled on his hakama until it was no longer covering the demon lord’s crotch.

 

The blonde’s eyes became impossibly wide when he came face to face with Sesshomaru’s cock, already half hard from their make out session and twitching in interest.

 

Kami, it was big. Of course he had known that the size of the demon lord’s cock was nothing to scoff at, having felt it rub against him enough times, but it still came to him as a shock. And for a moment sat there frozen, on his knees before Sesshomaru. 

 

_‘Oh god, what the fuck am I doing here. I ‘ve never even thought about doing something like that!’_ The young kitsune thought, swallowing nervously. He couldn’t do this.

**_‘Come on. We’ve had to proof read enough of Ero-sennin’s books to get the picture. Just… go with the flow. You can’t give up now.’_ **

****

Sensing Naruto’s nervousness the older man took the blonde’s face into his hands and forced him to look up to him.

 

“You don’t have to do that Naruto. There is no shame in being scared of trying something for the first time.” He said, obviously trying to pacify his little mate.

 

It didn’t work out quite how the inuyoukai had expected. Because instead of backing down and standing back up the blonde demeanor lost all nervousness.

 

“Shut up, Sesshomaru!” He repeated with a determined glint in his eyes.

 

_‘I can do this!’_ He thought, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the task ahead of him; placing one of his hands on Sesshomaru’s tight, he pinned it to the tree. Then he let the tips of his fingers glide over the silky skin along the length of his cock. And after that he palmed the older man’s cock, giving it a few cautious but firm stokes, while he watched Sesshomaru’s face for his reaction.

 

For someone who didn’t know the demon lord very well his face didn’t seem to differ very much from his usual emotionless expression. But to Naruto the difference was stunning. The tips of the demon lords pointed ears held a light blush, he was breathing faster than normal and Naruto could smell his arousal. But the most thrilling difference was Sesshomaru’s eyes, his pupil’s were blown as he watched the blonde hungrily.

 

Encouraged by his future mate’s reaction to his ministration, Naruto summoned his courage, giving Sesshomaru’s cock a long, wet lick while his fingers ghosted over his testicles.

 

_‘I can totally do this’_ The kitsune thought boldly when he heard the nearly inaudible gasp his mate let out.

 

The he proceeded with lavishing Sesshomaru’s erection with attention, licking and nipping at the older male’s cock enthusiastically, loving how the demon lord’s breath sped up because of him.

 

He was so engrossed in his task that he barely noticed when Sesshomaru’s hands grabbed his head until his fingers were entangled in his hair.  Slowly but surely he started enjoying it and more and more of his own blood was heading south until he was just as hard as his lover.

 

Soon the blonde was ready to try for something more. For a moment he stopped his ministrations and took a second to admire his work. The demon lord’s cock was dark red, hard and glistering with Naruto’s salvia, while the tip leaked copious amounts of pre-come.

 

Curious he took a tentative lick around the sensitive tip, savoring the taste of his future mate’s essence. He loved the way Sesshomaru’s hands tightened in his hair and how his breath hitched just a little bit at that particular action. The taste wasn’t nearly as bad as he had imagined.

 

He was really getting the hang out of this. Wanting to see what other reactions he could elicit from the usually so unaffected demon lord, Naruto licked his lips and took the head of Sesshomaru’s cock into his mouth, gently sucking at it.

 

This time he was more successful in coaxing a reaction from his future mate, as the older man couldn’t suppress a deep groan when the kitsune’s perfectly pink lips closed around his erection.

 

He started to massage the sensitive skin behind Naruto’ s ears to encourage his little kitsune to take him in deeper.

 

Naruto was nowhere near ready to test out just how much of Sesshomaru’s length he could actually fit into his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to gag on the demon lord’s cock. After last night, he really didn’t want to embarrass himself again.

 

But Sesshomaru’s reaction’s to his ministrations were getting him all hot and bothered, so he  opened his mouth just a bit farther and took it in as deep as he was comfortable with and started bobbing  his head. But even the part of the demon lord’s member that didn’t fit into the young kitsune’s hot mouth wasn’t neglected. While one of the blonde’s hands stroke the base of the dog demon’s erection, the other continued to massage his balls.

 

Groaning, the inuyoukai clenched his fist, accidentally tugging at Naruto’s hair as his orgasm approached.

 

The pleasurable pain of the tug hit the kitsune unaware, causing him to moan around the length in his mouth. The vibrations of the moan on his cock were enough to send Sesshomaru over the edge.

 

With a deep growl of Naruto’s name, the demon lord came and because of the hands tangled in his hair, holding him close, the blonde had no other option but to swallow the copious amount of seed his mate produced.

 

Naruto had a hard time trying not to choke and in the end a small amount of the white fluid escaped his mouth and ran down his chin. But the kitsune had no time to take care of that before he was tugged to his feet by his hair and pushed against the very same tree. In no time at all he found his mouth invaded by Sesshomaru’s tongue. Moaning helplessly, the kitsune surrendered to the hungry kiss of his lover.

 

When they were finally forced to part for air, the older man licked away the seed that had escaped Naruto’s mouth and proceeded with attacking the fox demon’s neck with another erotic growl that made the younger male’s knees weak.

 

“You looked perfect with your pouty mouth around my cock.” Sesshomaru whispered into the fox demon’s ear, loving the way the kitsune shivered at the feeling of his lover’s hot breath on the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“Oh, god…” The younger moaned helplessly.

 

The blonde could only lean back and enjoy while his partner lavished his neck with kisses and soft, little bites. He was still hard and desperate for any attention his lover was willing to give him. Soon he was keening and begging for the demon lord to touch him, even though he would deny it later.

 

“Please.” He nearly whimpered, tugging at the older male’s kimono.

 

Taking pity on his young, desperate mate Sesshomaru’s hand snuck down the front of Naruto’s pants and found his impressive arousal. He closed his fist around the hard length and started a fast pace to bring the blonde to completion. Burying his face into the dog demon’s chest the kitsune tried his best to remain standing while his own orgasm approached fast.

 

“When all of this is over and we are finally mated, we will not be leaving our bed chambers for weeks. You will not be able to walk for days afterwards,” Sesshomaru growled against Naruto’s neck and bit down, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough for a bruise.

 

That was all it took for the blonde to see stars and to fly over the edge of his own orgasm.

 

With an unintelligible moan that could have been Sesshomaru’s name the young kitsune spilled into his mate’s hand.

 

Afterwards, Naruto slumped, boneless, against the tree while his lover wiped his hand against the tree trunk, tucked himself back in and pulled him in for a last indolent kiss.

 

“Soo, how was it?” The young fox asked after the kiss had ended.

 

“You did admirably for your first time.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The blonde joked lazily, leaning against Sesshomaru’s chest.

 

Then the two of them made themselves comfortable at the foot of the tree and proceeded to wait for Inuyasha and his wolf prince.

 

When Inuyasha and Kouga joined them some time later they were still sitting in the same place, while Naruto was practically sitting in his future mate’s lap.

 

“Oh my god. What have you two been doing while we were catching up to you? The whole place smells like the two of you humped each other against every damn tree in this whole clearing.” Inuyasha exclaimed as soon as he and Kouga entered the clearing, covering his nose with the sleeve of his robe.

 

Kouga let out a barking laugh while Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Now you know how this Sesshomaru had felt yesterday night, when I encountered the two of you in the forest, half naked and covered in the bodily fluids of the other. I assure you that the last thing I wanted to see was evidence of my younger brother’s sexual activities” Sesshomaru replied impassively.

 

This time it was Inuyasha’s turn to blush and Kouga stopped laughing abruptly.

 

“ Soo, what are we stopping here anyways? We’re still quite a bit away from the castle.” The wolf prince asked, hoping to change the topic.

 

“We are here so that we can enter my palace without alerting anyone of our arrival. This Sesshomaru doesn’t want to give his enemies time to prepare.” The demon lord replied, allowing the change of topic. They had wasted enough time as it was.

 

“That doesn’t really answer my question.” Kouga continued.

 

“I think it does.” Naruto interfered, with a look of understanding on his face.

 

“Will you just answer the question?” Inuyasha whined, tired of standing around.

 

“We can’t approach the castle by flying without being seen, giving those old coots from the council time to destroy evidence or to disappear. The same goes for approaching on foot. Unless there is a way for us to stay unseen.” The blonde explained in Sesshomaru’s place.

 

“Why don’t you do one of your kitsune illusions?” The ookami asked.

 

“Because we’re too far away for that. Besides, I’m sure that Sesshomaru has thought of that.” The kitsune answered, turning to look at his future mate in expectation.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Well?” Inuyasha questioned impatiently.

 

“Patience, little brother.” The demon lord replied, signifying his companions to follow him.

 

Then he proceeded to lead them through the forest to a giant tree that was growing on a big rock.

 

“Stay here.” The demon lord said, while he went over to the giant tree and touched the old bark. To his companion great surprise the bark stated glowing where Sesshomaru touched it and with a loud groan the big roots started moving. After a short time the roots revealed the entrance of a cavern.

 

“Is this what I think it is?” Kouga asked curiously.

 

“If you think that this is a secrete passage leading directly into my palace then, indeed, it is.” The older male answered.

 

“Great! That’s one problem taken care of. What do we do after we finally reached our destination? We need a strategy.” Inuyasha inquired moodily.

 

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Inuyasha.”

 

“Shut up, Sesshomaru.”

 

“I propose that we visit your grandfather first. He still doesn’t have a clue that he could be surrounded by traitors.” Naruto said and interrupted the petty fight between the siblings.

 

“I agree.”

 

“And then?”

 

“The we will pay a little visit to Itomaru.”

 

“What if he’s not the only one in on this? What if they attack us!” Inuyasha asked.

 

“We kill them! Without mercy! This Sesshomaru has no patience for traitors!”

 

“Great. The usual procedure.” The half-demon mumbled sarcastically.

 

“If all goes well, we will just take Itomaru into custody and interrogate him.”

 

“I’m sure with you interrogating him it won’t take long until we know whether other people had been involved in this.” Kouga said lightly.

 

“What’ll happen to all those that were involved?” Inuyasha asked his brother.

 

“They will be imprisoned and put on trail. Of course, the sentence for treason is death.” The demon lord replied with a cold smirk.

 

“Of course, stupid question.” The half demon mumbled to himself.

 

“Well then, let’s get a move on.” The wolf prince said and approached the entrance of the dark cavern.

 

The others followed behind him.

“You sure that this thing leads into the castle?” Inuyasha asked skeptically after taking a look inside the dark hole.

 

“This passage has been used in times of war for the evacuation of the royal inu youkai clan. I was forced to use it several times when I was still a young pup. As you know the West had lead many wars in my youth, when our father was still among the living. Only our immediate family is aware of this tunnel.” The demon lord explained patiently.

 

“Oh! Are you sure you should be showing that to us, then?” Kouga asked gingerly.

 

“You are my brother’s mate, are you not? I do believe that means you are a part of our family.” Sesshomaru answered dryly.

 

“Oh, get in there Kouga.” Inuyasha growled, pink faced, shoving his mate into the entrance of the passage.

 

“Ey, what did I do?” The wolf prince pouted while he entered the dark tunnel.

 

“Shut up!” The half-demon grumbled as he followed his lover into the secret passage.

 

“They’re so cute together.” Naruto grinned at his own future mate. Sesshomaru and him were the only two left outside.

 

“Indeed…” The demon lord replied, “… it’s quite sickening.”

 

“Don’t act as if you’re not happy for Inuyasha. I know that you care for him deep down inside.” The blonde teased, bumping his fist onto Sesshomaru’s arm.

 

“… We should follow them. It wouldn’t do for them to get lost in there.” The inuyoukai answered nonchalantly, though Naruto could see that he was fighting a small smile.

 

Smiling happily Naruto finally entered the secret tunnel, Sesshomaru right behind him.

 

***

 

In the meantime, Itomaru was exhausted and at the end of his rope. Finding allies who would be willing to help him in his endeavor of staying alive had proven to be harder that he had imagined. Much harder.

 

Before the whole situation with Sesshomaru and the grandson of the Lord of the South had happened, the dog demon wouldn’t have thought that he was so unpopular. He was a member of the council of elders after all.

 

But now it seemed that his time on the council didn’t really help him with his popularity. On the contrary, now that he thought about it he knew that he had made himself unpopular with the way he had acted towards other people. He’s been pretty arrogant and callous with some people that could have been helpful in his current situation.

 

Even feigned friendliness would have helped with his image. Why had he been so stupid? He didn’t have to actually like those people, because truly, he thought that the majority of them were beneath him, but he could have acted that way. But hindsight was always 20/20.

 

But his unpopularity was not his only problem. He just couldn’t find the needed support among the inhabitants of the castle.

 

Firstly he had to be very careful not to be noticed by Rei Inu or someone who was loyal to Sesshomaru. The demon lord was a cold bastard but he was a good ruler, so that the majority of his subjects were loyal to their lord. So that he had to look for support under those few that resented Sesshomaru.

 

But that lead to an even bigger problem. Which was Sesshomaru unfortunate habit to kill his enemies, and pretty much anyone that stood in his way.

 

Even those people that harbored resentment against the Lord of the West, whom he had approached as subtly as he was able to, were pretty much useless. They were just much too afraid to move against the Lord of the West for that very reason.

 

After a tiring search he had found absolutely no one willing to offer him support. No one. And that left him with only one option.

He had to turn to the one person Sesshomaru hated more than anyone else. A person he couldn’t kill to get rid of. The personal beliefs of this person were certainly helpful in getting her assistance. That someone had wanted the demon Lord to find a perfect dog demon mate and settle down as soon as the young man had reached his majority.

 

He was sure that Sesshomaru mating a fox demon would be enough of a motivation for her to make an appearance in the palace. That person was known for her hate of anyone who wasn’t a inuyoukai. Any demon that wasn’t an inuyoukai was held in contempt and only humans were beneath them. Her hate for humans was legendary in the right circles.

 

The only thing he had to do was to convince the lady to his way of thinking. Of course joining forces with that woman could very well mean that Kaori would lose her chance to mate the Lord of the West, but at the moment he was more worried about his life than about his daughter’s possible future mating.

 

The mercenary hadn’t returned and he knew that could only mean one thing. The snake demon he had sent after the grandson of the Lord of the South had been the best tracker he could find, it was practically impossible that he hadn’t found the blond. He was sure that the mercenary was dead, but he knew that even death wouldn’t stop Sesshomaru from finding out who had sent the snake. And Itomaru had been careless. He hadn’t really believed that the demon lord would jump over his shadow and go looking for the kitsune, so he hadn’t hidden his identity when he had hired the hebi youkai for the job.

 

Now that woman was pretty much his only chance to survive Sesshomaru’s rage. He only hoped that he wouldn’t regret his choice, because his chosen ally wasn’t known for giving a damn about her allies, or anyone at all, really.

 

_‘What have I gotten myself into?’_ He thought tiredly, running his fingers through his white hair.

 

***

 

It took Sesshomaru and his companions several hours to cross the dark tunnel and to reach the palace. Even with their superior sight they had to keep a moderate pace to find their way through the darkness.

Finally they exited the tunnel trough a secret door in the royal family wing of the Western palace. When they finally stepped into the light Sesshomaru noticed that they were covered in dust and cobwebs.

 

 “Sesshomaru? When was the last time this passage was used?” Naruto asked when he took notice of his appearance.

 

“More than fifty years ago, I believe.” He answered, brushing off the dust and webs of his clothing.

 

“I can believe that.” The blonde replied, while he and the other two followed the demon lord’s example, ridding themselves of the dirt.

 

“It doesn’t matter. We have more important things to worry about.”

 

“Yeah. We should really find Rei Inu.” Naruto supposed.

 

“We will make our way to grandfather’s rooms. Hopefully without being seen. In the case that he is not inside his rooms we will simply wait until he returns.”

 

“Good idea.” Kouga agreed.

 

Making as little noise as possible, Inuyasha walked over to the door of the room they had exited from the passage. Carefully he opened the door and looked around. Just to be safe he took a minute to listen for footsteps or any kind of movement in the corridor leading to Rei Inu’s rooms. Fortune seemed to be on their side, because even his superior hearing couldn’t pick up anything.

 

“Air’s clear.” Inuyasha grunted, opening the door.

 

“Let’s hurry.” Naruto said and walked out of the room. The others followed him outside.

 

Within minutes they were inside Rei Inu’s rooms without having encountered anyone on their way there. Unfortunately Rei Inu wasn’t in his rooms when they entered.

 

“He’s not here.” Kouga asked impatiently.

 

“Obviously. We will just have to wait.” Sesshomaru replied coldly.

 

“I hate waiting” Inuyasha whined, sitting down on the floor as usual. Though he squirmed a bit, obviously experiencing some discomfort after his nightly activities with his mate.

 

For a moment Sesshomaru thought to ask his brother why he insisted on sitting on the flood when there were perfectly comfortable seats all over the room. Instead he took a seat on a cushion in front of the small table his grandfather always played shogi at. Naruto followed his example while Kouga joined his mate on the floor.

 

Then they waited in tense silence for Sesshomaru’s grandfather to return. As luck would have it, they didn’t have to wait for long. After a little more than half an hour of sitting in silence, they heard footsteps approaching. Shortly after that Rei Inu stormed his chambers.

 

He had a very angry look on his face when he entered the room and it took him a moment until he noticed that he had company.

 

When he saw his grandsons the anger disappeared from his face and he exclaimed: “Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Finally! I thought you’d eloped with Naruto!”

 

“Grandfather!” Sesshomaru said, nodding in greeting.

 

Ignoring his older grandson’s distant greeting, Rei Inu walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Sesshomaru endured it with grace, in his opinion.

 

Then Rei Inu walked over to his younger grandson and pulled him into another hug.

 

“My god, child. It’s been so long since this old man has laid his eyes on you. Such a beautiful young man you’ve become.” He said proudly.

 

“Grandfather!” Inuyasha murmured, hugging the old man back with all his might.

 

“Do my old eyes deceive me or is that a mating bite I see on your neck, Yasha?” The old man asked, his tone dangerous.

 

“Keh.” The half demon mumbled, blushing deeply.

 

“Well? Who is the lucky man? And why haven’t I been informed about this?”

 

“Lord Rei Inu!! I am Kouga, Prince of the Northern wolf tribe! I am Inuyasha’s mate!” Kouga explained nervously when the old dog demon turned to glare at him.

 

“Why haven’t I been invited to your mating ceremony? And more importantly, why didn’t you ask for permission to mate my grandson? “ The old dog demon questioned, looking murderous.

 

Kouga had obviously not expected such a reaction from Inuyasha’s family and adopted a deer in the headlights look, absolutely overwhelmed with the situation.

 

“I-I” The wolf prince spluttered helplessly, looking at his mate for support.

 

Inuyasha couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing at seeing Kouga’s face.

 

“Oh my god Kouga, he’s just joking! Don’t piss your pelt.” The half demon snickered.

 

“Really?” The brunette asked hopefully, addressing Rei Inu.

 

“Partly. Hurt my grandson and nobody will ever find your carcass.” The old man answered with a shark-like smile.

 

“This is really not the time for this!” Sesshomaru interfered, “We have a very serious problem on our hands, grandfather!”

 

Then the demon lord started explaining the whole situation to his grandfather. After he had finished his grandfather had a very serious expression on his face.

 

“That is not our only problem.” The older inuyoukai finally said, running his finger through his long hair with a heavy sigh.

 

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked.

 

“Sesshomaru… Your mother is here!” Rei Inu replied.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13: Unwelcome visitors

Disclaimer: don’t own anything T.T 

 

***

 

**Chapter 13: Unwelcome visitors**

_“That is not our only problem.” The older inuyoukai finally said, running his finger through his long hair with a heavy sigh._

_“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru asked._

_“Sesshomaru… Your mother is here!” Rei Inu replied._

_***_

 

For a moment after his grandfather’s announcement Sesshomaru was stunned into silence. But after the unwelcome news had finally hit home he had to stop himself from destroying something. A visit from his estranged mother was just about the last thing he needed at the moment. As if dealing with that traitor Itomaru and possibly the whole council wasn’t big enough of a problem.

 

“Since when?” He growled, his eyes flickering between their usual golden color and the bloody red of his demonic side. There were very few things that enraged him as much as just a mention of the woman who has born him could.

 

“She arrived this morning!” Rei Inu answered grimly.

 

“Did she have company?”

 

“No. She came alone.”

 

“Why would she choose now to make an appearance? She hasn’t shown her face here since father died?” Sesshomaru asked roughly, trying to hold his temper.

 

“I don’t know! And she wouldn’t tell me. She refused to speak to me and demanded to see you. And when I told her that you were absent from the palace at the moment she invited herself in to wait for you.”

 

“She has never been very patient. Why would she want to wait for my return?” The demon lord questioned, instantly suspicious.

 

“I don’t have even the slightest clue. But she has taken the suite of the Lady of the West as hers for her stay. ” Rei Inu answered, getting visibly frustrated.

 

“She has absolutely no rights to those rooms. She hasn’t been the Lady of the West since she left after father’s death. I want her out of my lands!”

 

“Then go and tell that to your mother I have no more patience to deal with her!” Rei Inu snapped in return.

 

“Do not worry, grandfather, I will,” Sesshomaru replied a moment later after he had finally wrestled his flaring temper back under control, “It can’t be a coincidence that she came for a visit now of all times.”

 

“Okay. Sorry for the stupid question… but would you please explain to me what the deal is?  With your mother, I mean… Sesshomaru?” Naruto asked, bewildered by Sesshomaru’s reaction to the news.

 

“She’s a cold, twisted bitch. That’s the deal.” Inuyasha intervened.

 

“Oh. That’s very helpful, Inuyasha!” The blonde replied sarcastically.

 

“Keh!”

 

“I could do with a few more details!” The kitsune huffed in annoyance.

 

“There is not much to say, besides that she’s a horrible mother and I wish my son never had had to mate with her. Sesshomaru is the only good thing that has ever come from that woman. And I’m glad she couldn’t be bothered to help raising him, or he would have turned out just as bad and twisted as that bitch.” The former lord of the West replied tiredly. It was plain to see that the whole matter weighted on the old demon.

 

“Great. Do you think she’s connected to the whole mess with the council somehow?” Naruto asked turning to Sesshomaru. Not liking the depressed air Rei Inu suddenly emitted.

 

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t believe her capable of.” Sesshomaru replied coldly.

 

“So let’s assume she’s somehow involved in this mess, what would she gain from it?”

 

“I do not like to repeat myself. I do not now. The woman quit showing interest in me when I turned out to be my own person and not a male version of her. She was severely disappointed when I started showing signs of having opinions of my own.”

 

“Okay! She sounds like a wonderful person with a cheerful personality.” The blonde kitsune muttered sarcastically.

 

“A real darling!” Kouga added.

 

“She had hated my son and had resented their mating. Of course that didn’t stop her from exploiting her position as the Western Lady.” Rei Inu ranted angrily, all signs of tiredness suddenly gone, as if he had spent years without voicing his opinion, “She had hated the fact that she had to bear Touga an heir. Only the fact that he was from a clan of white dog demons had finally convinced her agree to it. And still, she had resented Sesshomaru’s birth. On the one side she treated him like dirt, never taking the time to tend to his needs as a child, but on the other side she expected absolute perfection from him in everything he did. My grandson had spent most of his childhood trying to please her and his relationship with his father suffered for it. She was also the reason for that horrible disagreement they had before my son walked into his death. But that had also been the straw that broke the camel’s back. After that I evicted her out of the palace, with Sesshomaru’s help. She hadn’t dared to show her face around here since then.”

 

An awkward silence followed Rei Inu’s impressive rant. The older dog demon was visibly trying to calm himself while Sesshomaru was silent, his face closed off. And his companions just didn’t know how to react to the new information. Only Naruto, having spent so much time of his stay in the Western Palace getting to know the young lord, was not surprised by the revelation. Even his own brother hadn’t been aware of the whole story behind his bad relationship with his mother. Stepping closer to his future mate, Naruto laid a comforting hand on Sesshomaru’s forearm.

 

“Thank you, grandfather, for this insight into my life.” Sesshomaru replied after a moment. And even though he knew that his face was still pretty much expressionless it was obvious to him that his companions knew that he was displeased with his grandfather.

 

“You’re welcome, child.” Rei Inu answered nonchalantly. The familiar banter finally relaxed the old man, after his outburst, because he knew that the other could never stay angry at him for long. He had raised Sesshomaru after all.

 

“I don’t want to interrupt your little heart to heart but what are we going to do? About your mother I mean. Hell, this whole damn mess?” Inuyasha interjected.

 

“We confront her.” Sesshomaru said resolutely.

 

“Ok…. Wait! What? But that would destroy any chance to surprise the council.”

 

“We will take care of my mother first. As I said, I do not believe in coincidences. Compared to my mother the council is practically harmless. I need to know what she is planning.” The demon lord replied.

 

“This is the second time that you mentioned the council and some kind of mess. What did those old farts do now? Would anyone be so kind as to enlighten me? Rei Inu asked exasperatedly.

 

“The short version is that someone from the council, we’re pretty sure it’s Itomaru, hired a mercenary and sent him after me. That asshole had been trying to force a mating on me when Sesshomaru came and took care of him.” Naruto explained, not meeting the older mans eyes.

 

“They did WHAT?! Oh, that old bastard Itomaru! That spineless worm would do just about anything to gain more power and influence.”

 

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru agreed stiffly, clenching his fist in anger at the reminder.

 

“I should have known that something fishy was going on when that slime ball greeted your mother and helped to get her settled into the rooms she claimed as her own. And he did mention that the council approved with her stay in the palace.”

 

“Grandfather, are you telling me my mother met with Itomaru after she arrived?”

 

“No. I’m telling you that the two of them are, most probably, still spending time together in that suite she claimed for herself.” Rei Inu replied while Sesshomaru and his companions stared at him bewildered.

 

“Well, at least that saves us the time to confront the two of them separately.” Naruto finally said cheerfully.

 

“Great! And what will we do if the council takes that chance to flee?”

 

“We will hunt them down. Should they flee I will take that as an admittance of guilt and I will show no mercy to those traitors.”

 

“Fine. Now that that’s clear can we get this over with?” Naruto asked impatiently.

 

Nodding to his companions the demon lord led them out of his grandfathers chambers and  in the direction of the rooms his mother had invaded.

 

***

 

Itomaru was seriously beginning to regret decision to involve Lord Sesshomaru’s mother with his plans.

 

Sure, since his relations with the other nobles left much to be desired, she was the only person that he had been able to contact that actually answered his call. But now that she had actually arrived he thought that it had not been his best idea.

 

When he had contacted Sesshomaru’s mother he hadn’t told her the actual reason he had called on her. He needed her cooperation, after all. And the kind of persuasion that would be needed in her special case couldn’t very well be handled through a letter. No, only a personal approach would lead to success with a woman as difficult complicated as the former lady of the west. But the woman hadn’t been anywhere near the Western Lands in years. And of course he could not wait until she decided to show up on her own. Instead he had contacted her through a letter under the pretense of inviting her to Sesshomaru’s approaching mating ceremony. As the mother of the Lord of the West she couldn’t possibly be absent for the mating ceremony of her only son that was to take place at the beginning of the mating season.

 

After all, the absence of his mother at his mating ceremony could damage the image of Lord Sesshomaru and the West as a whole. Fortunately, Lady Kimiko shared his opinion in that matter and had agreed to a stay in the western palace.

 

_‘Though I think it has more to do with curiosity that she actually showed up. And maybe she plans to punish her son for not informing her of his approaching nuptials.’_ He thought smugly.

If Itomaru was anything, he was a realist. He knew that the demoness couldn’t care less for her son. Every inhabitant of the Western Palace had known that since their current Lord had been a small child. But she cared a great deal about her image, so he had used that to lure her in. Of course, that alone, would not be enough to persuade her to aid him in his plans, but Itomaru hoped that Lady Kimiko’s love for messing with the life of her only child and the fact that Lord Sesshomaru had chosen Naruto, of all people, as his mate would help him.

 

The only problem was that upon his return the presence of his mother in his home would enrage Sesshomaru even further. He was absolutely sure of that. After the untimely death of his sire the young lord had developed a deep loathing for his mother and was prone to violence at mere mention of her name. He tried his hardest not to imagine what the young lord would do to him should his plan fail. But that couldn't be helped now. At least he was rather certain that his situation couldn’t get any worse.

 

It was far too late to change anything anyway. Because there she was, Lady Kimiko, former mate of Inu no Taisho, sitting before him like a beautiful porcelain doll. She looked very much like her son and it was easy to see where Lord Sesshomaru's good looks stemmed from. Not that his lord father had not been good looking. But Lady Kimiko's deceptively fragile, feminine beauty was nearly overwhelming. And her white clothing gave her the appearance of purity and innocence. Too bad, that he already knew what kind of personality was hiding behind her facade of fake innocence.

 

If he wanted her support against her son he had to tread carefully. To have any chance at convincing her to see things his way meant that he would have to fulfill her every wish until her wayward son returned to the castle. Fortunately for him he had already been a resident of the Western Palace when Lady Kimiko had mated with the late Inu no Taisho so he was very much aware of her quirks and habits. Her sometimes innocent, sometimes cold and indifferent facade couldn’t hide how cruel and fickle she was and how her whims changed at the drop of a hat.

 

After the lady had arrived Itomaru hadn’t had a moment of peace. He had decided on giving her the same rooms she had occupied in her time as the Lady of the West because he had known that she would have been very unhappy with him had he offered her any other.

 

He really should have known that that old dog Rei Inu would try to interfere in that regard. The other inuyoukai had always hated his son’s first mate and had no qualms about showing it. Itomaru could even understand that a little, though he would never repeat that thought out loud. The two of them had never seen face to face about anything.

 

So Rei Inu had tried to make a nuisance of himself by having Lady Kimiko thrown out of the palace and he really couldn’t have had that. In the end he had argued with him, long and hard, and only the mention of the council’s agreement, that the mother of the ruler of the West should be present at his mating ceremony, had won him that argument.

 

_‘But I’ve got the feeling that that old dog will not forget that alteration anytime soon.’_ He thought grimly.

It was really not the best time to make more enemies, but he got the feeling that his relationship with Rei Inu had been beyond salvageable for centuries.

 

**_‘And somehow I doubt that he would ever turn against his beloved grandson, no matter what kind of stupid decision he made.’_** His inner demon commented cynically.

 

Despite everything he had enjoyed the face the other demon had made when he had stormed off in a huff after losing the argument.

 

But now here he was, playing servant and serving jasmine tea to the mother of the lord he had betrayed. He had to be very careful now, saying the wrong thing could cost him his life. Because the one thing Lady Kimiko had in common with her son was the infamous temper they both shared.

 

“I am so very glad that you have found the time in your busy schedule to pay the West a visit after my invitation, my lady.” He began carefully.

 

“Indeed. I admit I was very surprised to hear that my son was finally about to settle down. I was of the impression that he wanted to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life, roaming the West as he pleased.” The lady answered, sipping at her tea.

 

“The council and I were of the same opinion, my lady. We saw no other way, but to force his hand. We forced him to choose a mate until the coming mating season or live with the consequences. The people have grown very uncomfortable with the fact that the West had no true heir. And considering who stands to inherit the position of the Lord of the West, should something happen to Lord Sesshomaru; no one can really blame them. Who would want a half-demon to rule the Western Lands?”

 

“That is very true, my lady. I never understood Touga’s interest in humans; they are such filthy uncultured mongrels. And now my son is also consorting with them, how disgraceful. I am sure Sesshomaru was very unhappy with you and the council after you gave him your little ultimatum.” Kimiko sniffed.

 

“He was indeed.”

 

“It is so typical of him to neglect to inform me of his pending mating ceremony. He had always been such a willful pup. I hope that he choose a proper mate, at least. A healthy, strong female inuyoukai that can bear him proper, purebred inuyoukai pups.” The lady said, taking another sip of tea, mustering Itomaru coldly over the brim of her tea cup.

 

_‘And here it is, the deciding moment.’_ Itomaru thought as Lady Kimiko finally brought up the reason for Itomaru’s desperate attempt to sway her to his side. He certainly hoped that this worked out as planed or his life would be forfeit. Maybe he should have taken the chance to flee. Maybe there was still time. But he hated to give up his status, his wealth and his power without trying to salvage all that was possible. He hadn’t spent so much time and energy, on his rise to the unofficial leader of the council, to give it all up so easily.

 

“I fear that I will have to disappoint you on that account, my lady.” He finally said sighting heavily, putting his best regretful act on.

 

“What do you mean by that?” The woman demanded sharply, her cold golden eyes glinting dangerously.

 

Just as expected her mood changed immediately. Gone was the cool, refined lady and an impatient and truly dangerous woman took her place.

 

“Forgive me, Lady Kimiko. But I must admit that I had an ulterior motive for contacting you, besides those I have revealed to you in my missive.” Itomaru continued carefully.

 

“Explain yourself.” She ordered angrily, though her face remained mostly neutral.

 

“To tell you the truth, my lady, I am a bit worried about the young man your son chose as his mate.”

 

“So he has chosen a male. Get to the point, Itomaru.” She snapped imperious.

 

“As you wish. I believe your son made a mistake in choosing the young man as his mate. At first glance the match seems appropriate, the child is of royal blood of course, but I fear his age and his character will cause problems for the West in the future.”

 

“Continue.”

 

“I fear that Naruto, for that is the child’s name, is far too young and inexperienced for our lord. The coming season will be the first mating season the boy will be participating in. He is barely of age…”

 

“That is not uncommon.” Kimiko interrupted impatiently.

 

“You are right of course, Lady Kimiko. But the true problem is that the boy is still far too childish and impulsive. He has a very short and impulsive temper, and he often acts like it.”

 

“That is something he has in common with my son.” She laughed haughtily.

 

“Yes, but your son can control his temper if the situation calls for it. I wish I could say the same for Lord Sesshomaru’s chosen mate. And the fact that the boy is a fox demon isn’t very helpful, since the boy uses very humiliating pranks to repay any slights done to him, whether true or imagined.”

 

“My son chose a fox demon as his future mate? Truly? “Lady Kimiko asked sharply and by the look on her face he knew that he had her.

 

“Indeed. Nobody is safe from his pranks, not even our Lord Sesshomaru himself. The boy caused so much chaos that the servants spent days trying to clean up after him. The young fox could cause much harm to the West’s diplomatic relationships should he target a diplomat or a foreign lord in the future.”

 

“Were there no other, more appropriate candidates? Who were not fox demons, preferably? Our prestigious line has never mated outside of the white dog demon clans. I would hate it should our powerful line get diluted by lesser demons.”

 

“Why, of course there have been other candidates! All children of the more notable noble inuyoukai families of the West have been invited to the palace for the coming season. Why even the unmated children of several council members were among the candidates. My own daughter Kaori was also among them.”

 

“And my son still pursued the kitsune?” She questioned indignantly, her face twitching, despite her efforts to keep it expressionless.

 

“Indeed. He didn’t give the other candidates a chance, instead he spend all his time with that fox child, despite his unacceptable behavior.”

 

“It seems my son inherited his father’s weakness for unacceptable lovers.” The woman said coldly, but the slight cracking noise her porcelain teacup made at being squeezed too tightly and her visibly forced stiff face showed her true feelings on that matter. It seemed like the lady wasn’t quite as good as her son at maintaining her indifferent façade.

 

“I wouldn’t dare to pass judgment on your late mate, my lady. Besides, the boy is the great-great son of Lord Yuuki of the South.” Itomaru answered, knowing when to act humble and submissive.

 

“I didn’t know the old fox had an heir left after his only son disappeared.” She replied, placing the damaged teacup on the table in front of her and folding her hands on her lap.

 

“Yes, yes. And I must say the fox is very fond of the child. And that is another reason I am worried about. At the moment Lord Sesshomaru seems very fond of his future mate, but we all know his temper. I fear about what could happen should my lord get tired of the boy or should the two of them get into a fight. What if they split or your son harms, or worse, kills the boy in a fit of temper. We could get serious problems with the South in that case.”

 

“…”

 

“To tell you the truth my lady, I find this whole situation rather suspicious.”

 

“What do you mean Itomaru?” Lady Kimiko snapped, her façade crumbling even further. And Itomaru knew that his arguments had helped his case very much.

 

Of course the fact that Sesshomaru’s future mate was not a dog demon, but rather a fox demon, was a huge factor that played right into his hands. Personally he couldn’t care less about that, but it was widely known that his lord’s mother thought all demons that were not inuyoukai were beneath her.

 

“Well, Naruto’s appearance in the palace was certainly oddly timed. He appeared the same day we informed your son of our decision to see him mated. It was oddly convenient; don’t you think so, my lady?”

 

“If you have so many worries concerning the boy, why haven’t you tried to discourage my son from choosing him?” The dog demoness demanded, getting increasingly agitated. He could already feel her youki stirring restlessly, while her hands twitched in her lap.

 

“Of course I have tried. I have encouraged the other candidates to interfere every time the two of them have been alone. And I have also sent my daughter to try to sabotage their budding relationship. And for a while it had seemed that my plan has worked. Lord Sesshomaru and the boy had a fight and Naruto had left the palace after that.”

 

“What has changed?” She asked, her golden eyes flashing red let Itomaru know just how angry the woman before him was. Had the tea cup still been in her hand when he was informing her of the numerous shortcomings of her sons chosen, it would have shattered in her hands.

 

“A few days after the fox child has left our lord followed him, and I fear when he returns he won’t be alone.” He sighed, doing his best to look resigned.

 

“Why haven’t you done something, then? Why did you let him leave at all? Why didn’t you just keep him here until your ultimatum ran out?” Kimiko raged, her carefully constructed calm façade falling apart completely.

 

“My lady, how could I have kept my lord from doing anything? You should know your sons temper. And I didn’t even get the chance to talk to him before he left. The council was only told that he had left the palace after he had been gone for hours. Rei Inu made sure of that. I don’t know what that man is thinking encouraging Lord Sesshomaru in this.”

 

“That man never had much sense! Encouraging my son to dilute our noble bloodline with some fox demon mongrel. He must have gone senile from his old age.”She spat viciously.

 

“That is very possible.”

 

“So what is your plan?” Lady Kimiko asked, after she calmed down some. Itomaru was counting himself very lucky indeed that he hadn’t found himself at the wrong side of the Lady’s poisonous whip while she had raged some more about the disgrace her only son was bringing onto the family.

 

But this, this was the moment he had been waiting for. All his careful maneuvering had lead up to it.

 

“I fear that at this point there is very little I can do. I have set a plan into motion as soon as Naruto had left the palace as a precaution against a scenario like this. But I believe that it will backfire on me spectacularly once your son returns with his future mate.”

 

“Backfire how, Iromaru?”

 

“I do not believe that your son will let me live after he returns.” He explained tiredly, acting as if he had already resigned himself to his fate.

 

“What exactly did you do?”

 

“Before I explain my lady, I would ask that keep in mind that I had always the best for Lord Sesshomaru and the West in mind. I knew that my plan could turn against me, but I still choose to go forward with it because I think that young Naruto is not the best mate for your son. The West has always been my biggest concern…”

 

“I am getting impatient. Get to the point, Itomaru.” The lady interrupted briskly.

 

“Of course, my lady.” Itomaru answered promptly, not letting on how much it annoyed him that Kimiko had interrupted him constantly.

 

“When Naruto had left, I thought that all my prayers were answered. But I wasn’t taking chances. Just in case I set my plan in motion. I hired a snake demon that specialized in tracking and set him on young Naruto’s trail. His objective was to find the young man and to mate with him, using any means possible; though charming him into agreeing was the preferred option.”

 

“And you think my son reached the boy before your snake demon?”

 

“That is of course possible, but I don’t think so. He had a considerable head start on Lord Sesshomaru. I think the more probable scenario is that Lord Sesshomaru simply got rid of the competition. And if he got wind of my little plot, I fear that my life is forfeit.”

 

“And what do you expect of me?

 

“I wish I could tell you that the West is my only concern and that I don’t care what happens to me for trying to protect it, but I am not that selfless. I wrote to you in the hope that you would help me to szop my lord from making a huge mistake. And of course I hoped for your help in keeping me alive after the situation had blown over.”

 

“And you think my son would listen to me?” Lady Kimiko laughed haughtily.

 

“You are his mother, my lady. And don’t we all strive for the approval of our parents?” He asked.

 

“…”

 

“I am sure that, if you explain your, our, position , your son would consider it. It is a logical argument. As the Lord of the West he has to be cautious, his mate will be met with a lot of scrutiny from the nobles and other lords. He can’t choose someone so inappropriate and uncouth.” Itomaru continued.

 

_‘At least I hope so.”_ He thought desperately.

 

“You make a convincing argument, Itomaru. I will see what I can do.”

 

“Thank you, my lady.” The council man replied, already feeling a bit relieved.

 

“I won’t do it for you. I just don’t want to have such filth in my family.”

 

Finally the tension, that Iromaru had carrying around since Sesshomaru had left the palace, bled out of him and he finally served himself some tea. Kimiko followed his example, after he served her some more tea in a fresh cup.

 

They settled into a comfortable silence and enjoyed the excellent tea.

 

But soon their peaceful idyll was destroyed by the doors that were wrenched open rather violently by a fuming Lord Sesshomaru, who was followed by a whole hoard of people. He was very surprised to see Sesshomaru’s younger brother among them. And he had certainly not expected his lord back so soon. He would have thought that the young fox demon would have needed some convincing before he agreed to return to the palace. Their fight had been very unpleasant after all.

 

_‘Thank kami that lady Kimiko arrived timely.’_ Itomaru thought when he was his lord’s face. The look in his eyes would be enough to freeze the sn and he prayed to god that he would survive the day.

 

***

 

After a quick march trough half of the Western Palace Sesshomaru and his guests arrived at the rooms that had housed the Lady of the West for generations. Without pausing to knock the Lord of the West pushed opened the grand double doors and entered the chambers, his entourage following behind him.

 

If he was honest with himself, Sesshomaru could admit that the sight that greeted him upon his entry didn’t surprise him very much.

 

There she was, the woman who had given birth to him, sitting comfortable in the rooms she couldn’t call hers any longer, drinking tea with Itomaru, the man that had conspired against him. It was like looking into a mirror. She was dresses in a white silk kimono, with a pattern of light blue snowflakes on the sleeves and the hem. Her pure white moko-moko was draped artistically across her delicate shoulders. Her skin was still flawless and her long white hair that was braided into a beautifully complicated braid, was carefully placed over her right shoulder. She hadn’t changed at all since the last time Sesshomaru had laid eyes on her; she was just as beautiful and cold as ever.

 

**_“Still the same cold bitch, I see.”_** His inner demon commented drily.

 

If it was possible the young lord’s face became even more stoical, seeing the scene before him.

 

“What are you doing here, mother?” He barked coldly, without issuing a greeting and completely ignoring Itomaru’s presence.

 

Unimpressed by his behavior the demoness turned her attention on her only son, her eyes narrowing at the greeting. Itomaru’s reaction was nowhere near as nonchalant as his companions. Seeing Sesshomaru before him seemed to make the council man nervous and he hadn’t been able to suppress a tiny flinch at the demon lord’s abrupt appearance.

 

“Is that the way you great your mother after such a long time, Sesshomaru? I raised you better than that.” She admonished coldly.

 

“Raised him? You? I don’t think ignoring and treating your only child as if he was beneath you counts as raising him in any sense of the word, Kimiko.” Rei Inu snorted disdainfully.

 

“We’ve always had different opinions of raising children, Rei Inu!”

 

“Yeah? Well, thank kami!”

 

“Enough with your childish squabbling! I asked you a question mother! What are you doing in my home?” Sesshomaru interrupted sharply.

 

“Why, Sesshomaru? Can’t a mother visit her only son?” Lady Kimiko replied, acting innocent.

 

“You haven’t cared to visit your only son for nearly two centuries. What has changed?” He asked, not letting it go.

 

“It doesn’t happen every day that my only child has to choose a mate.”

 

“What do you care?”

 

“Because, as your mother, I have to make sure you choose a mate worthy of our noble lineage. It’s bad enough that your father sired a half-breed. I don’t want to have to be ashamed of you if you make a bad decision.” Kimiko replied haughtily, sneering at Sesshomaru’s companions.

 

“Of course! We wouldn’t want your spotless reputation to suffer, would we?” Rei Inu sneered.

 

“And who saw it fit to inform you of that fact?” The young lord snapped.

 

“That would have been me, my lord. I thought it would look good if your mother was present during your mating ceremony.” Itomaru replied nervously.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that was the reason.” Naruto muttered, drawing Kimiko’s attention to himself.

 

The fact that Naruto had caught his mother’s attention was not missed by Sesshomaru. For a moment she was silent, mustering the blonde carefully. Then she spoke, addressing the young fox demon: “Ah, yes. Lord Itomaru has already informed me about you, little kitsune!”

 

“Did he now?” He replied uncaring.

 

“Oh yes, indeed. And I must say, you’re just as I have pictured you to be.”

 

“Thanks?!” The blonde said, confused.

 

“That was not a compliment, child. I’m sad to be the bearer of bad news, but it is quite impossible for you to become Sesshomaru’s mate.” Kimiko explained, talking to Naruto as if he was a small child, “But don’t worry, you’re so very young. I’m sure someday you will find a mate fitting for … your station. I believe you and your … companions will find the way out”

 

For a moment after Kimiko’s little speech nobody said a word. Inuyasha, Kouga and Rei Inu were staring at Kimiko as if they couldn’t believe what she had just said. Itomaru was nervously fidgeting in the background.

 

Sesshomaru was beside himself with fury, his eyes were flashing between their usual golden color and the blood red of his demon form.

 

**_‘How dare she!’_** His inner demon snarled and the demon lord couldn’t suppress the growl that escaped him after his so-called mother insulted his chosen mate so thoroughly.

 

He was just about to put the demoness into her place when he saw the expression that was on Naruto’s face. Naruto actually looked amused, but there was a strange glint in his eyes. And Sesshomaru saw that his mother had also noticed. It was a glint Sesshomaru knew all too well. Having been at the opposite side of those eyes once already, he knew without a doubt, that there would be no need for him to step up in defense of his future mate because his mother didn’t know with whom she was messing.

 

_‘This Sesshomaru doesn’t choose weaklings or imbeciles for a mate.’_

**_‘ Our little mate got a pretty sharp tongue when he’s angry.’_ **

****

_‘Indeed.’_ He thought, watching as an incredibly fake, sugary smile broke out on Naruto’s face.

 

**_‘Now she’s in for it.’_** Sesshomaru’s inner demon commented just as his little mate turned to address his mother.

 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I, as the only grandchild and heir to the lord of the South, simply can’t compare with all those sons and daughters of councilmen and lowly nobles. What was I thinking?! I am not even worthy to breathe the same air as Sesshomaru. I should leave immediately and look for a mate worthy of lowly my station. The fact that Sesshomaru dismissed all the other ‘candidates’ and followed me, even when I left the palace, doesn’t matter at all. I thought that it was Sesshomaru’s choice to mate with me and that the approval of his grandfather and brother, as his closest family, would be enough. But it seems I was sadly mistaken. The approval of his estranged mother, whom he hadn’t seen in several centuries and who didn’t give a shit about him practically all his life, is much more important. Your adult son shouldn’t be able to make such decisions on his own. He may have ruled the West for a few short centuries but he just can’t be trusted to choose the best for himself.” Naruto replied, all the while smiling his fake smile.

 

Once again everyone was stunned silent by Naruto’s little rant. Sesshomaru was more than proud of his little mate when he saw the deeply insulted expression on his mother’s face and the stunned face of Itomaru. His grandfather seemed to be of the same opinion because after a moment of silence he began clapping.

 

“I couldn’t have come up with a better reply.” He complimented the blonde, grinning widely.

 

“Indeed.” The demon lord agreed, smirking at his mother.

 

“Sesshomaru! You can’t be serious. You can’t mate with this weak, uneducated, filthy fox demon mongrel. Our line consisted of pure white dog demons for millennia and you want to ruin that for a pretty face.” Kimiko snapped furiously.

 

“So we finally get to the real problem you have with me. You don’t give a damn about my age or my royal status. Your problem is that I am a fox demon. You’re a freaking racist.” Naruto burst out, laughing at Kimiko’s affronted face.

 

“Be silent.” She snarled in reply.

 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You think you’re better that me because you’re a dog demon, don’t you? As if that makes you somehow superior.”

 

“I am better than you, little boy.”

 

“Really? And what makes you superior? At what exactly are you better than me?” Naruto asked.

 

“At absolutely everything.” Sesshomaru’s mother replied confidently.

 

For a second after her arrogant statement Naruto remained silent. From the mischievous look on his face Sesshomaru knew that his little mate had a plan. And he didn’t think that his mother would enjoy it very much.

 

“You are very confident.” The kitsune drawled.

 

“I have every right to be.” Kimiko sniped.

 

“Of course… If you are so confident, how about we put it to test?”

 

“Put what to test?”

 

“Why the superiority of dog demons over fox demons of course!” Naruto explained cheerfully. 

 

***


	14. Monster-in-law

**Chapter 14: Monster-in-law**

_“Of course… If you are so confident, how about we put it to test?”_

_“Put what to test?”_

_“Why the superiority of dog demons over fox demons, of course!” Naruto explained cheerfully._

*******

“I don’t have to prove myself to the likes of you!” Sesshomaru’s mother sniffed disdainfully, looking at Naruto with a look that he was overly familiar with.

 

_‘I know that look. That’s the same look the villagers used to have, as if I was something disgusting, something that was beneath their notice.’_ The blonde thought. It was a look he had seen often in the early years of his life, on the faces of Konoha’s civilians. And suddenly he understood how Sesshomaru could hate the woman that had given birth to him. He hated how that look on her face made him feel. He felt like he was a child again, an unwanted orphan in a village that hated his very existence, like he was unworthy of Sesshomaru.

 

But a quick glance at Sesshomaru and those horrible thoughts and feelings disappeared just as fast as they had appeared, because the demon lord wasn’t even looking at his mother. No, those intense golden eyes were gazing straight at him and there was nothing in those eyes that said he was unworthy. In fact, the demon lord was gazing at him as if he was the only person in the room. It seemed that his future mate approved very much the approach he had taken on dealing with his mother, if the pride shining in his eyes was anything to go by. But pride wasn’t the only thing Naruto saw in those eyes. Those heated golden eyes were half-leaded and looked at the blonde kitsune like Sesshomaru wanted to devour him. And not in a bad way either.

 

“You’re right, of course!” He replied trying to suppress a shiver of pure want. His skin tingled with the awareness of Sesshomaru’s scorching gaze on him.

 

_‘Kami, how am I supposed to concentrate when he looks at me like that?’_ The kitsune thought desperately. Though he continued addressing his mate’s mother, trying his best to go on nonchalantly, “But how about we fight it out? We would fight without any outside interference, just the two of us. No permanent damage and no killing blows, but everything else is fair game.”

 

“And what use would that be to me, little boy?” Lady Kimiko drawled.

 

“Would you let me finish, woman,” the kitsune snapped, irritated that he had to deal with the woman when there were much better things he could be doing.

 

**_‘Her son, for example.’_** Naruto’s inner demon supplied helpfully, while the blonde did his best to keep his blood from flowing south at that thought. And that was no easy feat. With his first mating season fast approaching his hormones were all over the place.

 

”Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. Should I win our little fight you will leave the palace as soon as possible and you will never try to interfere with Sesshomaru’s life again.” He continued, trying very hard to suppress the resurfacing images of the little tryst he has had with Sesshomaru just a few short hours ago.

 

“And when I win?”

 

“Why, then I will leave and never contact Sesshomaru again. Our mating ceremony will have to be canceled in that case.” The kitsune finished brightly.

 

As none of his friends made a move to stop him Naruto turned to look at them, curious to see their reaction to his proposal. Though, he stopped himself from looking at Sesshomaru, this time around. He could still feel that burning gaze on his body and really didn’t want to embarrass himself by jumping his future mate in front his horrible mother.

 

**_‘Though, the look on her face would certainly be hilarious.’_** Naruto’s inner demon commented.

 

But the blonde didn’t pay it any mind since watching his friend’s reaction and more importantly that of Itomaru, was more interesting by far. The only one who actually looked worried by the current development seemed to be Kouga, whose face was sporting a frown. Not that the kitsune could really blame him, as he was the only one in the group that hadn’t seen Naruto in a fight. But, all in all, his friends looked pretty calm and accepting. Itomaru, in turn, looked anything but. The old dog demon looked rather unhappy and his forehead was glistering with sweat. It seemed the man was more than just a bit afraid that Sesshomaru’s mother would accept Naruto’s proposal. Though, like Kouga, Itomaru had never seen Naruto in an actual fight he must remember how Naruto had arrived in Edo and the condition he had been in, meaning he at least knew that the blonde could take a lot of hits and had a very high pain tolerance.

 

_‘Good. That bastard deserves to be afraid.’_ The kitsune thought sadistically, watching the council man squirm as Sesshomaru’s mother considered Naruto’s offer.

 

“Well?” The blonde asked impatiently after several minutes without a reply from the lady. Though it was quite satisfying to watch Itomaru sweat he would prefer to get the whole thing done and over with. The sooner the woman disappeared the better.

 

For another short moment Lady Kimiko remained silent. From the pensive frown she was wearing, the demoness was trying to weight her chances. It was obvious that the deal Naruto had presented her with was rather tempting.

 

“I accept!” She finally answered.

 

“Oh, wonderful.” Naruto replied, clapping his hands with played enthusiasm just to annoy his soon-to be opponent.

 

“Don’t be so happy! You will soon regret your choice, fox boy!” Kimiko snapped, visibly annoyed by the blonde’s excitement.

 

“That’s my line, lady!” Naruto replied smiling coldly at his soon-to-be opponent, his playfulness gone.

 

“You’re seriously deluded if you think that you have a chance to win against me! I’ve already been an experienced fighter before you were even born!” The woman boasted haughtily.

 

“Well, that changes things! Are you sure you’re up to it? So much excitement can’t be good for someone your age, old lady!” The blond smirked.

 

“Who are you calling old, you mongrel?!” Sesshomaru’s mother snarled furiously, flexing her perfectly manicured fingers.

 

“I thought it was pretty obvious! Now, do you need a moment to prepare? Change into something more practical? Get your walking stick? I would like to get this over with. Apparently there are many things that need to be organized before a mating ceremony.” The blonde asked mockingly, not really caring that Sesshomaru’s mother looked like she was about to strangle him.

 

It was actually kind of disappointing. Naruto had expected a bit more from the woman who called herself Sesshomaru’s mother. She was so easily provoked and was so fast to underestimate him. Even the fact that none of his friends, not even her own son, had tried to stop him from making that deal, didn’t clue her in that there was more to him than just a pretty face.

 

“I won’t need to change into anything else. My clothes won’t hinder me from defeating you. And I will hardly break a sweat.” Kimiko replied, preparing to attack her son’s mate for his insolence.

 

Shrugging, Naruto in turn took a loose, defensive pose in return. Oh, he would enjoy the fight immensely. Not that he expected much of a challenge. The woman had never fought a shinobi after all. He would make the fight short, brutal and as humiliating as possible on Kimiko. It was the least he could do.

 

Kimiko looked just about ready to charge when Rei Inu interfered.

 

“If you think that you will be fighting in here, you are sorely mistaken. You will not be destroying the palace this close to mating season, while we are expecting lords and ladies from all over Edo.” The old man told them sternly, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to glare them into submission.

 

“Man, grandfather, why did you have to stop them? Things were just getting interesting.” Inuyasha moaned from the sidelines.

 

“Be silent, Inuyasha! They won’t be fighting in here! And that’s it. Especially not when we have perfectly functioning training grounds right outside.” The old man snapped back at his youngest grandchild.

 

“Keh.”

 

“Well, let’s go then. The lady isn’t getting any younger.” Naruto chirped.

 

At that Kimiko growled, turned around with an angry huff and stormed out of the room, her hair and kimono billowing around her.

 

Snickering at her reaction Naruto and his friends followed her at a more sedate pace, while Sesshomaru and Rei Inu herded Itomaru out of the room. Just in case the old dog tried to make a run for it.

 

Within minutes they had reached the training grounds the palace guards used to keep in shape. From time to time Sesshomaru himself would train there. 

 

The training area was quite big and had a lot of open space, perfect for spars between demons. It was quite close to the main gates and was partly enclosed by the large stonewall that surrounded the whole palace. Next to the stonewall there was a shooting range for bows, some training posts and a small cabin that was used to store the blunted weapons that were used in sparring.

 

As they neared the sparring fields Inuyasha let himself fall back to walk next to his older brother. Naruto watched him go, following him out of the corner of his eye. After throwing a glare at Itomaru, the hanyou addressed Sesshomaru: “I think it’s safe to say that soon even the dumbest council man will know that you have returned and that something’s going on. A spar between your mother and Naruto will hardly go unnoticed. You know that the servants here love nothing more than gossip. This gives them the perfect opportunity to flee.”

 

“And I will see every attempt to leave the castle as an admittance of guilt.” the demon lord answered stonily.

 

“Keh. Have it your way. But don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” Inuyasha grumbled, but Sesshomaru ignored him completely.

 

_‘That typical for Sesshomaru.’_ Naruto thought as he returned his attention to the matter at hand.

 

There were a few people there training, some guards and some soldiers. As Naruto, Kimiko and their entourage approached the man stopped their training.

 

“The training session is over. Leave the sparing area at once. Chop, chop.” Kimiko snapped at the demons, who were quick to follow the order of the temperamental lady.

 

It seemed like Sesshomaru’s mother had managed to leave a lasting impression on the staff of the palace going by the speed the seasoned soldiers fled the sparring field.

 

“Wow, you have such a great way with people.” Naruto taunted as he walked onto the field and positioned himself in a loose defensive stance. His friends, Rei Inu and a nervous Itomaru joined the guards on the sidelines. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, seemed to have different things on his mind. He approached one of the guard men that had been using the training field to spar. They seemed to exchange words and the man left in a hurry. He spoke to the other guards briefly and left the trainings fields. Some of the other men approached Itomaru and the blonde was sure, they had been told to keep an eye on the old dog.

 

Naruto would bet anything that Sesshomaru had ordered him to set up some kind of surveillance on the rest of the council men. The kitsune had known that his future mate wasn’t going to leave anything to chance.

 

“Do you ever stop your annoying chatter?” Kimiko snapped as she followed the kitsune onto the training ground.

 

“Sure, I do. But seeing how much you obviously love the sound of my beautiful voice I wouldn’t dare deprive you of it.” The blonde replied sweetly.

 

“Lucky me.” The demoness snarled in reply, “Enough chitchat!”

 

And then she attacked. With a speed that was quite impressive a poisoned whip, just like the one her son had inherited, charged right at him. But Naruto was prepared; he wasn’t the son of the Yellow Flash for nothing, after all.

 

With a broad grin that could only be described as positively bloodthirsty the blonde dodged the attack with an artistic back flip.

 

“That was such a predictable move, it was pathetic.” He taunted, flipping his long hair over his shoulder, “You know, with that poisoned whip you fight like a much slower, much older and far more incompetent copy of Sesshomaru.”

 

“How dare you! If anything my son is a copy of me. And I’m anything but incompetent.”

 

“You tell yourself that. But I think it was like Kami saw what kind of person he had created when he looked at you and thought: “Well, damn. I better try again.”. And then Sesshomaru was born.”

 

With a scream of rage Kimiko charged once more, but this time she didn’t attack with the whip alone. No, somehow the woman pulled a beautiful wakizashi out of the folds of her kimono and the blonde really didn’t want to imagine where she had hidden it.

 

As Naruto avoided another whiplash, the demoness used his distraction to cross the distance between them to attack him with her short sword. Her haughty expression told him, that she thought that she got him this time. Fortunately, after years of shinobi training, such a move never surprised him anymore. In the blink of an eye he had drawn a kunai and had blocked Kimiko’s sword. The clang of metal on metal sounded through the whole training area.

 

With another back flip the kitsune brought some distance between himself and his opponent.

 

“I take it back. It’s an insult to Sesshomaru to compare him to you. I’ve seen humans who fought a whole lot better than you.” Naruto snorted.

 

The next minutes continued much the same way. The blonde continued evading Kimiko’s attacks with ease, taunting the woman to all the while until she was pretty much swinging her sword and her whip at him in blind rage. It was all very disappointing. Naruto had hoped for a bit more fight from Sesshomaru’s mother. But now he was growing bored pretty fast. And he was not the only one.

 

“Stand still, you little beast!” The lady screamed, after the blonde had evaded yet another attack.

“Yeah… . I don’t think I will.” The blonde kitsune replied, yawning in boredom, “After all the talking you did, I had hoped you would pose a challenge. But I’m growing bored fast.”

“Be silent! I’ll show you a challenge.” The woman snarled, her eyes turning red. Slowly her face morphed to look more dog-like as her youki swirled around her and her hair and her clothes fluttered in the wind it produced.

 

“Pah. As if you turning into a giant dog will make your fighting skill less pathetic.” Naruto sighed. After fighting several demons and jinchuuriki in full demon from in the elemental nations he was hardly scared of Kimiko. All those people had been much stronger in humanoid form and he still beat them in their demon form. Maybe it was time to end Kimiko’s sad attempt of a fight.

 

After he had decided to finally end the fight, it only took him a few seconds. Before she could truly achieve her full demon form or even make so much as a few steps into Naruto’s direction, Kimiko found herself down on the floor, on her stomach, with a shiny black kunai digging into the soft flesh of her throat. The demoness was so surprised by his move that it shocked her out of her transformation.

 

“I guess this means you won’t be staying for our mating ceremony, my dear mother-in-law. You will be missed I’m sure.” He whispered into her ear sarcastically. Kimiko tried to buck him off, but that only caused the kunai to dig deeper into her pale throat until it pierced skin and blood began to flow out of a thin cut.

 

“Don’t be a sore loser, lady. Don’t think for a second that I would hesitate to slit your throat should you decide to go back on your word. Bear your defeat with grace, if you’re capable of that. Now I will let you up and then you will get your things and walk out of here. And if you try something after I let you go I’ll show you that this, this little trick here, is just a tiny part of what I’m able to do to you. Do we understand each other?” Naruto explained coldly, pulling Kaori’s head back by her hair.

 

Sesshomaru’s mother grunted in pain for a second and then her body went limp with a defeated growl.

 

“You win.” She snarled furiously, but didn’t try to buck him off again.

 

Slowly Naruto let her up from the floor and his kunai disappeared out of sight. It took only a few seconds until Inuyasha and the others went wild cheering for him and started o make their way over to him.

 

While Kimiko was trying to get herself in order after the fight, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others surrounded the blonde to congratulate him on his win.

 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, fox-boy.” Kouga cheered clapping Naruto back in congratulation.

 

“Yeah, yeah. But that bitch was hardly a challenge for our little princess. He gave me run for my money when we first met. I hadn’t had such a challenge in a long time. I bet even Sesshomaru would have trouble to catch the little bastard.” Inuyasha smirked.

 

“You fought with him?” Kouga asked, turning to look at his mate in surprise.

 

“Sure.” The hanyou shrugged.

 

All the while the others cheered and congratulated Naruto, Sesshomaru had been silent thought he was standing right beside him. So the blonde kitsune thanked his friends and turned to his mate.

 

The intense looks Sesshomaru had been throwing his way before were nothing compared to the way the inuyoukai was watching him now, his eyes were pretty much glowing. Then Sesshomaru’s knuckles brushed across his cheek and his hand gripped Naruto’s hair and suddenly Sesshomaru’s lips were on his. The demon lord used the surprised gasp that escaped him to deepen the kiss until Naruto’s heart was pounding like crazy and became a trembling mess. It was probably not the most intense kiss the two of them had shared but it was enough to leave the young fox wanting for more. And then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun, much to the blonde’s disappointment.

 

The cat calls of his friends reminded the kitsune that they had an audience. With an embarrassed blush the kitsune took a step back from the demon lord. He hadn’t even noticed that his hands had been clinging to the front of Sesshomaru’s robe. Contrary to his little mate the daiyoukai wasn’t embarrassed at all after that little display, instead a smug smirk was gracing his handsome face for once. Somehow Naruto knew that the only reason he was still clothed and not on his back being devoured by his future mate, were the other people present.

 

Finally the demon lord turned to look at his mother, smug smirk still in place.

 

“I hope you will be able to find your way out on your own, mother.” He addressed her coldly.

 

“I have to collect my belongings first.” Kimiko replied defiantly, brushing some dust off her rumpled kimono.

 

“Oh no, you won’t.” Rei Inu interrupted, “You will not set another foot inside those rooms. I’m sure we will be able to find a few servants for that task. You will be waiting here.”

 

“That is ridiculous.” She snapped in reply.

 

“No, it is not. Don’t think I have forgotten that you have taken several of our family heirlooms with you the last time you left.”

 

And with that the old inuyoukai called for two servant girls that were assigned to collect the lady’s belongings. Since Kimiko hadn’t arrived much earlier, she had not had much time to unpack, it didn’t take long for them to return with her baggage. Carefully the girls placed the bags and in front of Kimiko, bowed low before her and hurried off.

 

With a huff Kimiko picked up her bags with the help of her moko-moko. With a last glare at Naruto she turned to Sesshomaru once again.

 

But before she could begin to say something Sesshomaru spoke: “If you’re waiting for someone to stop you from leaving you’ll be sorely disappointed.”

 

“Yeah, don’t let the door hit you on your way out.” Inuyasha chirped, when Kimiko stormed off and left the Western Palace for the last time.

 

For a few moments Naruto just enjoyed the moment. He had wiped the floor with Sesshomaru’s mother, Itomaru was pretty much in custody and he was just a few weeks away from being officially mated. His life had certainly changed since he left the Elemental Nations. A few months ago he would have happily slit his own throat before mating Sasuke. Or anyone else for that matter.

 

Soon the joy of his victory subsided and the group remembered the problems they have yet to solve. Namely Itomaru and his merry band of supporters. Too bad they didn’t remember about the old council man sooner, because when they finally turned around neither Itomaru nor the men assigned to watch him were anywhere in sight.

 

“Please, please, don’t tell me that the old geezer escaped while we weren’t watching.” Inuyasha whined, ruffling his long hair in frustration.

 

“What happened to the men I assigned to watch him?” Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

 

Just when Naruto thought that everything was going according to plan for once, everything went to hell. Again.

 

“Those men better be dead. Should we find them alive and well, they will regret the day they were born.” The blonde kitsune grumbled furiously.

 

“We have no other choice. We will send out more man to look for Itomaru and the two men we assigned to watch him. They can’t have gotten very far yet.” Rei Inu suggested.

 

“Why can’t we just hunt him down in person? I could use the exercise.” Inuyasha proposed, eagerly cracking his knuckles.

 

“I do believe you had more than enough exercise lately, Inuyasha.” His grandfather replied with a pointed look at Kouga.

 

Ignoring his younger grandsons embarrassed stuttering he continued, ”Catching Itomaru is important. But we have more than enough matters to deal with. We have to prepare for the coming mating season. Announce Sesshomaru’s and Naruto’s impending nuptials, sent out invites and arrange a beautiful and tasteful ceremony. In a matter of a few short weeks. And as if that isn’t enough we have to weed out possible traitors in our council.”

 

“…Sooo, what are we going to do next?” Naruto asked awkwardly, breaking the silence that followed Rei Inu’s impressive rant.

 

“First we have to find out if the other councilmen where involved in this mess.”

 

***

 

Not far from the Western Palace Itomaru let out a tiny breath of relief. He still couldn’t believe it. He was able to escape from the palace right under the nose of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

 

After the blond nuisance had proposed his deal to the lady Kimiko, he had known that he had once again lost control of the situation. He just couldn’t understand why the foolish woman would even agree to such a proposal. She had walked right a the trap.

 

While he knew next to nothing about the young fox demon, he still remembered the way he had arrived in Edo. Wounded, covered in his own blood, but still fighting. There was more to him that met the eye.

 

In the end Itomaru had been unwilling to bet his life on the fighting prowess of Lady Kimiko. When they had made their way to the training fields he had made sure not to draw attention to himself, hoping for an opportunity to slip away from the group.

 

After they had reached the ground without such an opportunity and Sesshomaru had assigned two young guards to watch him, he had nearly lost hope for a moment. But he had always had trouble giving up.

 

In the end the two guards had been a blessing in disguise.

 

Both had been fairly young and inexperienced. The lord Sesshomaru of old, before he became such a love struck fool, would have never assigned boys, who were still wet behind their ears, to watch an enemy.

 

It had been too easy to trick those two green boys. He had just pretended that he needed to relieve himself and the two young fools had allowed him to lead them away from the group around Rei Inu and lord Sesshomaru’s younger brother.

 

After he was sure that he was alone with the guards he was able to dispose of them before either f them had even so much as a chance to scream. He was sure his advanced age and his act of a pampered old noble had worked in his favor. Neither of the young fools had expected him to be threat, just as they hadn’t expected the wakizashi he had skillfully hidden in his lavish robes to slit their throats.

 

He may have hoped that his position in the council and his place at the court of the Western Lands could be salvaged with the help of Lady Kimiko, once he was fairly sure the mercenary he had sent after the blonde kitsune had failed in his task, but he had never been the kind of demon that puts all his eggs in a single basket. He had prepared as best as he could in case his plan failed and he had to flee from the palace.

 

He had hid several weapons under his robes, beside the wakizashi that had ended the life’s of his guard dogs. And he had spent the last few days carefully preparing his escape by hiding several packages with money and other important essentials just outside the palace walls. But the most important instrument for his successful flight was a small, insignificant looking vial containing the best scent blocker potion money could buy.

 

That little vial and his little known skill of suppressing or rather hiding his youki until it couldn’t be sensed by anyone that didn’t have direct contact with his bare skin, made it possible for him to leave the palace undetected. Without his scent and with no youki to trace not even lord Sesshomaru himself would be able to follow him.

 

It was too bad that he had been forced to flee and leave everything behind, his mate, his children, and his comfortable life. It irked him that he had to leave behind his comfortable home, after he had spent so much time and effort on making a name for himself. He hadn’t always been as well positioned in life as he had been until his recent misstep. He had been the youngest son of his father, a poor and insignificant, western noble man, with a serious gambling problem. By the time Itomaru had reached adulthood his family was deeply indebted to several shady people.

 

He had always known that he wouldn’t inherit anything when his useless father finally bit the dust. The only good thing he had inherited from the useless drunk were his stellar looks which he had used to seduce the only daughter of a rich noble man. One that had been a member of lord Inu no Taisho’s council. It had been too easy to lure the insecure and plain looking woman into his bed and talk her into mating with him, since she was so enamored with his looks and loving persona he had created for her. She had been his way into high society and the key to his seat on the council. He was sure his father-in-law would protect his wife and their family from the backlash his slight miscalculation would cause. For an old man he still had a lot of connections.

 

But he was a little concerned for Kaori. In contrast to his wife, who lived at a comfortable county estate a safe distance from the Western Palace, his daughter was right in front of Sesshomaru’s nose. Though he was sure that the demon lord wouldn’t kill her, at least, as he was not in the habit of killing defenseless woman. He had never been so glad that his daughter had never shown any interest in learning to defend herself. She would live, though she would have to leave the palace and court life behind her and that would be hard on her. He had spoiled her too much. But there was nothing he could do about that now, sometime she would have had to learn to stand on her own two feet.

 

Right now Itomaru had to think about his own safety. He was sure that soon word would get out about his betrayal of his lord and a bounty would be placed on his head. He doubted that Lord Sesshomaru would hunt him down personally, not with the mess he had been left with. And especially not this close to mating season and with a mating ceremony to prepare.

 

Still Itomaru’s best chance to survive was probably to disguise himself and hide among the ningen. No matter how distasteful he thought it was.

 

***

 

Groaning in frustration Sasuke ruffled his raven hair and put down the thick scroll he was reading for a moment to take a small break from reading.

 

The scrolls the Uchiha had found in that hidden compartment in the walls of the Namikaze basement turned out to be just what he needed. Especially the private journal of Kyuubi no Kitsune was a well of information. So much information. So much useless information.

 

It seemed as if the old fox had started writing journals as soon as he could hold a brush. So the last Uchiha was forced to read through several hundred years of entries to find any useful information. In the beginning he had thought that he could just skip the journal completely and just work through the scrolls that solely contained information on seals and jutsu’s the demon had worked on in his long life. Then he discovered Kyuubi no Kitsune’s annoying habit. The scrolls on seals and jutsu’s contained enough information to help him get a basic understanding of the jutsu. But all the important information, the thought process of their maker and the theoretical knowledge he needed to alter the seals in a specific way, was hidden among the endless drivel that was the personal journal of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 

So he had spent some very frustrating weeks reading through the early years of Naruto’s grandfather. He could have gone his whole life without knowing about the insignificant woes of a young demon prince. Poor over privileged little prince who had never experienced hardship, forced to mate to someone he didn’t know. The whole thing was sickening. Kami, he hated that damned journal.

 

But in the end, his troubles were worth it. The journal confirmed his suspicion that the seal was activated through a combination of youki and the blood of Kyuubi’s descendants. For a few days he had contemplated if his Uchiha blood would be of any help to get Kyuubi’s seal to work for him. There had always been rumors among the shinobi that Kyuubi had been involved in the making of the famous Sharingan. He had thought to visit the old Uchiha compound to research his family history. In the end it had been Kyuubi’s journal that made him discard the idea.

 

In the journal he had found a detailed account of the creation of his families’ doujutsu. The Kyuubi had altered one of his ancestors with the help of his youki and a tiny portion of his blood. Kyuubi had been very curios of the effects his blood and youki would have on the human and had conducted several tests on said ancestor. One of those tests was designed to see if his ancestor was able to get Kyuubi’s seals and jutsu’s to work. The first Uchiha had took to Kyuubi’s fire jutsu’s like a duck to water, but had never managed to activate a single bloodline seal with his own blood. Kyuubi had theorized that the blood was simply too deluded for the purpose.

 

Now, after he had finally worked through most of the journal he had a new idea. If he wasn’t able to activate this old seal maybe he should try to recreate it without the components that bound it to the blood and youki of Kyuubi and his descendants.

 

He would probably need some weeks, if not months, to work out how to crack and change that seal to fit his needs, but at the moment he just didn’t see another way.

 

He hadn’t spent so much time and effort on chasing his little fox, just to give up now. After having chased Naruto for the last century, a few weeks or maybe months paled in comparison.  

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life as a law-student is pretty intense at the moment. I don't have much time to write at the moment.   
> Thank you for reading! And for being so patient with me! Still no beta, so all mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from Naruto or InuYasha T.T 
> 
> Author's note: My work has been beta'd by XxDreaming of RealityxX (FF.Net)


End file.
